BREATHE
by taegerlily
Summary: BTS FANFICTION. TAEKOOK. KookV. Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung . JungkookxTaehyung. Top!Kook Bottom!Tae "Hyung, tidak kah kau mengerti?" "Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Ketidakhadirannya disekitarku membuatku seperti kehilangan oksigen. Kehilangan nafasku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkannya."
1. Chapter 1

BREATHE

" _Hyung, tidak kah kau mengerti? Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hingga kadang-kadang paru-paru ku terasa sesak. Beberapa kali aku menemukan diriku kesulitan untuk menarik nafas, aku tidak sanggup menangkap oksigen. Dadaku nyeri layaknya berenang dilautan dan tidak mampu untuk mengambil nafasku dipermukaan."_

" _Aku takut lautan, Hyung."_

" _Lautan tempat yang sangat gelap, terlalu biru. Murni dengan kengerian yang menggetirkan."_

" _Dan…"_

" _Aku takut tidak menemukan nya disana."_

" _Karena aku akan merasa kosong jika tidak ada Jungkook disekitarku."_

" _Tidak akan bisa menggenggam tangannya sebagai panduanku menemukan daratan."_

" _Dan pada akhirnya…"_

" _Pada akhirnya aku akan tenggelam."_

" _Karena itu, Hyung.. karena itu aku mohon, mengertilah."_

" _Aku mencintai Jungkook. Lebih dari apapun."_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkannya."_

…

"Alien jelek!" Jungkook yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun saat itu tidak pernah sekalipun memanggil Taehyung dengan namanya. Ia tak peduli dengan status Taehyung yang notabene lebih tua darinya dua tahun dan seharusnya menambahkan imbuhan –Hyung- setiap kali Jungkook memanggil bocah itu. Baginya, Taehyung terlalu kekanakan untuk pantas dilabeli _hyung_. Mana ada _hyung_ yang ceroboh dan selalu jatuh dari sepedanya setiap kali bermain balapan dengan Jungkook. Mana ada _hyung_ yang menangis berteriak nama 'Jungkookie' berulang-ulang untuk meniupi luka di lututnya. Mana ada _hyung_ yang memeluk Jungkook dari belakang sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari sekolah dasar ke kompleks perumahan mereka dengan alasan takut diserang monster hutan.

Yang pantas disebut _hyung_ dalam hidup seorang Jungkook adalah orang yang lebih kuat, lebih mandiri, lebih berani, dan mampu melindungi Jungkook dari apapun. Bukan malah sebaliknya.

 _Kejadian seperti ini sudah terjadi setidaknya lebih dari lima kali dalam seminggu. Taehyung yang memeluknya dengan erat, terlihat rapuh, dan sangat bergantung dengan kehadiran Jungkook._

"Alien jelek!" Sekali lagi Jungkook mengencangkan suaranya. Inilah satu-satunya trik yang dapat dipikirkan Jungkook kecil saat itu demi mengambil perhatian Taehyung yang tengah menangis kuat di kerah seragam sekolah Jungkook. Sesenggukan dan kacau. Mencengkram baju Jungkook layaknya anak 'tk' yang panik jika ibunya akan meninggalkannya.

Taehyung perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dari ceruk leher Jungkook yang kini setengah basah oleh air mata. Kedua bola mata yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca menatap lurus ke arah anak yang lebih muda. Cairan hidung yang tak henti-hentinya merembes keluar menambah poin kekacauan pada wajah Taehyung. Cengkramannya pada kain seragam Jungkook pun tidak melonggar sedikit pun.

"Kooo, Kookiee, aku bukan alien jelek." Protesnya tersendat-sendat dengan suara lelah habis menangis. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir Jungkook. "Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan berhenti menangis." Katanya sambil mengusap bulir air yang baru saja turun dari ujung mata Taehyung. Hal yang sudah terasa seperti rutinitas bagi Jungkook tiap kali anak dihadapannya ini menangis tak henti.

"Katakan, kali ini apa lagi?" Tanya Jungkook saat Taehyung sudah mulai mengatur nafas dan tangisnya.

"Aku, aku," Taehyung menggigit bibirnya seperti menahan sesuatu. "Aku jatuh."

' _Tentu saja, tentu saja.'_ Jungkook ingin sekali memutar bola matanya jika saja Taehyung tidak melihatnya dengan wajah yang penuh air mata seperti sekarang. Taehyung itu seperti anak yang sama sekali tak kenal kata 'keseimbangan' dan bisa jatuh bahkan jika ia hanya berdiri di tempat. Benar-benar definisi sempurna dari apa yang mereka sebut dengan ' _clumsy_ '.

Taehyung menarik nafas dalam. "Tadi aku bermain ayunan. Aku kira aku ingin berayun lebih kuat, karena pasti rasanya menyenangkan. Aku terus menambah kekuatan pada ayunanku, dan.. dan aku kehilangan krontrol-"

"Kontrol."

"Ya. Kontrol pada ayunanku, dan.. dan.. aku terlempar kedepan, dan..dan…wajahku mencium tanah, dan..dan.. lututku mengeluarkan darah, banyak.. banyak sekali darah, dan..dan.. tidak ada siapa-siapa.. aku bingung, tidak bisa berjalan, dan kakiku sakit, kookie, sakit sekali, telapak tanganku juga, lecet, sakit, kookie" Rengek Taehyung dengan air mata yang menjadi-jadi.

 _Kejadian seperti ini sudah terjadi setidaknya lebih dari lima kali dalam seminggu. Taehyung yang memeluknya dengan erat, terlihat rapuh, dan sangat bergantung dengan kehadiran Jungkook._ Tentu saja kemudian akan diikuti Jungkook yang perlahan-lahan meleleh dan melebur dalam rasa iba terhadap teman kecilnya itu. Kerapuhan Taehyung selalu berhasil membuat kepribadian Jungkook melembut seketika. Wajah mungil yang memohon untuk di usap, alis nya yang mengernyit menahan rasa sakit, bibirnya yang terus menerus memanggil nama Jungkook seperti mantra dan hidung dengan tahi lalat di ujungnya yang basah dan tersumbat karena menangis. Semuanya, semua tentang lemahnya anak itu selalu membuat Jungkook pada akhirnya jatuh luluh ke tanah untuk Taehyung.

"Sshh, sudah tidak apa-apa. Sudah ada aku, alien. Sudah ada kookie. Ssh.." Jungkook berusaha menenangkan anak dipelukannya itu dengan sabar dan halus. Menghabiskan waktu banyak sekali dengan Taehyung dan menyaksikannya kecerobohan si bocah membuat Jungkook tidak jarang berpikir untuk mendaftar menjadi kakak angkat si alien, (jika memang ada prosedur yang mengatur hal seperti itu di Korea. Jungkook kecil tidak tahu ini. Dia akan menanyakannya nanti pada Namjoon-hyung nya) agar dapat selalu menjaga _this little piece of walking self-destruction_ 24 jam sehari.

Jari-jari Jungkook mengusap kedua pipi Taehyung hati-hati. "Apakah lututmu masih terasa sangat sakit?" tanyanya memastikan.

Taehyung menggeleng ragu-ragu, masih dengan mata yang berlinang. "Sudah tidak tapi masih sedikit perih."

Tangan Jungkook beralih ke rambut _sun-kissed_ Taehyung yang helainya terbang dengan tenang mengikuti buaian angin senja. Jungkook mengusap lembut kepala Taehyung beberapa kali. Ia menyapu rambut-rambut kecil yang mengganggu di wajah Taehyung dengan lembut dan sekali lagi mengusap kelopak mata Taehyung dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Si anak yang lebih tua hanya memejamkan matanya menerima dengan senang hati semua perlakuan halus dari Jungkook. Sebuah kebiasaan yang diterapkan Jungkook untuk memberi efek tenang pada anak yang menangis setidaknya seminggu dua kali itu. Ibu Jungkook selalu memperlakukannya dengan cara itu tiap kali Jungkook menangis dan Jungkook rasa hal ini juga bekerja pada Taehyung melihat bagaimana Taehyung selalu tampak lebih tenang dan bernafas lebih teratur setelahnya.

"Apa aku perlu membawamu ke rumah sakit?" Jungkook melonggarkan cengkraman telapak tangan Taehyung di baju seragamnya dan balik menggenggamnya halus. Membawa tangan itu kearahnya dan memeriksa luka lecet disana. Ada luka goresan yang tidak begitu parah terukir ditangan pucat Taehyung. Debu dan tanah ikut melekat disana.

Jungkook meniupnya pelan lalu menautkan jari-jari mereka menjadi satu. Ia tersenyum halus pada anak yang lebih tua. Meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. _Dia disini._

Dengan sisa-sisa air mata dan setitik kecil rasa perih dikaki dan tangannya Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Hanya luka begini mana mau dokter memperdulikannya."

Sebuah tawa kecil yang halus lolos dari bibir Jungkook. "Semua dokter pasti akan memperdulikan pasiennya sekecil apapun luka yang ia dapat."

Untuk beberapa detik Taehyung menatapnya tanpa menjawab apapun. Ada secercah kekaguman memancar di kedua bola mata Taehyung setiap kali melihat anak yang lebih muda datang kepadanya seperti ini. Kuat dan lebih dewasa dari umur sebenarnya. Membuat Taehyung selalu ingin bergantung padanya. Kookie kesayangannya. Kookie miliknya.

"Kookie seperti Namjoonie-hyung ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Cara bicaranya!" Tidak ada lagi suara serak sehabis menangis yang terdengar dari Taehyung dan Jungkook bersyukur akan itu.

"Kookie selalu terdengar keren kalau bicara. Pintar dan bijaksana. Seperti Namjoonie-hyung." Taehyung tersenyum sembari menyeka hidungnya yang memerah. Memandangi Jungkook seperti orang nomor satu yang dikaguminya. _Dan memang seperti itu_.

"Namjoon-hyung itu sudah besar, sudah SMA, sudah tau banyak hal daripada aku. Jangan samakan aku dengan dia. Aku ini hanya bocah bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa, terkadang aku minder jika berdiri disamping Hyung. Hyung sangat tinggi! Sepertinya aku harus minum lebih banyak susu. Hyung juga sangat tampan, apa aku harus mengambil krim wajah hyung diam-diam, Hyung juga—" Jungkook berhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba merasakan sentuhan hangat dipipi kirinya.

"Jungkookie juga tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari aku! Jungkookie juga tampan, tampaaan sekali, aku suka Kookie, Jiminnie suka Kookie, semua orang suka Kookie!" Senyuman itu melebar hingga hampir menutup mata Taehyung. Ada banyak hal yang Jungkook tidak mengerti di umurnya yang sekarang dan itu termasuk senyuman Taehyung. Setiap kali anak itu melebarkan mulutnya seperti itu, Jungkook akan merasa beribu-ribu mahluk bersayap terbang didalam perutnya. Menggelitik dan tak nyaman namun juga menyenangkan disaat yang sama.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Ayo pulang, ahjumma pasti sangat khawatir kau belum pulang sampai sekarang. Apalagi terluka seperti ini." Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat karena perkataan Taehyung dengan menunduk kebawah. Jari-jari mereka masih bertautan. Masih terduduk diatas tanah, didepan ayunan taman, dibawah matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

"Mmm!" Sahut Taehyung ceria. " _Piggy-back_!" Serunya sambil meraih pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak mengeluh. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah mengeluh.

-BREATHE-

Langit di Busan tampak lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Mulai dari semilir sejuk disenja hari, jalanan yang sepi pengendara, rumah-rumah yang tenang disana-sini, semua terlihat lebih mengagumkan dari sudut pandang kedua anak kecil yang tengah berjalan dengan tubuh yang satu diatas punggung yang satu. Taehyung memeluknya begitu erat hingga terkadang Jungkook harus menegurnya untuk melonggarkan pelukan Taehyung di lehernya.

"Kookie, pakai sabun apa?" Taehyung tiba-tiba bertanya.

" _Aveeno_ yang lemon, edisi _Iron Man_. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Harum sekali." Kepala Taehyung bersandar lebih dalam dilekukan leher Jungkook. Menghirup aroma tubuh Jungkook yang menenangkan. Tidak maskulin dan menusuk seperti parfum Yoongi-hyung, tapi sangat lunak dan mampu membuatnya tertidur bila terlalu lama berada didekat tubuh yang menguarkan bau lembut itu.

"Benarkah?" Jungkook meneruskan jalannya. Begitu berhati-hati agar kedua tangan yang sedang membopong tubuh Taehyung tidak mengenai lututnya yang tengah terluka. Dalam hati ia tersenyum. _Iron man tidak pernah mengecewakan_.

"Hmm.." gumam Taehyung lembut di lehernya. "Pakai ini terus ya? Aku suka."

Ada banyak hal yang Jungkook tidak mengerti di umurnya yang sekarang. Rute bus yang merepotkan untuk di ingat, membaca not balok saat kelas musik, pekerjaan rumah fisika yang sampai sekarang masih sulit untuk dipahaminya, kenapa orang tuanya harus membayar pajak, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi satu hal yang Jungkook berhasil mengerti di umurnya yang sekarang. Bahwa pertemanannya, waktu yang dihabiskannya, dan tiap bekal makanan yang ia bagi bersama dengan seorang bocah lelaki bernama Kim Taehyung membuatnya tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan anak itu. Pada titik ini, Jeon Jungkook mungkin akan menyetujui hal segila apapun jika itu Kim Taehyung yang meminta. Bahkan bila suatu saat nanti Taehyung memaksanya memberikan figura Iron Man kesayangannya, Jungkook akan memenuhi permintaan itu.

Maka dalam pikirannya Jungkook membuat sebuah catatan kecil. _Ingatkan Eomma untuk membeli sampo ini setidaknya sepuluh botol di super market. Jangan sampai kehabisan. Kalau Eomma menolak, gunakan taktik mencuci piring dan membawa Ro-ro keluar berjalan-jalan di taman anjing._

-BREATHE-

Pertama kali Taehyung sadar bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook adalah saat ia menginjak usia ke lima belas tahun dan Jungkook tiga belas tahun. Ia masih sangat muda dan tak jarang salah memutuskan hal yang benar untuknya. Tau apa dia tentang cinta? Tau apa dia tentang perasaannya? Melihat Jungkook yang tertawa membuatnya ingin ikut tertawa. Senyum Jungkook menyejukkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. _Classic, but true_. Alis Jungkook yang bertautan ketika dalam keadaan tidak nyaman membuatnya bertanya sekaligus khawatir. _Apa yang membuat Jungkook memasang wajah seperti itu? Aku ingin memukul siapapun yang bertanggung jawab akan ini._ Kedua bola mata yang besar dan berbinar tiap kali mereka membicarakan tokoh _marvel_ favorit mereka dan bibir tipis yang terkadang kering dan pecah karena udara dingin. Seluruh unsur tentang Jungkook, kelebihan, talenta, maupun kegagalannya dalam pelajaran fisika. Kesemuanya itu dicintai Taehyung teramat dalam. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lima tahun lagi untuk mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya terhadap _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Tak perlu menjelajahi internet untuk menemukan tanda-tanda awal seseorang jatuh cinta. Hanya dengan melihat Jungkookie-nya dari jendela kelas di lantai dua yang sedang bermain _Lacrosse_ bersama tim nya di lapangan, ia yakin benar, bahwa ia mengagumi Jeon Jungkook lebih dari sekedar adik dan sahabat yang cemerlang.

Kim Taehyung baru berumur lima belas tahun ketika ia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Pada sahabatnya sendiri. Dan ia baru akan menuju umurnya yang ke enam belas tahun ketika Jungkook memberitahunya bahwa ia menyukai seorang perempuan bernama Jieun.

To Be Continued...

Haiii! Salam kenal! saya penulis baru di dunia per-taekook-an ini dan ini fanfiction pertama juga sih :")

come yell at me at instagram lauralaoo !

any kind of reviews are welcomed and going to update this story soon! Thankyou for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is Lauralaoo!

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah repot-repot baca story ku dan ngasih review, seriously it means so much to me :") (Soalnya fanfic pertama sih ._.)

Di chapter satu aku sebenarnya sadar kalau cerita ini banyak banget kekurangannya dan dari segi penulisan pun gak bisa dibilang udah bagus. Aku seneng banget baca fanfic Taekook (karena mereka ONE TRUE PAIRING BANGET) apalagi yang ditulis author-author master Indonesia maupun in English. Jadi kemotivasi gitu buat nulis ceritaku sendiri. Cuman ya kesibukan sehari-hari jadi bikin gak konsen dan hasilnya malah amburadul huu :"

Tapi di chapter dua, aku mau jadi lebih hati-hati dan nulisnya lebih pake perasaan (?) Semoga kalian suka dan tetap follow ya

Nah biar kata yang ngereview masih sedikit banget, itu udah lebih dari cukup buat aku nerusin ini fanfic. Aku balasin satu-satu boleh kali yaaak

= Suka yang friendship ya? Kalau gitu cocok deh sama fanfic ini!

 **RMA2002** = Makasihhh banyakk, bakal berusaha bikin lebih menarik

 **Krystalya** = Duh siapa sih yang gak pengen punya sahabat kayak kuki :* suami juga bolehhh. Sad ending? Duh say baca ff Taekook di AO3 (judulnya kalau gak salah Thought You Know You Were In This Song, sumpah bagus banget, siapsiap nangis tujuh turunan deh ya) tiap ingat itu pasti nangis (ini serius -) mana mungkin kuatttt bikin sad ending dicerita sendiri. Huhhuhu, btw makasih udah baca

= Hidup uke Taehyung 9 ! Makasih ya udah baca, dan ini update-an nya!

 **BREATHE**

Taehyung tidak terlahir pandai dalam berolahraga. Sebuah fakta yang diketahui orang-orang dilingkarannya. Jangankan menendang dan menggiring bola kaki dengan benar, untuk bermain petak umpet bersama adik perempuannya saja ia tak jarang tersandung atau terbentur benda keras. Kaku dan ceroboh. Dua kombinasi kata yang secara jelas menggambarkan seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aku akan mendaftar klub basket!" seru Taehyung ceria ketika ia menghabiskan salah satu waktu sorenya di kamar Jungkook, bermain _playstation_. Rutinitas tiap minggu mereka dengan taruhan siapapun yang kalah harus mentraktir bingsu di kedai dekat rumah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televise dan mendapati ekspresi bersemangat Taehyung tercetak jelas di wajah sahabat enam tahunnya itu. "Kau bercanda kan?"

Alis Taehyung bertemu. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku serius." Jawabnya masih memperhatikan monitor. Player _jeoncenna_ milik Jungkook mulai lengah.

"Dari 1 sampai 5 jari-jari ku, seberapa serius kau akan mendaftar klub basket?" Jungkook meletakkan _console_ ke atas karpet kamar dan mengangkat kelima jari tangan kanannya kehadapan Taehyung. Membuat si remaja yang lebih tua untuk mau tak mau melepaskan perhatiannya pada game dan ikut meletakkan _console_ miliknya. "Kalau ternyata satu jari ekstra tumbuh dari telapak tanganmu, maka segitulah keseriusanku."

"Ew, menjijikan."

"Tidak juga. Itu akan sangat keren, menurutku."

"Apa kau benar-benar serius akan mendaftar klub basket?"

"Kenapa sih? Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku bermain basket? Rasanya semua orang menganggapku bercanda ketika aku memberi tahu mereka hal ini."

"Kukira dengan naik ke tingkat sekolah menengah pertama bisa membuatmu setidaknya sadar kalau kau ini robot berjalan."

"Kookieeee!"

"Hei, aku serius. Kurasa masuk klub olahraga bukan ide yang bagus untukmu."

Taehyung memandangi Jungkook dengan tatapan memelas. Seakan apa yang dikatakan Jungkook tentang keputusannya mendaftar klub basket merupakan unsur yang sangat penting dan sangat berpengaruh. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi lebih menggoda dan curiga. "Kookie, kau hanya iri kan?" katanya kemudian.

Jungkook mengernyit. "Iri? Kenapa aku harus iri?"

Senyum jahil menghiasi wajah Taehyung. "Heeee, bilang saja kau cemburu karena aku akan masuk sekolah menengah mulai minggu depan dan kau masih harus menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman anak mami-mu disekolah dasar, kan? Iya kan?"

"Itu kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau yang akan masuk ke klub basket?!" Protes Jungkook dengan rona pipi yang mulai memerah. "A..k., aku hanya khawatir, bodoh! Berlari saja kau pasti tersandung walaupun tidak ada apapun didepanmu, bagaimana bisa kau mengatasi permainan bola basket?!"

Ekspresi riang Taehyung makin menjadi-jadi. "Heeee, berarti Kookie khawatir padaku ya? _Dongsaeng_ -ku ini manis sekali sih!" Tangan Taehyung meraih kedua pipi Jungkook dan mencubitnya keras. Berimbas pada Jungkook yang mengerang kesal dan berusaha menepis tangan itu dari pipinya.

Taehyung tidak berhenti menggoda Jungkook dengan ejekan jahilnya dan tak lupa memberi cubitan-cubitan pada pipi dan telinga Jungkook. Mendorong tubuh yang lebih muda keatas karpet dan duduk diatas perut Jungkook yang tengah bersumpah dalam hati akan mengempeskan ban sepeda Taehyung besok pagi.

"Ugh, berat, alien bodoh!" Katanya dengan nada putus asa yang dibuat-buat.

Yang dimaksud hanya tertawa lepas. "Jelas-jelas berat badanmu jauh lebih besar dariku, dasar raksasa lemah!" Taehyung mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua dan kembali menjewer kasar telinga Jungkook. "Dan aku bukan alien bodoh, apa sih susahnya kau memanggilku Taehyung-hyung? Atau yang lebih menggemaskan, Taetae-hyung?"

"Tidak akan."

"Hyung."

"Tidak."

"Hyung. Ayolah Jeon Jungkook."

"50,000 won dan kita deal."

"Hei, kau anak SD mata duitan!"

"Kalau begitu belikan aku kaos _Iron Man_ yang baru."

"Kau janji akan memanggilku Hyung untuk berapa lama?"

"Tiga hari. Kecuali kalau kau menambahkan mug _Iron Man_ yang kita lihat di toko _Marvel Super Heroes_ minggu lalu, maka aku akan memperpanjang sampai satu setengah hari."

"Aku akan membunuh _Iron Man_."

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku tim _Captain America_. Tidak akan mudah untuk membunuhku, bo."

"Ya, kau anggota tim terbodoh kalau begitu. Tidak akan ada yang repot-repot menyelamatkanmu. Bahkan tidak _Ant-man_."

"Kau _dongsaeng_ terkejam didunia. Dan kau baru 12 tahun, astaga."

"Kau jatuh dari ayunan, menangis dipelukanku, dan meminta _piggy back_ , saat kau 12 tahun, astaga."

Sebuah cubitan keras mendarat diperut Jungkook.

\- BREATHE-

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari sore yang mulai merubah diri menjadi oranye gelap menembus masuk melewati jendela kamar Jungkook yang menghadap tepat didepannya. Sinar lunak, sedikit hangat, membelai sebagian sisi tubuh Taehyung yang kini hampir terlelap diatas Jungkook. Kepala Taehyung bertumpu total diatas dada Jungkook yang berbaring di atas karpet ruangan. Nafas Jungkook tenang dan naik turun dengan teratur, membuat tubuh atas Taehyung mengikuti iramanya.

Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Lampu ruangan itu belum ia hidupkan sehingga kamarnya terlihat lebih gelap dan lebih gelap seiring dengan tenggelamnya matahari. Lagipula, dalam hati kecilnya ia tak berniat untuk bangkit dan menyingkirkan Taehyung dari atas tubuhnya hanya untuk menghidupkan lampu. Kenyamanan itu telah bersarang dan melekat begitu kuat ia tak ingin bergerak kemanapun.

"Kookie?" Suara Taehyung terdengar begitu mengantuk. Sedikit buaian angin lembut maka akan membuatnya benar-benar tertidur. Hilang dalam mimpi. Larut dalam ketidaksadaran singkat. Diatas tubuh _dongsaeng_ berharganya.

"Hmm?" Jungkook menjawab sambil mulai menutup matanya.

"Kau pasti kesepian."

Jungkook membuka matanya kembali. Ia melirik Taehyung dan hanya bisa melihat siluet wajah remaja itu samar-samar. Hanya rambut pirang terbakar matahari dan bulu mata lentik miliknya yang terpampang jelas bagi Jungkook. "Maksudmu?"

Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir Taehyung. Kepalanya bergerak, mencoba tenggelam lebih dalam didada Jungkook. "Maksudku, aku akan lulus sebentar lagi. Kau akan berteman dengan siapa nanti?"

"Hmm, coba kita lihat." Jungkook meraih helaian rambut sahabatnya. Menyisirnya lembut berulang-ulang. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tidak akan pernah lepas dari persahabatan mereka. Tidak kalau kau tumbuh bersama-sama setidaknya lebih dari enam tahun. "Masih ada Yugyeom dan Mingyu." Lanjutnya. "Jangan lupa, mereka temanku juga."

"Tapi tidak akan ada lagi yang seperti aku."

"Maksudmu yang menyusahkan seperti kau?"

"Apa hanya itu poin tambahan sahabatmu ini?"

"Selain bekal yang tiap hari kita bagi bersama, kurasa tidak ada lagi."

"Jahat sekali." Taehyung berkata lirih. Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin Jungkook tau betapa ia akan merindukan anak itu di sekolah menengah nanti. Menunggu satu tahun agar Jungkook dapat bersekolah kembali bersamanya di tempat yang sama bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak tau kemana akan membagi bekalnya, tidak tau siapa yang akan ia ajak pulang bersama, bahkan ia sudah pasti bingung akan memanggil siapa jika ia tengah dilanda kesusahan nantinya? Tumbuh dewasa bukan sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya tanpa Jungkook disisinya.

"Aku bercanda." Jungkook kembali menyisir rambut Taehyung. Kini membelai puncak kepala itu dengan sangat lembut. Kamar Jungkook semakin gelap. Hanya Taehyung lah yang kelihatan bersinar dimatanya. Dan itu memberikan rasa aneh yang tak nyaman diperut Jungkook. _Entah kenapa_.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, _dongsaeng_ -ku yang kejam."

"Hanya satu tahun. Jangan seperti anak TK yang merengek tidak mau masuk sekolah seperti itu dong."

"Jangan tumbuh terlalu cepat."

"Itu perintah yang bodoh."

"Kau sudah bicara seperti bapak-bapak padahal kau masih 12 tahun."

"Ini karena Namjoon hyung."

"Jangan tumbuh terlalu cepat. Tunda pertumbuhanmu. Aku tidak mau kau masuk SMP dengan tubuh yang hampir mendekati tiang listrik."

"Hufft, baiklah, baiklah."

"Berjanjilah akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku."

"Janji."

Taehyung yang mendengar itu merasa puas dan lega disaat bersamaan. Setidaknya ia hanya perlu menunggu Jungkook satu tahun dan tidak akan kehilangan sosok anak itu sepenuhnya. Ia merasakan tangan Jungkook yang kembali meneruskan perlakuan lembut nya di kepalanya. Sentuhan yang selalu berhasil menenangkan Taehyung disituasi apapun. Menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kantuk yang luar biasa. Baru saja Taehyung akan menutup mata dan jatuh dalam tidur ketika Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau juga harus janji untuk tidak membuatku khawatir."

Taehyung mengangkat dagunya. Menatap lurus kedua bola mata anak yang lebih muda. "Hmm, bagaimana caranya?"

Hangat yang menjalar ke pipi Taehyung disenja itu akan selalu diingatnya bahkan ketika nanti ia beranjak lebih dewasa. Hangat dari telapak tangan Jeon Jungkook yang pucat dan kering karena cuaca ekstrim di Busan membelai wajahnya begitu sempurna. Hangat seperti rumah dan cokelat panas. Mengusap permukaan kulit pipi Taehyung dengan hati-hati. Mereka hanya remaja. Belia. Tapi suasana itu terasa begitu tepat. Begitu benar.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Pertama-tama, cobalah untuk tidak terluka ketika bermain basket, Hyung."

\- BREATHE-

.

.

.

.

Ibu Jungkook baru akan menyuruh Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk turun dan makan malam bersama ketika membuka pintu kamar dengan inisial 'JK' di daun pintunya. Sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ruangan gelap tanpa sumber cahaya apapun kecuali lampu kecil dari _playstation_ yang masih menyala. Tangannya mencari-cari sakelar lampu dan langsung menghidupkannya begitu ia menemukannya.

Senyum mengembang di wajah ibu Jungkook ketika disuguhi pemandangan manis dilantai kamar anaknya itu. Jungkook yang tertidur pulas dan Taehyung yang memeluk lehernya dari samping. Juga sama pulasnya. Niatnya untuk membangunkan kedua anak itu lambat laun urung.

Ia menutup pintu perlahan-lahan dan bergegas turun ke dapur untuk menaruh se-toples biscuit cokelat dan dua mug _lemon tea_ hangat untuk menjadi cemilan kedua anak tersebut jika mereka terbangun nanti. Juga mengingatkan dirinya untuk menghubungi rumah Taehyung agar mengijinkan anak mereka menginap.

"Loh, mana kedua bocah itu?" Ayah Jungkook yang sedang bermain dengan Ro-ro, anjing mereka diruang makan tampak bingung karena kedua anak yang biasanya kelaparan dijam makan malam malah tidak muncul di meja makan.

"Tertidur. Pulas sekali. Aku heran, mereka hanya bermain game dan tampaknya lelah sekali."

"Tidak dibanguni?"

"Aku tidak tega. Nanti aku akan suruh Namjoonie memanaskan makanan."

"Apa mereka tidur sambil berpelukan lagi?"

Ibu Jungkook mengangguk. "Mereka manis sekali. Kasih sayang yang murni seperti persahabatan mereka itu tidak sepatutnya diganggu."

\- BREATHE-

.

.

.

.

Taehyung bersyukur karena Jungkook merupakan anak yang cemerlang dalam setiap bidang. Lahir dikeluarga Jeon yang memang terkenal dengan kepintaran dan talentanya mungkin menjadi faktor utama Jeon Jungkook menjadi sangat membanggakan. Ibunya seorang guru besar di sebuah universitas negeri di Busan. Ayahnya merupakan mantan atlit yang menjuari medali emas untuk Korea di ajang internasional ketika masih muda dan kini bekerja sebagai pelatih ternama di Seoul maupun Busan. Namjoon, kakak laki-lakinya masuk dalam daftar siswa dengan nilai ujian masuk universitas tertinggi di Korea dan Jungkook pernah meloncati satu tingkat disekolahnya (walaupun ia tak begitu suka fisika), dan meraih nilai terbaik dikelas.

Karena ini, Taehyung tak perlu menunggu hingga dua tahun lamanya untuk kembali bersekolah di gedung yang sama dengan Jungkook. Walaupun satu tahun juga tak terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

Bukan merupakan hal yang mengejutkan ketika banyak klub olahraga yang menginginkan Jungkook untuk mendaftar dan menjadi anggota mereka. Klub sepakbola, basket, volley, badminton dan _field hockey_ telah mengutus senior-senior untuk datang dan membujuk Jungkook agar bergabung. Pidatonya di upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan ringkasan prestasinya dibidang olahraga walaupun masih berumur sangat muda membuat ketua klub tergiur merekrut Jeon Jungkook, yang mempunyai darah atlit mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

Berbeda sekali dengan keadaan Taehyung saat menjadi siswa baru. Ia harus melewati tahap penyaringan klub dan malah mengundurkan diri dari klub basket sebulan setelah penerimaan anggota baru karena tersandung tali sepatu olahraganya sendiri.

" _Lacrosse_?" Taehyung duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Jungkook. Memasang wajah heran sekaligus takjub akan pilihan klub Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Bukankah keren?" Jungkook balik bertanya dari meja komputernya. Mengisi formulir _online_ untuk bergabung dengan tim _lacrosse_ sekolah.

"Aku kira kau akan pilih klub basket."

Jungkook berdecak. "Aku ingin mencoba yang baru. _Lacrosse_ sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku bisa pakai helm dan _outfit_ nya juga keren."

"Oh.." _dan juga manager-manager mereka yang cantik. Apa Jungkook tahu itu?_

Jungkook bisa merasakan keanehan pada intonasi suara Taehyung. Sesuatu yang harus bisa kau kuasai jika memiliki sahabat yang ada bersama mu dari kecil. "Hei.." katanya sambil beranjak dari meja computer dan berjalan kearah Taehyung. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak.."

"Kau tidak bisa bohong." Jungkook mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung dan menatapnya serius.

"Kau pasti akan terlihat sangat keren. Dan kau akan jadi murid populer."

"Maksudmu karena bermain _lacrosse_?"

"Ya, karena bermain _lacrosse_."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Harusnya kan kau bangga punya sahabat populer."

Taehyung menyilangkan kedua tangannya keudara. Membentuk tanda 'NO' yang besar dengan tatapan lesu. "Salah besar. Kalau kau populer semua orang akan memilikimu. Bukan aku saja."

Jungkook tertawa pelan. Pemikiran Taehyung memang selalu bisa mengejutkannya. "Siapa bilang semua orang boleh memiliki ku? Kalaupun mereka berpikiran seperti itu, kan aku hanya punya kau, bodoh."

Mendengar itu, Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

\- BREATHE-

.

.

.

.

" _Kan aku hanya punya kau, bodoh_."

Semuanya masih terngiang jelas di telinga Taehyung saat pandangannya terpaku pada seorang lelaki berumur lima belas tahun yang berlari dilapangan dengan _helmet_ putih yang menutupi hingga setengah wajahnya, _shoulder pads_ yang melindungi bahu bidangnya, _lacrosse stick_ yang digenggam dengan kuat, _gloves_ yang menutupi kedua tangan hangatnya, dan seragam dengan nomor punggung 31 dan tulisan JEON yang membalut tubuh atletiknya dengan sempurna.

Dulu, Taehyung lah yang berteriak paling keras. Melompat paling tinggi. Bersorak paling semangat setiap kali Jungkook mencetak poin. Euphoria yang tak pernah habisnya ia rasakan disetiap pertandingan _lacrosse_ Jungkook. Euphoria yang sekarang tidak lagi bisa ia rasakan semurni dulu.

Ada seseorang yang punya hak penuh untuk berdiri lebih dekat. Mungkin sepuluh meter lebih dekat kelapangan dimana Jungkook tengah bertanding. Suara sosok itu akan mencapai telinga Jungkook lebih baik dibandingkan teriakan menyerakkan Taehyung. Figur sosok itu akan terlihat lebih jelas dimata Jungkook dibandingkan figur Taehyung yang jauh dan kabur di atas tribun.

Senyum dan binar mata kagum yang perempuan itu pancarkan lebih bersinar dibandingkan ekspresi Taehyung yang bahkan mungkin tidak bisa Jungkook lihat dari lapangan.

 _Apa Jungkook bahkan sadar bahwa Taehyung ada disana?_

Taehyung menunduk ketika ia melihat Jungkook melempar senyum kepada sosok perempuan yang kini sedang melambai dari luar lapangan sebelum kemudian berlari kembali dan melanjutkan pertandingannya. Senyum yang sangat manis, menurut Taehyung. Tapi bukan untuk nya.

" _Kan aku hanya punya kau, bodoh_."

"Ya, dan kau hanya punya Jieun sekarang." Lirihan Taehyung bahkan belum sempat mencapai telinga pemain nomor 31 itu ketika suaranya terbang dan menguap keudara bersama sorakan ramai penonton lain.

\- BREATHE-

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

Udah nih chapter 2 :") Dikerjain ditengah tumpukan tugas yang nangis minta diselese-in, tapi apapun buat TaeKook dahhhh

Hope you enjoyed, and REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOMED.

Jangan sungkan marah-marah di review yaa hehe

Pasti dibales di update-an selanjutnya.

Oh ya sekedar mengingatkan, FF ini rate nya M bukan tanpa alasan loh (if you know what I mean) ah sudahlah.

Dan juga yang pada belum tau lacrosse, boleh dong searching dulu biar bisa ngebayangin gimana kerennya Jungkook pake seragam lacrosse

Makasih yang udah baca!

\- Come yell at me at my instagram account lauralaoo -


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is Lauralaoo!**

 **Ah, pokoknya mau bilang makasih sama yang udah repot-repot baca dan review. You guys are so sweet :")**

Balasan review-review kalian karena _I love doing this_ :

 **Guest :** Iya, aku seneng banget dengan karakter Taehyung yang _slightly_ manja disini karena menurutku Taehyung di real life emang gak jarang memperlihatkan sisi manjanya dia, jadi deh karakter dia yang begini, hehe, semoga suka ya? Dan Kookie menurut aku juga cocok dengan karakter yang _manly_ (apalagi kalau poni dia udah di belah dua, duhh gak tahan ah) Nah soal kurang panjangnya ff ini, ya aku juga ngerasa gitu sih T.T huhu, maaf ya, agak terkesan buru-buru (soalnya dikerjain ditengah masa-masa kuliah, dan aku mahasiswa kedokteran, jadi deh makin ruwet hehe). Sebenarnya aku pengen nyiptain alur maju mundur gitu, tapi gak kerasa ya _feel_ nya? Chapter kali ini janji bakal jadi lebih _slow_ lagi, _hope you enjoy!_

 **kookvBts** : kasian ya Taetae kita :", mungkin dia bakal lebih kasian lagi nih di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, (*nangis di pojokan) _but Taehyung is our ray of sunshine_ , pasti dia bahagia kok, sama ataupun gak sama Kookie pada akhirnya Taetae pasti nemuin kebahagiannya sendiri (?) Hehe, _hope you enjoy!_

 **taetae2 :** Makasih ya jempolnya :*, _hope you enjoy!_

 **kimnina** : Aku suka banget sama ff yang _adorable_ , makanya pengen nulis versi aku sendiri, nih udah di update ya , Nah kalau masalah Kookie yang mengkhianati Taetae itu juga cuman Tuhan, Kookienya, dan plot cerita yang tau hehehehe (tapi Kookie beneran sayang kok sama Taetae, _that I can assure you_ ) kelanjutannya Taehyung dekat sama siapa biarlah masa depan yang tau, _but_ _anyway_ _hope you enjoy!_

 **Jinchanjimin1** : Taehyung menjauh kah dari Jungkook? Nah itu biar masa depan yang menentukan hehehee ;) _hope you enjoy_!

 **skyblue phoenix** : Hidup uke Taetae! ._.9 Plotnya belum sebagus author-nim master diluar sana kok , nah emang sengaja sih nulis dengan bahasa yang sederhana karena tujuannya supaya bisa bikin pembaca menikmati dengan baik, semoga kedepannya ff ini makin bagus yaa, _hope you enjoy!_

 **VkookKookV** : Iya ini TaeKook kok, tenang aja ;) _Friendship with a little bit of love (A LOT actually_ ) ehehe. Kita semua sedih kok kalau Taehyung yang manis ini sedih ;( *maafkan author ya taetae* Kalau masalah rate M, tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya? Antara siapa dan siapa hanya masa depan yang tau, lol. Makasih banget pesannya, sweet banget T.T, _anyway hope you enjoy!_

 **ParkceyePark** : Oke deh, pasti aku lanjut! _Thank you, and hope you enjoy_! :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

" _Hyung, biar ku beri tau sesuatu yang telah kupelajari dari semua ini._

 _Bahwa rasa sakitnya terasa begitu gila ketika kau tau kau harus melepaskan seseorang tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena kau dengan bodohnya menunggu sesuatu yang mustahil untuk terjadi."_

 _Taehyung menutup kedua matanya dengan pikiran yang berkelebat. Akan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran karena cinta yang sudah tidak dapat ia pisahkan lagi. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Mengacaukan perasaannya. Apa yang telah tumbuh begitu kuat, tegap, dan berakar teguh, didalam persahabatannya dengan Jungkook runtuh begitu saja. Semu dengan mudahnya._

 _Jungkook bagi Taehyung adalah nafas. Udara dan oksigennya. Berkali-kali ia memberi tahu Yoongi bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan sisi Jungkook. Dengan suara parau menahan tangis dan mata yang sendu dibawah matahari tenggelam, ia akan tetap mencintainya._

 _Yoongi menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Untuk menyerah. Tapi tidak sekalipun Taehyung akan melakukannya. Bahkan memikirkan hal itu pun tabu baginya. Tapi mungkin, setitik niat itu makin lama makin membesar. Seiring dengan jarak tak kasat mata yang terbentang semakin luas diantara mereka._

" _Menyerah." Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sudah kubilang, kan?" Jungkook melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tubuhnya bersandar di bingkai pintu berwarna putih yang menghubungkan kedalam ruangan berukuran sedang dimana Taehyung tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah jengah.

"Ya,ya,ya. Terserahmu saja-lah." Taehyung menjawab sambil berbalik membelakangi Jungkook yang masih berdiri di jalan masuk kamarnya. Wajah Jungkook menggambarkan kemenangan yang licik. Membuat Taehyung merasa semakin sebal dan sedikit bersalah karena tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu sebelum ia mendaftar ke klub basket.

"Kau robot kaku yang terlalu pede bermain basket."

"Kan aku tidak terjatuh saat bermain basket, Kookie. Tapi saat aku melakukan pemanasan dan berlari mengitari lapangan. Berapa kali sih aku harus bilang ini ke orang-orang. Menyebalkan."

Jungkook terkekeh sambil mengambil langkah masuk dan mendekati tempat tidur dimana Taehyung sedang berbaring. Ia duduk dan menyamankan diri dipinggir tempat tidur dan bersandar dengan kedua tangannya. "Bahkan terdengar lebih buruk."

"Kau kesini hanya mau menertawaiku."

"Dan mengejekmu karena begitu bodoh. Tersandung tali sepatumu sendiri, ya Tuhan, apa yang salah denganmu, sih?"

Taehyung mendengus kesal. Ia mengangkat selimut yang tadinya hanya menutupi setengah tubuhnya dan menariknya keatas kepala. "Aku membencimu."

"Kau menyayangiku."

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Aku orang penting dalam hidupmu."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Satu-satunya sahabat dan _dongsaeng_ paling berharga yang kau miliki."

 _Oh betapa akuratnya itu semua._

Taehyung tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik. Matanya terbuka penuh dibalik selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Membuang nafas perlahan-lahan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Larut dalam pemikiran bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya tampaknya tidak pernah menuju kearah yang bagus.

"Tangan dan kakiku sakit, kau tau?"

Kali ini, Jungkook lah yang menghela nafas. "Aku tau."jawabnya. Tubuh Jungkook mendekat kearah gundukan selimut disampingnya. Menebak letak kepala Taehyung dan perlahan memposisikan kepalanya untuk bersandar diatas selimut yang menutupi kepala sahabatnya itu. Jika saja kain tebal itu tidak ada, wajah mereka pasti akan berhadapan dekat sekali.

Taehyung dapat merasakan berat kepala Jungkook diatas kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja, lehernya terasa lebih hangat. Kemudian hangat itu menjalar sedemikian rupa hingga keatas dahinya. Sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya bahkan ketika ia berpelukan dengan Jungkook dalam tidurnya.

"Aku tau." "Karena itu aku disini, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

Kompres es ditangan Jungkook tak lagi terasa sedingin saat pertama kali ia mengaplikasikannya ke memar di lengan Taehyung. Namun jari-jarinya masih bertautan dengan jari-jari Taehyung dalam cara yang sederhana tapi terasa sangat pas. Taehyung duduk ditempat tidur memandangi _dongsaeng_ -nya yang tengah berjongkok diatas lantai, merawat memarnya dengan sangat halus.

"Rasanya semua yang kulakukan tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik." Mulai Taehyung memecah keheningan.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Aku rasa, basket memang bukan untukmu."

"Kalau begitu, berlari, melompat, bahkan berjalan juga bukan untukku. Aku mungkin memang cuman robot berjalan kaku dan ceroboh yang tidak punya talenta apapun."

Jungkook menghentikan gerakan tangannya diatas lengan Taehyung. Kedua netra remaja itu saling bertemu. Ekspresi wajah Jungkook pun tak lagi setenang dua detik yang lalu. Ada sebuah ketidaksetujuan tergambar didalam bola matanya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tapi kau benar. Aku harusnya mendengarkanmu." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku akan mengundurkan diri." "Tidak ada gunanya meneruskan ini semua kalau aku hanya tau cara melukai diriku sendiri."

Mendengar itu Jungkook meremas pelan telapak tangan Taehyung. Mencoba menyalurkan sesuatu yang dapat menenangkannya. "Yah, mungkin memang olahraga bukan untukmu. Tapi aku yakin kau bukannya tidak memiliki talenta." "Semua orang punya bakat dan itu juga berlaku untukmu."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin, bodoh."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Lama Jungkook menatap wajah Taehyung dan Taehyung tak berniat sedikitpun untuk lepas dari tatapan itu. Ia merasa seakan digenggam oleh mata indah Jungkook yang gelap dan ia menyukainya. Perasaan hangat aneh di lehernya kembali bersarang ketika Jungkook makin mempererat genggamannya. "Aku yakin karena kau adalah orang yang spesial."

"Ma..maksudmu?"

"Namjoon-hyung sering mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi pacarnya lewat _handphone_ , awalnya aku mengabaikannya. Tapi tiap malam ia akan menelpon pacarnya dan mengatakan kalau ia menyayanginya. Kemudian aku bertanya pada Namjoon-hyung"

"Kau tanya apa?"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya, bodoh." Jungkook menekan nada suaranya, tanda ia belum ingin dijeda. "-Hyung, kenapa sih kau terus-terusan bilang itu pada pacarmu?- Namjoon-hyung kemudian bilang padaku karena pacarnya itu orang yang spesial."

"Lalu hubungannya dengan ku apa?" Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Namjoon-hyung bilang, orang yang spesial itu punya talenta membuat orang lain jadi sangat menyayanginya. Lihat, pacar Namjoon-hyung spesial, dia berhasil membuat Namjoon-hyung mengatakan padanya hampir setiap malam bahwa dia menyayanginya. Aku rasa, kau memang tak punya bakat dalam olahraga. Tapi kau punya bakat membuat orang lain menyayangimu."

"Aku menyayangimu, Hyung." _Oh Tuhan_.

"Lihat, kan? Kau punya talenta." Jungkook mengakhirinya dengan satu senyuman yang sangat tulus. Begitu tulusnya hingga mampu membuat Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dorongan untuk jatuh dari tempat tidur dan bergegas memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Mereka terduduk diatas lantai dingin dengan sedikit kasar menghasilkan Jungkook yang meringis dalam pelukannya dengan Taehyung.

"Nah, sampai kita menemukan bakat mu yang sebenarnya, bakatmu yang sekarang adalah membuat orang lain menyayangimu. Oke?" kata Jungkook sambil melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk dipundak Jungkook. Ia bersyukur didalam hati tentang betapa beruntungnya ia dapat tumbuh dan berkembang bersama-sama sahabat seperti Jungkook yang luar biasa. Selalu berhasil membawanya kepermukaan tiap kali ia akan tenggelam walaupun dengan cara yang sederhana.

"Bagaimana kalau klub melukis?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Klub teater?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Hmm, klub _manhwa_?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita mendaftarkanmu ke klub menjahit."

"Kookieeeeee" Keluh Taehyung dan memukul pelan bahu _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Mengundang tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

Taehyung yang berumur lima belas tahun bukan Taehyung yang dapat memutuskan apapun dalam hidupnya dengan tepat dan baik. Contohnya saat ia mempertanyakan suhu tubuhnya yang cenderung seringkali meningkat tiap ia dan Jungkook bersentuhan. Selama ini ia mampu mengabaikan itu dan tak mengambil pusing. Namun panas itu makin menjadi-jadi dan membuatnya mempertanyakan sesuatu. Apa tubuhnya mulai menolak sentuhan dari sahabatnya itu?

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi, kakak laki-lakinya dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ragu apakah ia pergi ketempat orang yang benar melihat Yoongi yang bahkan tidak pernah punya semangat untuk pergi kuliah hampir setiap pagi. Apalagi meladeni Taehyung dengan segala pertanyaan anehnya mengenai Jungkook.

"Kau mencintainya." Tidak kurang. Tidak lebih. Itulah yang dikatakan Yoongi saat mendengar dengan tenang semua penjelasan Taehyung yang terkesan amburadul dan penuh ketidakyakinan.

"HAH?!" Mulut Taehyung terbuka lebar.

"Kau mencintainya." Yoongi mengulang bahkan dengan intonasi yang sama.

"Aku bisa dengar itu, Hyung." Taehyung bergerak gelisah diatas kursi belajar Yoongi.

"Lalu apa masalahmu, _kiddo_?" Kakaknya itu melempar tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur dan mengerang puas ketika ia telah menemukan posisi tidur yang menurutnya paling nyaman.

"Apa kau serius sekarang?" Taehyung masih tak percaya dengan kesimpulan kakaknya itu.

"Itu harusnya kata-kataku, _baby bro_." Yoongi bangkit kembali dan kini ia telah duduk sepenuhnya dihadapan Taehyung untuk memulai obrolan yang lebih serius.

"Kau bertanya seperti ini sama saja kau menanyakan apa warna langit padaku. Kemudian aku memberimu jawaban, langit itu biru."

"Aku tidak mencintai Jungkook. Ya, aku menyayanginya. Tapi bukankah cinta itu sesuatu yang lebih dalam? Misalnya untuk _appa_ ke _eomma_?"

"Tidak juga. Apa yang kau rasakan terhadap _dongsaeng_ seumur hidupmu itu juga wujud dari cinta. Semua orang yang memperhatikan kalian biar hanya selama lima detik, aku jamin, akan langsung berkesimpulan kalau kalian adalah pasangan kekasih."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ini tidak akan semudah yang ia kira. Taehyung ternyata lebih bodoh dari yang ia pikirkan. "Aku berikan satu pertanyaan padamu."

"Kalau Jungkook tidak ada, bagaimana jadinya dirimu?"

Dan semua itu datang menusuk kepalanya begitu cepat.

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Apa yang akan kulakukan tanpanya?_

 _Kalau tidak ada Jungkook, bukankah itu akan terasa sangat membosankan._

 _Tidak, bahkan menyedihkan._

 _Menyakitkan?_

 _Aku tidak tau._

 _Aku tidak mau tidak ada Jungkook._

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, paru-parunya menjadi sesak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

"Aku mencintainya."

Yoongi bernafas lega. "Dan laut itu biru." Karena sejelas dan se-universal itulah perasaan kedua insan itu terlihat bagi semua orang yang mengenal mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Aaaah chapter 3 nih, T.T

Ini chapter terakhir dimana Jieun belum muncul.

Chapter selanjutnya sang putri nan mempesona akan datang dan berpartisipasi didalam hubungan Taetae dan Kookie.

Semoga suka chapter 3 ini, dan mohon maaf sama kekurangan atau typo nya yaaaa

Makasih yang udah baca

REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOMED!

Marah-marah di review juga aku senang banget kok bacanya, huuu T.T

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

\- Come yell at me at my instagram account, lauralaoo -


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! This is Lauralaoo!_

 _As always_ , makasih buat yang udah baca dari chapter 1 sampai 3, _seriously it means so much to me!_

Buat yang chapter 3 menurut aku _kinda off_ , ya? Selain pendek banget, juga kurang nge- _feel_. Sebenarnya itu chapter terinspirasi dan terdedikasi buat orang-orang yang _insecure_ *kayak aku* dan jadilah Taehyung yang kurang percaya diri dan Jungkook yang jadi penolongnya dengan meyakinkan dia kalau dia itu _lovely and talented_ .

Mungkin ada juga yang ngerasa ini ff kok _cringey_ banget sih, bikin geli gitu bacanya. Ya, emang sih, karena Taekook nya terlalu banyak afeksi (pegang sana pegang sini) gitu ya? Jadinya enek ._. Tapi aku seneng nulisnya, gimana dong

Dan buat yang ngereview, makasih banyak ya udah nungguin dan ngebaca ff ini, _I will reply to u next time :*_!

 _Hope you enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

Gedung krem itu tidak dibangun terlalu tinggi. Lantai duanya bahkan dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari arah lapangan hijau tempat murid-murid berolahraga. Bila dihitung, terdapat total lima belas jendela kaca berukuran sedang yang terbuka menghadap lapangan. Semuanya memperlihatkan keadaan kelas yang berubah-ubah. Tenang ketika ada guru dan ramai ketika tak ada guru. Kadang-kadang seorang murid laki-laki berperawakan kurus dengan rambut yang tak pernah diatur rapi akan berdiri disalah satu jendela. Bersandar pada _frame_ kayu yang kokoh dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ada _name tag_ kecil bertuliskan Kim Taehyung disana. Memandang lapangan dengan mata sayu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia termenung diposisinya. Larut dalam debu-debu pemikiran yang terbang tak tentu arah didalam otaknya.

"Kim Taehyung!" bahkan suara memanggil yang keluar dari mulut teman kelasnya tak sampai ke gendang telinga Taehyung.

"Tae! Taehyung!" sekali lagi ia mengabaikan suara itu.

"Astaga, anak ini!" Yang memanggil kemudian menyerah dan memilih untuk meraih buku tulis diatas salah satu meja lantas memukul kepala Taehyung kuat dengan buku itu. "AWWWW!" Respon yang diinginkannya akhirnya muncul.

"Park Jimin! Apa yang salah denganmu?" sahut Taehyung kesal sambil menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ya! Apa yang salah denganku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, bodoh. Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Jangan mengembalikan pertanyaanku, _dwarf_!"

 _That's it._ Mengatai Jimin pendek sama saja memperpendek hidup setidaknya lima tahun. Baru saja Jimin akan melancarkan serangan keduanya ketika ekor matanya menangkap apa yang sedang diperhatikan Taehyung sedari tadi di lapangan sekolah mereka.

 _Lacrosse_.

Maka Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjepit kepala Taehyung dengan lengan dan beralih menatap wajah Taehyung serius. "Jungkook sedang berlatih?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu. Anggukan kecil dari kepala Taehyung menjawab pertanyaanya. Tubuh Taehyung kembali berputar ke arah jendela itu. Sendu yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik matanya lama kelamaan muncul ke permukaan. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Perasaan senang ketika melihat laki-laki itu sedang berlatih dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

"Lihat dia, nomor 31 sedang berlari disana, bukankah dia yang terlihat paling keren?" Taehyung tersenyum dan siapapun yang melihat senyum itu pasti bisa ikut merasakan sendu tersembunyi yang ia sedang tahan mati-matian sekarang.

"Tae," nada Jimin berubah menjadi lebih khawatir sekarang. Dan Taehyung benci itu. Ia tidak akan membuat orang lain jatuh mengasihaninya hanya karena kehidupan cinta yang kacau.

"Kau ingat tidak waktu kita masih sangat kecil? Dulu semua orang menyukai anak itu." Taehyung menelan ludah pahit yang perlahan melumpuhkan tenggorokannya. "Anak itu begitu tampan dan perilakunya sangat baik. Kau juga sampai menyukainya." Tawa renyah yang kaku keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Menambah kekhawatiran Jimin terhadap teman nya itu. "Tapi sayangnya, aku yang jadi sahabat baiknya. Bukan kau. Bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi aku."

"Ya. Kau yang jadi sahabat baiknya." Suara Jimin halus dan meyakinkan.

Taehyung diam untuk beberapa saat. Tidak pernah sedetik pun pandangan matanya lepas dari pria dilapangan itu. Jungkook kini sedang menyingkir sesaat dari arena kemudian melepas _helmet_ nya kasar. Rambutnya basah dan mencuat karena keringat. Nafas memburu dengan peluh yang tak berhenti mengalir ke pelipisnya. Wajah lelah namun gembira tergambar jelas disana. Betapa damainya Taehyung dapat menyaksikan itu semua. Bagaimana ia ingin sekali berada disana untuk sekedar berteriak "Kau keren sekali, Jungkookie!"

Tiba-tiba tangan pucat dengan kuku-kuku yang dihiasi dan diwarnai serta memegang _energy drink_ dingin dan menawarkannya untuk Jungkook dengan gerak-gerik yang lembut memecah pemandangan indah itu bagi Taehyung.

Dalam sekejap senyum Jungkook merekah. Binar matanya menghalus. Dari arah tempatnya berdiri, Taehyung bisa menangkap mulut Jungkook yang membentuk kata "terimakasih" singkat dan meraih _energy drink_ itu. Senyumnya bahkan tak lenyap sekalipun ia tengah menegak minuman kaleng itu dengan cepat dan meletakan sisanya diatas bangku dipinggir lapangan. Jungkook menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Taehyung sangat tau itu.

"Taehyung.." Jimin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung ketika ia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Jungkook dan 'orang itu' dilapangan.

"Hei, Jim." Taehyung menyela dengan mantap. "Apa kau sudah dengar rumor, ah bukan, berita heboh itu?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja Jimin tau. Semua orang disekolah ini tau. Lucu bagaimana orang-orang menganggap apapun yang dilakukan seorang Jungkook adalah hal yang menakjubkan dan patut menyebarkannya keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Termasuk ketika Jungkook memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang murid perempuan.

"Tentang Jungkook dan Jieun yang berpacaran?" _Yup, kalimat itu masih terasa nyeri_.

Taehyung tak membalas dengan kata 'Ya'. Ia hanya tersenyum kecut dan menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. "Orang bilang mereka berdua serasi sekali." "Si tampan dan si cantik. Norak sekali julukan itu, tapi bukankah memang kita harus mengakuinya?" semakin lama suara Taehyung semakin terdengar serak.

Jimin tak begitu setuju. "Tidak juga. Orang-orang memang suka melebih-lebihkan." Ia mengangkat bahunya. Jika dua pertiga murid dari sekolah itu tergila-gila dengan pasangan Jungkook dan Jieun, maka Jimin termasuk satu pertiganya. Menurutnya, aneh melihat Jungkook lebih dekat ke orang lain selain Taehyung. Ia begitu terbiasa dengan pemandangan Taehyung yang melekat erat dengan Jungkook dan sebaliknya semenjak ia kecil dan sekarang ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang 'berbeda', membuatnya merasa tak nyaman dan aneh.

"Kau pasti sudah dengar banyak hal dari Yoongi-hyung. Melihat dirimu yang selalu main ke kamarnya setiap akhir pekan. Aku tak akan heran jika kau tau bagaimana perasaanku terhadap anak dilapangan itu. Yoongi-hyung kadang-kadang tidak pandai menutup mulutnya."

Jimin ikut bersender di _frame_ jendela. Mengedarkan matanya kearah lapangan hijau yang membentang luas dibawah mereka. Jungkook kini sedang duduk dibangku pinggir lapangan dengan sosok yang tentu saja adalah Jieun disampingnya. Entah apa yang pasangan itu sedang bicarakan. Yang dapat dilihat Jimin saat itu hanyalah rona merah tipis di pipi Jien dan senyum yang belum juga hilang dari wajah si pemain bernomor punggung 31.

"Siapapun yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu dari taman kanak-kanak sampai sekarang, aku jamin, tidak harus mendengar dari Yoongi-hyung pun, mereka dengan jelas bisa melihat bahwa kau menyukai anak itu. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Jimin memulai.

"Taehyung, aku bisa melihat kalau perasaanmu terhadapnya begitu besar, sampai-sampai seluruh gerak tubuh, permukaan kulitmu, air mukamu, matamu itu dan senyuman kotak bodohmu menunjukan kalau kau sangat menyayanginya. _Sekali lagi_ , lebih dari sekedar sahabat." "Ingatlah. Aku ini juga temanmu dari kita masih bocah nakal dan ingusan. Aku tau benar, Tae."

Pelatih klub _Lacrosse_ di lapangan menatap jam tangannya.

Menarik pluit yang bergantung lemah di leher berkerutnya. Meniup tanda bahwa istirahat untuk pemain telah usai. Isyarat kalau Jungkook harus segera kembali berlatih. Langit sore itu terang. Belum ada isyarat bahwa matahari akan tenggelam. Bau udara terasa segar dan menyejukkan. Tanda adanya hujan pun tak muncul di ramalan cuaca _smartphone_ semua orang. Tidak ada yang salah di hari itu. Semua tampak sempurna. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Jungkook berdiri dan meraih _helmet_ berwarna kombinasi hitam dan oranye miliknya yang ia istirahatkan tenang diatas bangku beberapa waktu lalu sebelum menarik tangan Jieun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Lucu bagaimana kau yang 'notabene' hanya teman sekelasku semenjak kecil dan malah tau benar tentang perasaanku, Jim."

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jieun yang masih duduk dibangku. Kedua insan itu saling menatap. Tangannya meraih punggung tangan Jieun, kemudian jari-jari mereka bertautan. Ucapan klise tentang 'dunia hanya milik berdua' rasanya cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana yang dibagi pasangan itu. Dunia yang tidak akan pernah bisa disentuh oleh seorang Kim Taehyung. Dibawah langit senja Busan, sungguh hari itu adalah hari yang sempurna bagi sebagian orang.

Dibawah langit senja Busan, dengan Taehyung yang menatapnya dari jauh, Jungkook mencium bibir Jieun.

"Tapi Jungkook," Taehyung menarik nafas dalam. Menyaksikkan dengan jelas ciuman manis itu terjadi jauh sekali dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun menusuk begitu sakitnya. Tungkainya melemah dan jika saja ia tak bertumpu pada bingkai kayu jendela, ia yakin akan ambruk kelantai saat itu juga.

"-orang yang tumbuh denganku setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun, tidak tau apa-apa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

Taehyung adalah tipikal orang yang akan merayakan apapun yang menurutnya spesial dan patut untuk diselebrasi-kan. Tidak perlu sesuatu yang muluk seperti menang olimpiade sains atau mendapat surat ijin mengemudi. Hal-hal sederhana seperti Jungkook yang berhasil masuk ke tim inti _Lacrosse_ sekolah mereka saja sudah cukup membuatnya melompat-lompat riang dan menarik paksa Jungkook ke kedai _jajjangmyeon_ terdekat.

"Maaf ya, Hyung-mu ini hanya bisa traktir _jajjangmyeon_ hari ini." Dengan ujung bibir yang menurun Taehyung membuat nada bicaranya terdengar sedih. "Lain kali aku traktir _lobster_."

Jungkook meletakkan gelas berisi air lemon miliknya dan menatap Taehyung kesal. "Aku kan tidak minta untuk kau traktir, bodoh!"

"Hey, kita kan harus merayakan ini!" Taehyung mengangkat sumpit nya ke udara. Menunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan batang _stainless_ itu. Ancang-ancang bahwa ia siap berdebat.

"Apa yang harus dirayakan? Tidak ada yang spesial, Tae."

"Bodoh, tentu saja ada. Kau kan berhasil masuk tim inti _Lacrosse_. Apa kau tau arti dari kata 'tim inti'? Artinya, dengan otomatis kau akan mengikuti pertandingan antar sekolah menengah se-Busan, kau tau?! BUKANKAH ITU HEBAT?!" Taehyung hampir saja berteriak lebih keras jika tidak dihentikan dengan telapak tangan Jungkook yang membekap mulutnya paksa,

"Astaga, _hyung_ bodoh! Pelankan suaramu!"

"Mmm..ok..kkay..Sorii" Katanya dibalik tangan Jungkook dan menepis tangan itu agar menjauh dari mulutnya yang tak sabar ingin kembali berceloteh.

"Tapi serius Jungkook. Kau benar-benar keren. Aku jadi tambah kagum padamu, _dongsaeng_ emasku."

"Jangan terlalu mendramatisir ini. Masuk ke tim inti itu menurutku tidak begitu sulit. Sekali coba, aku langsung terdaftar." Kata Jungkook sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Stop jadi arogan begitu, dasar sombong!" Taehyung memukul pelan kepala Jungkook dengan sumpitnya, berefek pada Jungkook yang meringis protes. "Lagipula, dengan masuk tim inti _Lacrosse_ , kau akan menjadi sangat terkenal disekolah, kau tau? Semua murid yang masuk tim inti klub olahraga tampaknya terlihat keren bahkan dari cara mereka berjalan."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mendramatisir, Tae." Mulai Jungkook kembali menentang. "Kupikir kau tidak suka kalau aku jadi populer. _Semua orang akan memiliki ku_ , hmm?"

Taehyung memasang senyum tipis. Walau senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya, ia yakin Jungkook akan tetap percaya dengan wajah gembira yang ia buat. "Kalau itu, aku sudah memutuskan."

"Memutuskan apa?"

"Kalau kau sekarang boleh dimiliki semua orang." Cengiran Taehyung melebar.

"Keputusan aneh apa itu?"

"Aku pikir seorang _hyung_ yang baik seharusnya tidak mencegah _dongsaeng_ nya untuk bersinar. Kalau kau jadi lebih populer nantinya, _hyung_ mu ini akan semakin bangga. Siapa sih yang tidak bangga punya _dongsaeng_ yang keren seperti kau? Lalu aku akan pamer ke teman-teman kelasku kalau si Jeon Jungkook, siswa cemerlang itu adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Kemudian mereka akan memandangku sebagai orang keren juga. Rencana yang bagus kan?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil. Ia meraih kepala Taehyung dan merusak rambut-rambut Taehyung dengan kasar hingga benar-benar terlihat kacau dan berantakan. "Bodoh sekali sih, alien satu ini."

"Aku bukan alien!" Taehyung mengelak dari tangan Jungkook yang memborbardir rambut yang ia susah payah atur tadi pagi. Bukankah Jungkook tau bagaimana sulitnya mengatur rambur berantakan Taehyung itu. Dimana sopan santunnya?

"Tapi kau orang aneh. Seperti dari planet lain." Senyum Jungkook yang semakin lebar membuat matanya melengkung dengan aneh, namun tetap terlihat tampan. Bibirnya sangat tipis dan kering. Ingin sekali Taehyung menyentuhnya. Menyusuri teksturnya. Mengukir lembut jari-jarinya diatas kedua belah bibir tipis itu.

 _Menciumnya_.

"Apa itu hal yang buruk? Jadi orang aneh." Tanya Taehyung masih tenggelam dalam pemandangan wajah Jungkook yang berada tak begitu jauh darinya. Hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kayu usang milik kedai.

Senyum Jungkook melembut. "Tidak. Itu membuatmu terlihat menggemaskan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

Pertandingan pertama Jungkook melawan tim inti _Lacrosse_ dari sekolah lain, Taehyung berdiri disana. Di tribune yang terletak tak begitu jauh untuk hilang dari pandangannya dibalik _helmet_. Mengawasi semua gerak Jungkook di lapangan. Sahabatnya memang telah berjanji dengan bola mata yang memancarkan sebuah keyakinan. Berkata bahwa dia akan ada disana untuk berteriak paling keras. Melompat paling tinggi. Bersorak nama Jungkook paling semangat hingga seluruh penonton dan lawan mainnya tau bahwa Jungkook adalah atlit _Lacrosse_ terbaik di Korea.

Jungkook sempat menanggapi bahwa Taehyung melebih-lebihkan itu semua. Namun sebenarnya ia merasa begitu lega sekaligus tenang menyadari bahwa Taehyung ada disana. _Untuknya_. Mendukung Jungkook dengan senyuman yang paling membutakan. Bahkan teriakan namanya yang semakin lama semakin terdengar parau itu menelusup masuk kedalam otaknya ketika berlari ditengah lapangan, menenangkan batinnya yang sempat gugup, memberinya setitik cahaya harapan yang sangat indah, berbisik padanya 'Kau bisa melakukan ini, Jungkook. Karena Taehyung ada disana.'

Bola Lacrosse mengarah kearahnya. Jungkook berada pada posisi _attack_ di timnya. Mengartikan bahwa dialah yang bertanggung jawab mencetak poin kemenangan untuk timnya. _Untuk Taehyung._ Ia menangkap bola dengan sempurna. Bersiap menerjang _defensive area_ milik tim lawanya. Jungkook oleh pelatihnya berkali-kali dipuji sebagai _attackmen_ yang brilian dalam menghandel _stick_ dan mobilitas kedua tangannya. Menjadikannya sukses meraih posisi _attackmen_ walaupun belum bergabung begitu lama dalam tim.

 _"Ujian yang nyata untuk seorang attackmen yang hebat tidak hanya seberapa mampunya dia untuk mencetak poin, namun juga seberapa baiknya dia dapat melewati area offensive dan wing lawan sebelum akhirnya menembus masuk untuk mencetak goal. Jungkook tidak hanya 'excellent' dalam membuat skor, tapi ia juga berlari dengan cepat dan luwes, fokus, tenang, dan terarah. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi ace yang baik"_ Jungkook memutar ulang kata-kata pelatihnya saat itu. Sekedar untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia bisa melakukan ini. Ia bukan pemain tanpa persiapan. Energi akan ia kerahkan begitu besar jika itu yang harus dilakukannya untuk menang dan membanggakan timnya, pelatihnya, dan tentu saja, Taehyung.

Bola masih berada padanya.

Ia mempercayakan dua teman dalam timnya untuk melindungi posisinya.

Sepuluh detik tertinggal sebelum permainan berakhir dan skor pada papan masih seri.

Jungkook berlari.

Ia berlari dan menahan napasnya.

Suara dalam milik seseorang mencapai telinganya yang tertutup _helmet_.

"JUNGKOOK, KAU BISA MELAKUKAN INI! HYUNG PERCAYA PADAMU!"

Jungkook bisa melakukan ini. Ia tersenyum dan berjanji akan memeluk hyung bodohnya itu nanti jika ia berhasil menang malam ini.

Dan ia menang.

Tim nya menang. Karena Jungkook si anak emas dengan gagahnya berhasil mencetak poin di detik-detik terakhir.

Euforia gila meledak dilapangan dan ditribun penonton. Semua terlihat kabur dan melelahkan untuk Jungkook. Namun hal yang diingatnya pertama kali saat papan skor berubah angka dan menyatakan bahwa timnya menang, Jungkook dengan spontan berpaling dari posisinya. Mencari-cari Taehyung di tribun penonton.

Hyung nya ada disana. Selalu disana. Tersenyum begitu lebar, Jungkook khawatir akan membuat mulutnya mati rasa karena terlalu banyak tersenyum. Tangannya mengacung tinggi membuat tanda _'ok, good job'_ diudara. Membuat Jungkook berterimakasih kepada semua latihan kerasnya selama ini. Usahanya terbayarkan dan sahabatnya ada disana untuk menyaksikannya.

Maka Jungkook membalas senyumnya dari arah lapangan. Mengirimkan _peace sign_ dengan kedua jarinya kepada Taehyung. Ia berhasil membuat Taehyung bangga padanya. Sesungguhnya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ini.

Ia baru saja akan berjalan mendatangi Taehyung setelah timnya memberikan pelukan meremukkan tulang dan ucapan trimakasih kepada Jungkook, saat ia merasakan seseorang yang menarik seragam _Lacrosse_ nya dengan canggung dari belakang punggungnya.

Jungkook berbalik. Menemukan wajah mungil perempuan yang terbingkai begitu mempesona dengan rambut sebahunya yang hitam legam dan terlihat sangat halus. Perempuan itu tidak menatap matanya, tapi Jungkook yakin bahwa kedua mata itu pasti besar dan memancarkan kecantikan. Saat ia bicara, suaranya terdengar sangat rapuh. "Jungkook-ssi, kan?" tanyanya dengan gugup dan belum berani untuk menatap Jungkook balik.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan walaupun ia tahu si perempuan tidak akan bisa melihat gerakan kepalanya. Ia menunggu dalam keadaan diam yang sangat canggung. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa karena ia memang tidak mengenal perempuan itu dan tidak punya ide tentang maksud perempuan itu mendatanginya. Yang ia tau, perempuan itu memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Aku Jieun."

"Oh," Jungkook benar-benar tidak tau akan menjawab apapun selain kata pendek yang terdengar sedikit cuek itu.

"Kau tadi sangat hebat." Kali ini sang perempuan mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan mata Jungkook. Benar saja dugaannya, jelas sekali kalau Jieun adalah sosok seorang putri yang dibesarkan dengan perlakuan seperti putri juga melihat wajahnya yang super halus dan figure nya yang sangat berbeda dengan perempuan standar lainnya disekolah.

"Trimakasih," Jungkook merasakan keanehan dimulutnya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar berbicara pada wanita seumurannya yang tengah memujinya secara langsung seperti ini. Jieun punya keberanian yang patut diacungi jempol anak perempuan lainnya karena dengan nekatnya mendekati Jungkook si siswa populer seperti itu sementara mereka hanya berhenti dengan meneriaki dan mengagumi Jungkook dari jauh.

"Aku berniat untuk mendaftar menjadi manajer klub _Lacrosse_ , Jungkook-ssi. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Jieun tersenyum dan suaranya terdengar lebih ceria.

 _Dari sudut matanya, Jungkook melihat bahwa Taehyung masih menunggunya dengan sabar diatas tribune._

To Be Continued

REVIEW AKAN SANGAT-SANGAT-SANGAT AKU HARGAI.

LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.

-Come yell at me at my instagram account lauralaoo –


	5. Chapter 5

Hi this is taegerlily (ganti username)

Bagi yang lupa baca chapter sebelumnya supaya nyambung sama chapter yang ini ;D

Gak banyak cingcong karena udah lama banget BREATHE gak update

.

.

.

I hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

Setelah itu semua terjadi begitu cepat untuk Taehyung. Seakan baru kemarin ia melihat Jungkook yang tumbuh disampingnya menjadi Jungkook yang lama kelamaan berubah gagah dan lebih kuat. Menjadi Jungkook yang memiliki tubuh tegap dan otot terlatih. Menjadi Jungkook yang berhasil menggaet posisi kapten _lacrosse_ dengan mudah. Jungkook yang garis rahangnya semakin menajam, hidung yang tinggi, dengan wajah yang semakin tampan. Jungkook yang bisa melakukan apa saja dengan sempurna.

Jungkook yang jatuh cinta.

Setelah itu semua terjadi seperti satu kedipan mata untuk Taehyung. Kini ia mulai berpikir tentang bagaimana mengerikannya efek jika seseorang jatuh cinta karena tiba-tiba saja Jungkook tidak ada disampingnya. Jungkook tidak ada ketika Taehyung menyantap _odeng_ dengan kuah hangat dikedai favorit mereka, ketika Taehyung hampir bermandikan tanah saat mengurus kebun mini milik ibunya, atau saat ia berkutat dengan komputernya bermain _overwatch_ didalam kamarnya. Pemandangan itu asing untuk Taehyung. Saat tidak ada Jungkook, ia merasa apapun aktivitas rutin yang ia lakukan, kini terasa berbeda. Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran sahabatnya itu selama bertahun-tahun sehingga ketika ia harus dihadapkan dengan ketiadaan orang tersebut, Taehyung merasakan pahit di lidahnya.

Jungkook yang jatuh cinta, bukan Jungkook yang sama untuk Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

.

.

Pertama,

Baiklah, mungkin pagi ini sedikit berbeda. Mungkin Jungkook punya latihan pagi yang harus ia hadiri dan membuatnya tidak bisa menjemput Taehyung seperti yang ia lakukan setiap hari dengan senyuman bodoh dan gigi kelinci yang ia pampangkan didepan pagar rumah Taehyung. Dari apa yang ia ceritakan pada Taehyung, anak itu sedang mengincar posisi kapten _lacrosse_ di sekolah mereka, sehingga ia harus menjadi ekstra disiplin. Jika itu alasannya tidak muncul dipintu rumah Taehyung, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Taehyung tidak akan pernah menghalangi pria itu untuk mengejar hal yang ia mau hanya karena keinginan egoisnya.

Kedua,

Taehyung bukannya tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu sepanjang hari. Ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook di koridor sekolah dan melihat rambutnya yang setengah basah, mungkin ia mandi setelah latihan pagi yang berat, dikelilingi oleh teman satu tim _lacrosse_ nya dan tertawa ketika berjalan menyusuri koridor. Jungkook bukannya tak melihat Taehyung. Ketika matanya menangkap hyung-nya itu, ekspresinya lantas menyala. "Hyung!" serunya riang berjalan mendatangi Taehyung. Melihat itu, Taehyung ikut tersenyum. Kekhawatiran tak beralasan yang sedari pagi menghantuinya kini hilang.

"Kau baru latihan pagi?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Yeah, aku harus bangun jauh lebih awal karena itu."

"Heh, tampaknya adik kita ini harus memasang setidaknya tiga alarm?" goda Taehyung sambil memukul lembut bahu Jungkook dengan kepalan tangannya. "Lagipula, posisi yang ia incar bukan main-main, benar kan?"

Kali ini, Jungkook tidak merasa malu ketika Taehyung menggodanya seperti itu. Ia hanya mengangguk mantap dan memancarkan sebuah keinginan yang kuat dari kedua matanya. Tetapi sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu karena tiba-tiba Jungkook menurunkan sudut bibirnya. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa menjemputmu pagi ini."

Taehyung spontan menggeleng cepat. "Hei, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu setiap hari, kau tau?" "Lagipula, menjadi kapten _lacrosse_ jauh lebih penting daripada menjemput teman culun sepertiku." Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang terdengar seperti sedikit dipaksakan. Ia tidak akan menjadi egois untuk Jungkook. Tidak. Jangan.

Kerutan di kening Jungkook menandakan ia tidak begitu senang dengan perkataan Taehyung barusan. "Kau tau aku tidak suka saat kau merendahkan dirimu seperti itu, Tae. Kau bukan teman culun,-"

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan balasannya, Taehyung memotong dengan membalikkan bahu Jungkook kembali kearah gerombolan teman-teman lacrossenya yang ternyata masih berdiri disana menunggu attackmen nomor satu mereka untuk selesai mengobrol dengan Taehyung. "Sudahlah. Kembalilah ketim mu, aku harus ke ruang guru melakukan sesuatu. Aku akan melihatmu nanti, oke?" katanya sedikit mendorong Jungkook.

Jungkook yang tidak mau menyerah kembali berbalik dan menghadap Taehyung, kemudian menempatkan telapak tangannya di pundak pria itu. "Hei, malam ini malam _overwatch,_ kan?"

Ah, ya, tentu saja. Salah satu malam favorit Taehyung.

"Bagaimana kalau aku datang membawa pizza kerumahmu? Anggap itu sebagai penebus pagi ini, _deal_?"

Mendengar tawaran yang menggiurkan itu, Taehyung tak mungkin menolak. Ia dengan senang hati menyetujui sebelum kembali berjalan dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"Sampai malam nanti, Jungkookie!"

Malam _overwatch_ adalah salah satu waktu yang Taehyung hargai. Salah satu malam favoritnya karena akhirnya Jungkook si siswa populer akan kembali menjadi Jungkooknya Taehyung yang berpakaian kaos oblong dan celana piyama tidur.

Hanya dimalam seperti ini, Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang sebenarnya. Ekspresi yang ia tidak perlihatkan kedepan orang banyak, gelak tawa nyaring, kutukan-kutukan dari mulutnya jika game yang ia mainkan tidak berjalan dengan baik dan terlalu berbahaya jika orang lain mendengarnya, serta keseluruhan diri Jungkook yang tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya selain menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan dengan Taehyung. Hanya dimalam penuh soda dan tortilla inilah, Taehyung bisa memiliki Jungkook sepenuhnya untuk dirinya seorang.

Karena itu, Taehyung sedikit dibuat bingung ketika sampai jam menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, ia belum juga menemukan Jungkook yang menghambur kedalam kamarnya seperti yang biasa laki-laki itu lakukan.

Jungkook untuk pertama kalinya melewatkan malam _overwatch_ mereka.

' _Apa dia terlalu lelah karena latihannya?'_

' _Apa dia tiba-tiba punya rencana lain malam ini? Dan mungkin lupa memberitau ku?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Taehyung terngiang di kepalanya bahkan sampai pria itu merasakan berat dikelopak matanya dan terlelap dalam kebingungan diatas tempat tidur.

Ketiga,

Taehyung ditempatkan di posisi yang sulit sekarang ketika ia harus memilih untuk menerima alasan Jungkook yang tidak datang kemarin malam dan meninggalkannya tidur sendirian dimalam seharusnya Jungkook menginap, atau memilih untuk bungkam karena alasan itu sangat membuat Taehyung tidak habis pikir. Alasan yang mampu membuatnya hampir terbakar cemburu.

Walaupun setengah dari hasratnya mengatakan Taehyung untuk bungkam dan menunjukan sikap diam sebagai bentuk kekesalannya pada sahabatnya itu, Jungkook adalah individu yang bebas dan dapat menentukan pilihannya sendiri dan Taehyung tidaklah berhak untuk menjadi kesal oleh karena pilihan yang Jungkook ambil.

Walaupun itu artinya, Jungkook memilih Jieun.

Taehyung berangkat dengan punggung yang lemah. Pagi ini, didepan pintu maupun pagar rumahnya, tidak ada Jungkook.

Lagi.

Taehyung membuat sedikit catatan dalam hati bahwa mungkin ia harus terbiasa dengan hal baru ini. Tidak peduli betapa ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Maka dari itu, ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan panjang dan berat. Matanya menatap kerikil yang terus bergerak tak tentu arah. Ditendang kesana sini oleh pejalan kaki. Ia tidak tau berjalan sendiri menuju gedung sekolahnya akan terasa sepi seperti ini. Dalam tahun-tahun yang begitu panjang, Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa ia hanya menghabiskan waktu berangkat dan pulangnya diiringi canda dan tawa yang ia bagi dengan orang favoritnya. Jadi ketika ia tak lagi mengeluarkan senyuman maupun tawa kecil diperjalanannya seorang diri, Taehyung bisa merasakan perbedaan yang amat besar.

Sebut Taehyung berlebihan, tapi ia rindu Jungkook.

Sangat merindukannya.

Ketika akhirnya Taehyung tengah menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya, mungkin menemui Jimin dan berusaha mencerahkan harinya, ia menangkap Jungkook yang setengah berlari dengan rambut basah -tentu saja, latihan pagi- menghampirinya dengan terengah-engah. Taehyung seketika menahan napas. Hanya dengan melihat wajah sahabatnya itu selama beberapa detik, ia rasa, kerinduan direlungnya sudah sembuh.

Jungkook menahan beban tubuhnya di kedua lututnya ketika sampai tepat dihadapan Taehyung. Menarik napas sebentar kemudian kembali berdiri tegap. Bau parfum _musk_ sekaligus vanila menyerang hidung Taehyung dengan cara yang sangat menyenangkan, Tergambar penyesalan yang teramat jelas diwajah Jungkook dan Taehyung tau kenapa.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" mulainya dengan napas yang masih memburu.

"Aku baru selesai latihan dan langsung mencarimu. Maafkan aku karena lagi-lagi tidak menjemputmu pagi ini, Tae."

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya untuk membenarkan helai rambut Jungkook yang mencuat tidak beraturan karena berlari tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, aku bukan tuan pangeran yang harus dijemput tiap hari, bodoh."

Jungkook menangkap tangannya. Menggenggam pergelangan Taehyung dengan lembut. "Juga tentang yang kemarin malam. Hyung, aku tau kau mungkin marah sekarang. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkan _overwatch_ bersamamu. Karena itu maafkan aku, Tae. Aku begitu bodoh sampai lupa mengabarimu."

Mendengar suara Jungkook yang diwarnai permintaan maaf yang tulus, membuat Taehyung mau tak mau tersenyum kembali. Ia memang tidak punya pertahanan diri yang cukup kuat terhadap mata berbinar Jungkook yang selalu digunakannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Bukan masalah besar, Kookie." "Tapi kalau kau sampai melewatkan malam _overwatch_ untuk kedua kalinya, aku akan membuatmu mentraktirku ramen sampai puas!" Taehyung setengah mengancam sambil mencubit kuat ujung hidung Jungkook. Mengundang pekikan dari si pemilik hidung.

Jungkook terkekeh dan menepis tangan Taehyung dari wajahnya. Matanya menggambarkan sebuah janji. Janji yang Taehyung kini mulai ragukan. "Tidak akan, hyung."

Helaan nafas Taehyung mengudara. Sedikit lega karena sekarang ia tidak lagi berpikir ada masalah diantara kedua sahabat itu. "Memangnya kau melakukan apa kemarin sampai kau tidak datang kerumahku?"

Tampaknya pertanyaan Taehyung yang satu ini membuat Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab langsung. Sahabatnya itu tampak menelan ludah dan terdiam memalingkan matanya dari Taehyung untuk beberapa saat.

"Hyung… itu…"

Taehyung menunggu.

"Kau tau Jieun? Siswi yang menjadi manajer baru kami?"

Tentu saja Taehyung tau perempuan cantik itu. Lantas ia mengangguk sembari menunggu perkataan Jungkook selanjutnya.

"Begini… aku harap ini masuk akal bagimu, hyung." Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sepulang sekolah, dan setelah latihan rutin kami sore kemarin, Jieun menahanku untuk pulang karena beberapa hal yang ia ingin tanyakan. Ia butuh bantuanku soal _lacrosse_ , hyung." Lalu mata itu tidak lagi menatap tepat kearah Taehyung. Jungkook menghindar dari sesuatu dan Taehyung tau persis _apa_ yang bocah itu khawatirkan.

Jungkook meletakkan telapak tangannya kebelakang lehernya. Gesture yang sangat Taehyung kenali ketika pria itu tengah bingung menimbang sesuatu atau sekedar _malu_. "Karena itu aku menghabiskan hampir setengah malam mengajarinya aturan permainan dan segala macam tetek bengek soal _lacrosse_ karena ia butuh itu untuk menjadi manajer yang baik. Bukankah tindakanku benar, Tae?"

Rasanya semua disekitar Taehyung menjadi lebih buram. Suara-suara murid yang berlari dikoridor dan tawa sekelompok siswi yang melengking kini menjadi lebih redam dari beberapa menit lalu. Taehyung marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia marah bukan terhadap Jungkook, juga bukan terhadap Jieun tapi terhadap keegoisannya yang membiarkan otaknya berteriak keras _bahwa dia cemburu_.

Taehyung baru saja merasa cemburu ketika ia tau Jungkook melewatkan waktu bersamanya untuk dihabiskan dengan orang lain.

Karena itu, Taehyung pikir, ia adalah sahabat yang benar-benar buruk bagi Jungkook.

"Tae?" ia bisa menyadari keraguan disuara Jungkook yang sedang memanggilnya.

"Taehyungie, apa kau marah?"

' _Ya.' 'Aku sangat ingin.'_

Kali ini, untuk menekan semua perasaan tidak nyaman dalam hatinya, Taehyung memasang senyuman yang sangat lebar. Mempertontonkan giginya demi meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa tidak ada hal yang pantas membuatnya perlu merasa marah.

"Hei, hidung besar! Kenapa aku harus marah?" Taehyung kembali meraih kepala Jungkook dan mengusap kepalanya kasar. Membuat rambut setengah kering pria itu kembali tak beraturan. "Lihatlah pemain terhebat _lacrosse_ sekolah kita ini? Bukankah dia yang terbaik?" Taehyung menarik tangannya. Kembali bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook yang tidak lagi terlihat ragu seperti beberapa menit lalu.

' _Syukurlah.'_ Mata Taehyung sedikit melembut.

"Kau melakukan tindakan yang benar, Kook."

Ekspresi Jungkook kembali menyala mendengar kalimat hyungnya itu barusan. Dan sesungguhnya, tidak ada hal yang Taehyung inginkan detik itu selain melihat senyuman kembali merekah di wajah Jungkook. "Aku ikut bangga kalau tim itu memiliki kapten yang peduli dengan seluruh anggotanya, bahkan manajer sekalipun. Sampaikan salamku untuk teman-temanmu, yeah?"

"Ah, juga untuk Jieun." Walaupun bibirnya terasa kaku ketika nama perempuan itu terucap keluar, Taehyung masih bersikeras untuk tidak menjadi egois untuk sahabatnya.

"Bilang padanya dia harus bersemangat menghadapimu yang keras kepala dan berkeringat banyak sekali. Serius, Kook. Keringatmu bau dan membuat siapa saja bisa trauma dengan hidung mereka sendiri, kau tau?" Taehyung mendramatisir dengan membuat suara decakan dari mulutnya kemudian menggeleng seakan-akan itu sebuah ironi. "Mencuci seragam lapanganmu pasti menyusahkan untuknya." goda Taehyung singkat kemudian mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan koridor itu secepat mungkin.

"Hyung—" Jungkook mencoba untuk memberhentikan langkah sahabatnya itu, tetapi belum sempat ia memanggil nama Taehyung dengan suara yang lebih keras, pria itu sudah lenyap dari sana.

Menghilang di ujung koridor.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

.

.

Saat Taehyung berpapasan dengan Yoongi di tangga rumah mereka, kakak laki-lakinya itu lantas memberikan tatapan heran saat melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang tidak seceria biasanya karena walaupun Taehyung sedang memandikan anjing mereka dihalaman, Soonshimie, keceriaan dan tawa lebar yang membutakkan bisa dirasakan Yoongi bahkan dari kamarnya dilantai dua. Jadi, ketika Yoongi menawarkan untuk mengajak Taehyung kepusat perbelanjaan untuk menemaninya membeli _beats by dre_ keluaran terbaru dan menjanjikan adiknya itu untuk membelikannya seri tokyo ghoul, Taehyung yang secerah matahari walaupun malam telah menggelap, tidak menunjukan antusiasme apapun. Matanya mendung dan sudut bibirnya turun. Katakan Yoongi kakak yang buruk karena menjitak kepala adiknya itu setiap hari jika ia tidak bisa berhenti membuat keributan dirumah mereka. Sungguh ia bisa menerimanya. Namun ketika Taehyung menunjukan wajah seakan seseorang baru saja mematahkan harinya seperti itu, Yoongi berubah menjadi seorang kakak laki-laki yang protektif.

"Hei," tangannya menepuk kepala Taehyung dengan lembut. "Kenapa dengan kau, huh?"

Taehyung menghela nafas berat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung."

"Kau baru saja menghela nafas seperti seorang lelaki tua yang baru saja melewati hari yang berat dikantor dan pulang kerumah hanya untuk mendapat omelan dari istrinya dan kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan 'tidak apa-apa' mu itu?" balas Yoongi kemudian menjetikkan kedua jarinya di kening Taehyung sedikit lebih kuat supaya bocah itu menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik, hyung—"

"Sebut satu nama dan aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya."

Taehyung merengek tidak setuju. Seharusnya ia tau lebih baik dengan kepribadiaan kakaknya itu yang akan membuat perhitungan dengan siapapun yang menyebabkan Taehyung memasang wajah pahit.

"Bukan apa-apa, Yoongi-hyung." kata Taehyung mencoba meyakinkan. Berharap suaranya yang lebih stabil itu berhasil membuat kakaknya percaya. "Hanya saja aku teringat tugas sejarah yang diberikan saem pagi ini. Memikirkannya saja membuatku sakit kepala."

Yoongi tampak memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. "Kau yakin hanya itu, _kiddo_?"

"Sumpah, hyung. Hanya itu." Taehyung mengangguk kemudian mencoba memasang senyum yang sempat layu dari wajahnya sekian lama. "Oh,ya? Kau bilang apa tadi? Serius, aku hanya perlu menemanimu membeli headphone untuk mendapatkan manga fisik favoritku?"

"Yeah, kau tau aku harus menyuapmu dengan baik jika aku mau menarikmu keluar denganku."

"Jarang sekali kau mengajakku seperti ini, hyung. Bukankah biasanya kau pergi dengan Jimin?" alis Taehyung terangkat, menggoda kakaknya.

"Diamlah, bocah. Hari ini dia ada kelas kontemporer." Yoongi mengambil langkah menuruni tangga.

"Wah, jadi aku hanya dijadikan cadangan untuk menemanimu, huh? Bukankah itu sedikit curang, hyung?"

Yonggi mencapai anak tangga terakhir ketika ia setengah melambai kepada adiknya. "Ambil atau tinggalkan." "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini dua kali, Taehyung-ah. Aku tunggu diluar."

Kotak dengan isi _headphone_ hitam legam bertengger manis ditangan kakaknya ketika mereka berdua menyusuri jalan menuju pusat manga yang Taehyung dan Jungkook hampir selalu kunjungi tiap minggu. "Taehyung-ah" panggil kakaknya ketika melihat adiknya itu terus saja menendang kerikil sambil berjalan.

"Hmm?" gumam Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kerikil itu.

"Kenapa aku jarang sekali melihat Jungkook bermain kerumah akhir-akhir ini?" Tampaknya pertanyaan Yoongi barusan berhasil menangkap perhatian Taehyung yang detik berikutnya sedikit mengangkat dagunya walaupun masih belum menatap kakaknya balik.

Mata Taehyung berkedip dengan cepat. "Ah, dia?"

"Anak itu akan menjadi kapten tim _lacrosse_ sekolah kami, hyung. Karena itu ia sangat disibukkan dengan latihan-latihan sekarang."

Mereka melewati musisi jalanan yang sedang memainkan lagu milik Zion T. Salah satu track favorit Jungkook. _'dia pasti akan berhenti dan merekam musisi itu jika ia disini'_ Taehyung berandai dalam hati.

"Dia sesibuk itu sampai melewatkan malam sakral _overwatch_ kalian?"

Boom. Taehyung tidak menduga kakaknya yang seakan tidak peduli itu akan melemparkan pertanyaan yang tepat menusuk Taehyung. Ia menggerakan bola matanya kemanapun asal tidak melihat kearah mata Yoongi karena Taehyung tau dengan pasti ia tidak akan bisa membuat omong kosong lain sekarang.

"Hanya sedikit aneh. Kalian melakukan malam _overwatch_ sepanjang tahun."

Taehyung mengeluarkan tawa yang dipaksakkan dan ia bodoh bila ia percaya Yoongi tidak menyadari nada aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. "ya.. aku rasa dia memang sesibuk itu. Dia sangat jatuh cinta dengan lacrosse, hyung. Kalau aku berada di posisinya dan mendapat kesempatan menjadi kapten, woah, aku juga akan meninggalkan _overwatch_ dengan mudah."

"Begitu? Apa dia latihan tujuh kali seminggu di pagi buta? Karena aku tidak melihatmu berangkat dengannya dan kalian telah melakukan itu bahkan lebih lama dari sebelum kalian mengenal _overwatch_."

Taehyung bisa mendengar dengan samar-samar dari balik punggungnya, musisi itu telah mengganti lagu yang ia mainkan.

"Oh, hyung. Kau mengatakannya seakan-akan aku bergantung padanya hanya untuk berangkat kesekolah." Taehyung memukul pundak kakaknya. Matanya menangkap papan penanda toko yang mereka tuju dari kejauhan. _'Sial, cepatlah sampai.'_

"Taehyung-ah. Kau berangkat dan pulang dengannya sejak kalian berada di sekolah dasar. Setiap hari. Lima kali dalam seminggu. Terus seperti itu sampai kalian masuk sekolah akhir." Taehyung dengan jelas bisa merasakan tatapan mata Yoongi yang melebur ke pelipisnya.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Bukan berarti itu sebuah rutinitas yang wajib untukku atau untuk Jungkook, hyung. Lagipula dia punya posisi penting yang ia kejar. Mimpinya. Aku rasa mengubah sedikit keadaan untuk kepentingannya tidaklah ganjal."

"Terus katakan itu pada dirimu."

Kakak beradik itu sampai didepan pintu toko.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

.

.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel berbunyi, gedung itu selalu ramai dengan siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa dari mereka setengah berlari menuju kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas yang terbengkalai di malam sebelumnya. Beberapa siswa dari klub sepakbola konsisten melakukan _juggling_ dengan bola mereka dipinggir koridor dengan seragam yang keluar dan penampilan berantakan. Sekelompok siswi yang hanya memilih teman dengan paras kecantikan setara dengan mereka tampak berdiri membentuk lingkaran dan mengobrol tentang hal yang bahkan Taehyung tidak ingin dengar.

 _Make up dan lelaki, tentu saja._

Taehyung menggenggam tali ranselnya kuat-kuat. Hari ini dia tidak akan membiarkan apapun yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jungkook menjadi pematah semangatnya. Hari ini dia akan memasang ekspresi seperti seorang Kim Taehyung yang biasanya dan bukan Kim Taehyung yang tengah melewati fase labil dalam kehidupan remajanya hanya karena sahabatnya sedang menghilang untuk beberapa saat.

Mungkin siswa itu sedang terburu-buru. Mungkin juga ia tidak begitu memperhatikan langkahnya. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa menahan kutukan lolos dari bibirnya ketika seorang siswa menabrak bahunya dan membuat berlembar-lembar kertas jatuh berantakan disekitar mereka.

"Perhatikan jalanmu!" seru Taehyung dengan alis yang mengernyit. Koridor sekolah mereka tidak seluas itu untuk dijadikan semacam arena _sprint_ , kau tau.

Gagal sudah rencananya menjadi Taehyung yang cerah hari ini. Taehyung yang pemarah selalu menjadi pilihan terburuknya.

"Astaga.. maafkan aku! Aku begitu terburu-buru." Siswa yang sedari tadi belum menunjukan wajahnya itu, tengah mengumpulkan lembaran kertas-kertas yang berserakan dilantai. Mengutuk dengan suara bisikan berkali-kali kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeah, aku bisa lihat itu." Mungkin Taehyung sempat berteriak padanya tetapi Taehyung tidak sejahat itu untuk meninggalkan lelaki ini memungut kertas-kertasnya sendiri. Ia ikut berjongkok dan mulai mengumpulkan kertas yang tampaknya adalah pamphlet sebuah even.

"Kau anggota osis?" tanya Taehyung melirik sang siswa yang membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan ini. Mereka bisa menjadi kotor dan tidak lagi menarik untuk dilihat, kau tau?" Taehyung menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu kearah sang siswa. Membuat dirinya akhirnya bisa melihat tag nama yang bertengger rapi di saku depan anggota osis itu.

Minjae.

"Terimakasih dan maafkan aku. Aku tidak biasanya mengerjakan hal seperti ini." Minjae memasang senyuman kaku sambil bangkit berdiri. Postur tubuh tegap, rambut yang ditata rapi dan tidak sepanjang siswa lainnya, kemeja dibalik blazer seragam mereka yang dimasukkan rapi, wajah pucat dengan fitur-fitur yang tampan. Tipikal kriteria anggota osis di sekolah ini. Rapi dan menarik.

"Yeah, aku juga bisa lihat itu." Taehyung membalas senyumannya. "Bagaimana bisa aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Kau siswa baru, Minjae-ssi?"

"Ya, aku pindah kesini beberapa bulan lalu dan mengajukan diri menjadi anggota osis. Aku adik kelasmu, Kim Taehyung-sunbaenim."

Taehyung sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa anak baru itu ternyata sudah mengenal nama dan wajahnya. "Wow aku tidak tau aku begitu terkenal." Katanya dengan nada bercanda.

Taehyung mengintip kearah pamphlet digenggaman Minjae. Ia tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membaca detil dari even yang tertera ketika tengah memungut lembar demi lembar dilantai tadi. "Kita akan mengadakan acara?"

Minjae butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Taehyung tidak tau apa yang mengambil perhatian siswa itu ketika Minjae menatap wajahnya untuk beberapa saat. _'Apa ada sisa saus tertinggal di wajahku?'_

"Ya, sunbaenim. Ini yang pertama kalinya diadakan di sekolah ini." Minjae tersenyum lebih santai sekarang. Memperlihatkan gigi putih yang tersusun rapi seperti seluruh penampilannya dan Taehyung tidak terkejut.

" _Ganggangsullae play_." Sebut Minjae dengan bangga. "Puluhan sekolah dari luar Busan akan datang berkunjung dan menggelar pertunjukan ganggangsullae disekolah kita. Bahkan sekolah ternama dari Seoul akan ikut berkompetisi."

Mendekati tiga tahun menghabiskan masa belajarnya disekolah ini, tidak ada even yang begitu menarik perhatian pernah digelar selain beberapa pertandingan atletik yang Taehyung dengan yakin tidak akan bisa ikut berpartisipasi. Salahkan keseimbangan dan maneuver tubuhnya yang payah, okay? Jadi mendengar pertunjukan tarian tradisional Korea dari berbagai sekolah akhir akan diadakan disekolahnya merupakan hal yang sangat berbeda dan tentunya menarik.

Ya, mungkin Taehyung juga tetap tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam ganggangsullae karena pada umumnya tarian itu dibawakan oleh perempuan. Tapi hanya dengan ikut menonton pertunjukan yang pasti menawan itu, Taehyung sudah merasakan sensasi menggelitik dikakinya.

Taehyung menunjukan antusiasmenya dengan mata yang menyala. "Woah, itu benar-benar menarik, Minjae-ssi!"

Mendengar imbuhan diakhir namanya itu, Minjae kemudian menelan ludah dan terlihat ragu. "Umm, sunbaenim, kau boleh panggil aku Minjae saja."

Taehyung semakin tersenyum lebar. "Okay, Minjae Saja." Tampaknya dia akan mendapat teman baru dan Taehyung tidak pernah menolak untuk menambah lingkaran temannya. "Kalau begitu kau boleh panggil aku Taehyung."

"Umm, sunbaenim, aku rasa itu tidak begitu sopan memanggilmu dengan—"

Taehyung langsung menggeleng cepat. "Akan lebih aneh bagiku jika kau terus memanggilku dengan sunbaenim. Aku punya adik kelas yang memanggilku dengan panggilan informal setiap hari sampai-sampai aku menjadi tak terbiasa dengan 'sunbaenim'"

Wajah Minjae tampak ragu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Tampaknya Taehyung berhasil menarik anggota osis itu menjadi teman barunya hanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Kapan ganggangsullae itu diadakan?"

"Seminggu dari sekarang. Osis dan panitia sangat sibuk dan kewalahan karena ini."

Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui. Mengadakan acara berskala menengah seperti ini pasti akan menguras banyak tenaga. Terlebih jika menjadi tuan rumah. "Ini terbuka untuk umum?"

"Ya. Tapi sayangnya akan ada tiket berbayar untuk masuk kedalam aula."

"Kau bercanda? Bahkan jika itu murid dari sekolah ini sendiri?" katakan Taehyung pelit, tapi ia memang tak begitu senang dalam hal mengeluarkan won untuk sebuah even yang ia pikir harusnya gratis.

Minjae menunjukan ekspresi menyesal diwajahnya dan membalas dengan anggukan. "Sayangnya, iya. Aula kita tidak sebesar itu untuk menampung semua murid jika ini dibuat gratis. Kita juga harus menyediakan tempat untuk rekan-rekan dari sekolah lain yang ikut berkompetisi. Dan ada beberapa _keperluan_ yang menggunakan uang, kau tau?"

Melihat Taehyung yang merengus dengan bibirnya setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya membuat Minjae tidak bisa menahan untuk akhirnya menyerah dan menggunakan posisinya di osis untuk membuat kakak kelasnya itu kembali tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Begini saja. Aku akan memberimu dua tiket masuk kedalam aula di hari pertunjukan nanti, bagaimana? Hitung ini sebagai kompensasi dariku karena menabrakmu tadi."

Mendengar itu Taehyung seketika menepuk kedua tangannya dan menatap Minjae tidak percaya. "Serius?! Kau tidak bercanda? Dan dua tiket?! Kau yakin, Minjae Saja?!"

Minjae mengangguk dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya. Entah kenapa melihat Taehyung yang bersemangat ikut membuatnya bersemangat. Ternyata benar kata orang-orang disekitarnya. Kim Taehyung itu senior yang keceriaannya menular ke orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Ya, aku akan memberikannya di hari h. Bawalah satu temanmu untuk ikut bersenang-senang."

"Apa kau malaikat?"

Oke, mungkin itu bukan respon yang Minjae duga datang dari Taehyung. Ia lantas tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Jujur saja, menjadi malaikat tidak terdengar buruk."

Mereka mengobrol seperti tidak mengingat waktu. Bukankah alasan mereka memulai obrolan ini karena Minjae yang terburu-buru tadi? "Minjae Saja, bukankah kau harus kesuatu tempat sekarang?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. Mengingatkan Minjae bahwa ia harus membawa pamphlet itu untuk ditunjukan ke ketua osis agar mendapat persetujuan untuk disebar keseluruh siswa.

"Ah, ya. Kau benar. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, sunbae-, ah maksudku Taehyung."

Taehyung membalas dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah lelaki itu setengah berlari. Berharap ia tidak menabrak orang lain dalam perjalanannya. "Sampai jumpa dan terimakasih banyak!" serunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung sudah tau siapa yang harus diajaknya pergi ke pertunjukan itu. Akhirnya, Taehyung mendapat sebuah alasan untuk kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat favoritnya setelah sekian lama. Ia melangkah dengan perasaan menyenangkan dikakinya saat memasuki kelas dan duduk disamping Jimin dengan senyuman yang tidak juga hilang.

Taehyung tidak sabar menunggu jam istirahat makan siang tiba.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

.

.

 _Aku tau, kau melihat kearah lain._

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

.

.

Koridor sekolah kembali penuh dengan semua murid yang berlomba-lomba menuju ke kafetaria dan menjemput makan siang mereka dengan perut yang menderu lapar. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Taehyung. Sepertiga dari alasannya melangkah cepat ke kafetaria memang karena perutnya yang meminta kroket hangat sedari tadi saat berada di kelas. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia ingin bertemu Jungkook. Mencari wajah dengan gigi kelinci dan hidung besar yang bodoh itu agar dapat memberitaunya bahwa ia baru saja kedapatan keberuntungan untuk masuk ke sebuah even dengan gratis.

Saat Taehyung sampai di kafetaria ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru tempat. Mencari Jungkook tidaklah sulit bagi seorang Taehyung. Hanya dengan melihat warna rambut hitam dengan beberapa sentuhan cokelat pudar karena matahari, ia sudah tau kalau itu Jungkook.

' _Sejak kapan punggung itu menjadi begitu bidang?'_ tanyanya dalam hati saat melihat dari belakang Jungkook yang tengah duduk dikelilingi teman satu timnya. Lingkaran itu ribut dan tertawa dengan candaan yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain. Salah satu teman Jungkook yang duduk disampingnya bergerak mengusap kepala Jungkook dengan kasar dan memukul bahunya. Semua perhatian mereka tertuju pada Jungkook dan tawa tidak pernah hilang dari sana. Satu lagi Jungkook dengan keahliannya membuat siapapun senang menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasa jauh. Seperti jika ia ada disana dan ikut duduk bersama mereka, ia tidak akan cocok dan pantas untuk tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba saja punggung itu begitu menjadi bidang dan jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kau benar-benar akan mengajaknya keluar?!" salah satu siswa yang duduk dihadapan Jungkook bertanya dengan mata melebar kearah Jungkook.

' _Mengajak siapa keluar?'_

Suara Jungkook tidak cukup nyaring untuk dapat ditangkap Taehyung karena suasana kafetaria yang ramai. Tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas anggukan dari kepala Jungkook yang kemudian mengundang seruan menggoda dari teman-temannya.

"Wow, kapten kita ini ternyata punya nyali juga!" siswa yang duduk disamping kiri Jungkook mengapit lehernya dengan lengannya yang kemudian menghasilkan erangan dari Jungkook yang berusaha melepaskan apitan keras itu.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Jungkook menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan tangan temannya itu dan membenarkan posisi rambutnya ketika akhirnya godaan demi godaan menjengkelkan itu berhenti.

"Lagipula aku belum tau apa dia akan menerima ajakanku atau tidak. Aku tidak punya cukup kepercayaan diri untuk _percaya diri_."

Pernyataan dari Jungkook barusan mengundang dengusan dari teman dihadapannya. "Tidak percaya diri kau bilang?" Sang teman mengangkat sepotong kentang goreng dari meja dan menunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan itu. "Saat kami dengan jelas bisa melihat _emoticon_ hati tergambar di kedua mata manajer itu setiap kali dia melihatmu."

' _Oh'_

"Berhenti dengan perumpamaan konyolmu, Yugyeom." Jungkook mengambil paksa kentang goreng diantara jari-jari temannya dan melempar potongan itu kearah kepalanya. Kemudian orang-orang itu kembali tertawa dan tidak berhenti menggoda wajah Jungkook yang perlahan-lahan memerah menahan kesal.

Mungkin Taehyung berdiri terlalu lama disana. Begitu lama hingga salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya Yugyeom, mulai menyadari kehadiran anehnya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa lima langkah dibelakang punggung Jungkook.

"Ah, Taehyung-sunbaenim!" Yugyeom mengangkat tangannya memanggil pria yang terlalu larut dalam pikirannya untuk sadar bahwa perhatian Jungkook dan teman-teman satu timnya kini tertuju padanya.

Jungkook yang mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Taehyung yang bediri tidak jauh dari posisi meja yang mereka tempati. Lantas ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan bergegas menuju tempat Taehyung berdiri.

"Hyung, kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? Tidak mau bergabung?" Jungkook meraih jemari Taehyung yang terkulai lemah disamping tubuhnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk ikut kedalam obrolan mereka.

Sentuhan kulit Jungkook yang membelai jari-jarinya menarik Taehyung kembali ke pijakannya. Ia menemukan wajah itu dihadapannya. Berpijar membuat perutnya mual akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia terka.

"Hyung?" Jungkook memanggil lagi saat tidak mendapat respon apapun. Genggaman di tangan sahabatnya menguat. "Kau sedikit pucat. Apa kau belum makan? Mau kubelikan kroket hangat?" tawar Jungkook dengan keprihatian tergambar wajahnya.

Rasa laparnya terhadap kroket tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, Kookie." Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung ingin sentuhan ditangannya itu lepas secepat mungkin. Maka dia menarik jari-jarinya dari Jungkook dan menangkap mata Jungkook yang menatap heran kearahnya karena itu. "Aku kesini ingin memberitau sesuatu"

"Ada apa?"

Taehyung harus terdengar seceria mungkin. Ia menegapkan punggungnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Satu minggu dari sekarang akan diadakan pertunjukan ganggangsullae di aula sekolah kita. Mungkin kau belum dengar tentang ini, tapi sekolah dari luar Busan akan datang berkunjung. Ada tiket yang harus dibayar tapi hyungmu ini berhasil mendapat dua tiket masuk gratis. Bukankah aku hebat?" Taehyung membuat gesture menepuk-nepuk otot dilengan atasnya.

"Heh?" Jungkook mengangkat kedua alisnya melemparkan pandangan bermain-main. "Pesona seperti apa yang kau gunakan kali ini sampai bisa mendapat tiket gratis, hyung?"

"Tch.. kau tau aku ini keberuntungan berjalan." Balas Taehyung sambil memukul pundak Jungkook.

Setelah itu mata Taehyung berangsur menjadi lebih sayu. Layaknya kenyataan yang menghantamnnya beberapa saat lalu mulai memudarkan harapannya.

"Kookie… kau akan pergi bersamaku ke pertunjukan itu kan?" intonasinya pelan dan penuh ketidakyakinan. Taehyung seperti menunggu dan menduga jawaban _tidak_ atas pertanyaannya. Dan sayangnya, Jungkook bukanlah orang baru dalam kehidupan Taehyung untuk tidak menyadari keraguan yang menyertai suara hyungnya itu.

Jungkook mengernyit dan bergerak menarik hidung Taehyung hingga mengundang ringisan darinya. "Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu, bodoh. Kenapa kau terdengar takut seperti itu, hmm?"

' _Karena aku tidak lagi begitu yakin sekarang.'_

"Kau serius tidak punya kesibukan lain, Kook? Karena kalau kau ada jadwal latihan dihari itu aku tidak akan memaksa—"

Kata-kata Taehyung terpotong karena rasa nyeri dihidungnya kini berpindah ke kedua pipinya saat Jungkook memutuskan untuk menarik timbunan lemak disana dan meregangkan wajahnya ke kedua sisi yang berlawanan. "Aw, aw!" Taehyung memekik kesakitan dan Jungkook tidak juga melepaskan cubitannya dipipi Taehyung.

"Berhenti bertanya seperti itu. Aku akan pergi denganmu kesana. Janji. Titik."

Taehyung harus meninggalkan kantin dengan pipi yang memerah namun hati yang kembali merekah walau hanya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, entah darimana datangnya. Sesuatu menghantam Taehyung dengan sangat keras. Bisikan, seruan, dan ucapan-ucapan mengudara menjadi satu. Menjadi sebuah kereta yang melaju cepat dengan Taehyung yang terikat di rel dengan kuat tanpa ada sedikit pun kesempatan untuk berlari dari sana. Lalu kereta itu datang dan tanpa ragu menabraknya. Menghancurkan tubuhnya. Membelah perasaannya.

"Apa kau sudah dengar? Jungkook, kapten tim _lacrosse_ itu, berpacaran dengan manajernya, Jieun!"

"Kau bilang aku berbohong? Hei, aku mendengar langsung dari Yugyeom!"

"Kau tau apa yang lebih membuatku takjub? Jieun lah yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan dan Jungkook langsung menerimanya!"

"Tidak adil bagaimana perempuan cantik bisa mendapat apapun yang mereka mau. Kita berbicara tentang si populer Jeon Jungkook disini."

"Aku tidak akan berbohong. Mereka benar-benar pasangan sempurna. Aku kira itu hanya ada di drama televisi."

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

.

.

Ketika tubuh Taehyung terbakar untuk Jungkook

Dan semua yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah 'mencoba'

Taehyung menelan api itu dalam-dalam

Kemudian ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,

Apakah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, juga bisa disebut cinta?

Pikiran-pikiran itu melayang di kepalanya seperti hantu saat ia berdiri didepan jendela di gedung tinggi yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan besar membentang hijau. Lapangan _lacrosse_ dengan pemain-pemainnya yang melakukan latihan sore.

Dibawah langit senja Busan, dengan Taehyung yang menatapnya dari jauh, Jungkook mengecup bibir Jieun. Taehyung menyaksikannya. Jimin menyaksikannya. Langit Busan menyaksikannya.

Ada rasa sakit dikerongkongan Taehyung. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Tampaknya musim ini berhasil mengantarkan perubahan ditubuhnya sehingga daya tahan tubuh lelaki itu menurun dan menyebabkan dirinya mudah jatuh sakit.

"Ah, tampaknya aku akan terserang flu." Taehyung bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan meninggalkan jendela itu.

.

.

.

 **BREATHE**

.

.

To Be Continued

Semoga kalian mengerti dengan alur yang aku sajikan disini.

PERTANYAAN SERIUS : KENAPA AKU SUKA BANGET BIKIN CERITA MACAM GINI SELALU SEDIH SEDIH NANGOS NANGOS AH ELAH.

Review akan selalu aku hargai karena cuman itu yang bikin aku semangat melanjutkan cerita.

Chapter 6 coming really soon karena udah mau selese!

Thankyou and I love my readers so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! This is taegerlily

Yeee langsung update gapake lama-lama !

Liat typo konyol author dichapter 5? Maksud author tuh janggal bukan ganjal yaLord malu banget!

.

Recommended song : Rose (BlackPink) – If It is You {lagu ini cocok banget dengan isi hatinya si Taehyung, sorry not sorry hehe}

.

I hope you enjoy!

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

Taehyung nyatanya memang jatuh sakit. _Rhinovirus_ sialan berhasil masuk ketubuhnya dan udara dingin di musim semi benar-benar tidak membantu kondisi Taehyung yang kian melemah. Hidung yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan ingus, pusing berputar-putar, demam yang mencapai 38 derajat celcius, dan nyeri diseluruh sendinya membuat Taehyung mau tak mau berada diatas tempat tidurnya sepanjang hari dan tenggelam dibawah selimut tebal.

Dan yang membuat situasi ini dua kali lebih menyusahkan adalah ketidakberadaan keluarganya dirumah. Lucu sekali bagaimana ayah dan ibunya memutuskan untuk pergi mengambil cuti dan membawa Soonshimie untuk berlibur dengan mobil mereka tepat sehari sebelum Taehyung jatuh sakit. _'Bagus sekali, eomma. Kau bersenang-senang dipantai dan membiarkan anakmu ini mati pelan-pelan'_

Kesialan ketiga yang menimpa Taehyung adalah Yoongi-hyung yang berangkat ke Seoul dua hari yang lalu dengan kereta untuk mengikuti ujian SAT untuk masuk ke universitas disana. Membuat remaja itu tidak punya siapapun untuk menyediakan bubur dan menyodorkan obat kemulutnya.

Bukan berarti Taehyung tidak bisa melakukan itu sendiri karena ia telah mencoba untuk menuruni tangga dengan ekstra lamban menuju ke dapur mereka. Tetapi rasa pening dan nyeri ditubuhnya hanya terlalu hebat hingga ia tidak mampu membuat bubur sederhana tanpa menjatuhkan seluruh peralatan masakan mereka dari cabinet dan membuat dapur itu kacau dan berantakan.

Di situasi seperti inilah, kau memiliki keuntungan mempunyai sahabat yang tinggal hanya tiga blok dari rumahmu. Sahabat yang selama ini kau andalkan untuk datang dan berada disana ketika kau tidak punya siapapun untuk diandalkan.

Tapi, sahabat itu sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. Jatuh cinta artinya kasmaran. Kasmaran artinya ia tengah berada dalam fase dimana ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan lawan _cinta_ nya. Menghabiskan waktu didalam hubungan yang notabene masih terasa segar itu artinya lebih sedikit waktu untuk Taehyung. Lebih sedikit waktu untuk peduli terhadap Taehyung. Apa Jeon Jungkook bahkan sadar kalau Taehyung sudah absen dari sekolah selama dua hari?

' _Apa dia bahkan sadar kalau aku tidak ada disana?'_

Taehyung menghela nafasnya yang keluar dan terasa panas. Sudah lebih dari lima jam ia hanya bisa mengganti posisi tidurnya tanpa melakukan apapun selain itu. Selimut diatas tubuhnya terasa sia-sia karena Taehyung masih mengigil walaupun pendingin ruangan telah mati selama dua hari lamanya. Ia bergelung dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan balutan kain selimut. Mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan posisi seperti itu.

Matanya tertutup mencoba kembali jatuh kedalam tidur dan berharap dalam hati ia akan bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik walau tanpa asupan makanan sedikitpun hari ini.

"Flu bodoh. Cuaca bodoh. Sistem imun bodoh."

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook bodoh."

.

BREATHE

.

Jungkook mungkin tidak menyadarinya kemarin. Dan itu dia akui sebagai kesalahan besar yang ia lakukan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak melihat Taehyung seharian dan tidak sadar kalau hyungnya itu ternyata sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama dua hari lamanya entah karena apa. Jeon Jungkook, kau benar-benar sahabat yang buruk.

Siang itu, Jungkook berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor yang membawanya ke kelas Taehyung dan menemukan Jimin yang tengah menyantap roti isi nya dan duduk dikursi dimana seharusnya Taehyung ada disitu.

"Jimin-hyung!" seru Jungkook memanggil Jimin dan masuk kedalam kelas tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari murid-murid lainnya dikelas itu yang notabene adalah senior-seniornya. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin tau dimana Taehyung.

"Jungkook? Mau apa kemari?" kata Jimin dengan tatapan tak begitu tertarik yang ia lemparkan kearah Jungkook dan ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan tatapan dingin seperti itu dari senior yang ia sudah anggap teman sebaya.

"Taehyung tidak ada di kafetaria dan juga di perpustakaan. Dia juga tidak ada disini."

Jimin mengambil gigitan ketiganya. Mengunyah roti isi tunanya tanpa membalas kontak mata dari Jungkook. "Lalu?" tanya Jimin singkat.

Respon minim yang ia dapat dari Jimin membuat leher Jungkook gatal dan ingin berteriak kearah seniornya itu jika saja tidak ada orang lain didalam kelas. Tapi Jungkook mengatur nafasnya dan mempertahankan kestabilan suaranya. "Dimana Taehyung, hyung?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang masih tenang.

Setelah beberapa saat menelan kunyahannya, Jimin meletakkan bungkus roti isi itu keatas meja. Memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana dan akhirnya membalas tatapan mata Jungkook yang keras dan tak mau kalah. "Apa aku terlihat seperti ibu Taehyung?"

"Hyung aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Siapa bilang aku bercanda? Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung ke Taehyung?"

Jungkook berdecak kesal. "Telepon selulernya tidak bisa dihubungi."

Suara decit kayu dan lantai terdengar saat Jimin memundurkan bangkunya dan bangkit berdiri menghampiri Jungkook. Sialan ketika pubertas membuat Jungkook kini menjadi jauh lebih tinggi dari Jimin.

"Dia jatuh sakit dari kemarin dan kau tidak tau sampai detik ini? Kukira kau sahabatnya dari kecil? Orang penting dalam hidupnya?"

Mendengar itu, mata Jungkook melebar. Ia yakin ia telah mengecek _inbox_ nya hampir setiap saat dan tidak menemukan pesan apapun dari Taehyung yang mengatakan dirinya jatuh sakit. Karena itu, ketika Jimin tau lebih dulu tentang keadaan Taehyung, Jungkook sedikit merasa marah dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku memang sahabatnya dari kecil. Aku orang penting dalam hidupnya." tegas Jungkook dengan netra yang tak mau kalah.

Jimin yang melihat ekspresi itu menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Jungkook sebelum mengambil langkah keluar kelas. "Dia flu berat. Keluarganya pergi berlibur, Yoongi-hyung sedang mengambil ujian SAT di Seoul, jadi Taehyung tidak punya siapa-siapa dirumahnya untuk mengurusnya."

Fakta yang baru saja disajikan Jimin itu makin membuat Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Membayangkan Taehyung sendiri menahan nyeri didalam rumah tanpa bantuan siapapun membuat Jungkook menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya. Bagaimana dia bisa membiarkan itu terjadi?

Oleh karena itu, Jungkook segera berlari keluar ruangan dan mendahului Jimin yang mengutuk kepada dirinya saat ia tak sengaja menabrak bahu Jimin dari belakang. Secepat mungkin ia kembali ke kelasnya sendiri dan mengambil ranselnya tanpa sungguh memperdulikan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Yugyeom.

"Kau mau kemana, _captain_?"

"Membolos." Jawabannya singkat dan sederhana.

Ketika Jungkook berhasil keluar menghindari pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dari teman kelasnya tanpa halangan apapun dan membanting pintu kelasnya agar terbuka, ia sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Jieun, perempuan yang baru saja menjalin hubungan dengannya, sedang berdiri didepan pintu dan menatapnya heran. "Kau terburu-buru sekali. Mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan mata bulat yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik yang selalu membuat Jungkook merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya.

"Ah,.. aku harus pergi kerumah Taehyung." kata Jungkook membenarkan posisi tas ranselnya.

"Taehyung, kenapa dengan Taehyung?" mata Jieun berkedip beberapa kali. Jungkook bisa melihat beberapa lapis mascara yang membuat mata gadis itu semakin terlihat cantik.

"Dia flu berat dan tidak punya siapa-siapa dirumah untuk mengurusnya." Katakan kenapa Jungkook sedikit ragu memberitau Jieun tentang ini?

"Dan kau akan kesana untuk mengurusnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Sedikit berharap dalam hati Jieun akan bergegas minggir dari hadapannya supaya ia bisa keluar dari gedung sekolah sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Jieun tampak memainkan jemarinya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang Jungkook tangkap setiap kali perempuan itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baiklah. Kirim pesan untukku nanti malam?"

Jungkook tersenyum lembut. "Tentu saja." Ia bergerak mengelus pipi Jieun sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah cepat meninggalkan lorong. Ia tidak bisa membuang waktu terlalu lama. Sahabatnya membutuhkannya lebih dari apapun sekarang.

Jungkook setengah berlari kearah parkiran sepeda disudut halaman gedung. Mengeluarkan sepedanya dari sana dan langsung mengayuh dengan cepat menuju arah yang sudah ia kenal sepanjang hidupnya.

Arah rumah Taehyung.

Ketika ban sepedanya berhenti didepan pagar rumah Taehyung, Jungkook bahkan tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk menurunkan standar sepedanya. Ia menjatuhkan alat transportasi itu begitu saja dan langsung membuka pagar yang tidak terkunci dari dalam. Tindakan yang sangat berbahaya membiarkan pagar itu terbuka, tapi untuk kali ini Jungkook akan melewatkan itu.

Namun saat membuka pintu rumah dan menemukan pintu itu juga tidak terkunci, Jungkook mulai khawatir dengan kemungkinan orang asing masuk dan bersembunyi didalam atau mencuri furniture keluarga Taehyung. Kalau begitu, Jungkook bersyukur dia ada disana sekarang karena dengan begitu ia bisa mencegah hal buruk terjadi pada hyungnya. Ia harus berterimakasih pada beberapa trik berkelahi yang diajarkan Yugyeom padanya.

Rumah itu berada dalam keadaan sepi dan hampir tidak ada suara apapun. Lampu diruang tamu tidak dinyalakan walaupun matahari masih mampu masuk melewati kaca jendela sehingga keadaan ruangan tidak sepenuhnya gelap. Jungkook terkejut saat berjalan melewati dapur dan menemukan alat-alat masak yang jatuh berserakan dilantai. Kekacauan yang mungkin memang normal terjadi saat seseorang yang sakit mencoba memasak tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Jungkook akan urus itu nanti.

Ia menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang buru-buru dan sampai didepan pintu dengan tag kayu _"Holangi"_ dibagian depan. Jungkook mengetuk pintu itu untuk beberapa saat namun tidak mendapat balasan apapun. Ini terlalu sunyi. Saat ia memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintu perlahan-lahan dengan nafas yang masih menderu akibat melaju terlalu kencang dengan sepedanya, matanya sulit untuk menemukan apapun didalam kamar karena ruangan itu begitu gelap. Lampu kamar tidak dinyalakan. Jendela tidak dibuka dan tirai tidak disibak untuk memasukan cahaya matahari kedalam ruangan. Jungkook yakin bila penghuni kamar itu tidak melakukan apapun terhadap kamarnya lebih lama dari ini, vampir akan datang dan bersarang disana.

Walaupun begitu, Jungkook tidak ingin langsung menyalakan sakelar lampu karena ia khawatir Taehyung akan merasa terganggu atau bahkan yang lebih buruk semakin merasa pening karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kematanya. Jadi ia melangkah dengan hati-hati kedalam kamar dan membiarkan pintu terbuka sehingga dapat membawa sedikit cahaya dari luar agar matanya bisa menemukan Taehyung.

Tentu saja ia akan mendapatkan Taehyung yang berada ditempat tidur. Membentuk semacam gundukan dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Berbaring menghadap dinding membelakangi Jungkook. Ketika Jungkook yakin lelaki itu belum menyadari kehadirannya, Jungkook bergerak kearah tempat tidur dan duduk ditepi kasur lembut itu. Meletakkan tasnya kebawah lantai.

"Hyung" panggilnya dengan suara pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

BREATHE

.

Ketika permukaan tempat tidurnya bergerak dan menandakan seseorang tengah duduk disana, Taehyung terbangun dan membuka matanya. Hidungnya memang sedang berada dalam keadaan tidak mampu mencium bau parfum khas yang menguar dari tubuh orang itu, tapi kehangatan yang diradiasikan dari tubuh disampingnya membuat Taehyung yakin orang yang masuk kedalam kamarnya itu tidak lain adalah Jungkook. Lagipula siapa yang bisa mendobrak masuk kedalam ruangan pribadinya seakan-akan itu hal biasa selain Jeon Jungkook seorang.

Dan Jungkook memanggilnya. Tapi Taehyung tidak tau bagaimana menghadapi sahabatnya itu setelah mengetahui ia sedang berada dalam hubungan romantis dengan Jieun. Karena itu, Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap kearah kain selimut didepannya dan menunggu apa yang terjadi kemudian.

Saat itulah ia merasakan sentuhan tangan diatas kepalanya. Walaupun kontak itu terhalang dengan _fabric_ yang cukup tebal, Taehyung bisa merasakan dengan jelas dan nyaman berat tangan Jungkook diatas kepalanya. Membuat matanya melemah dan ingin sekali jatuh kembali dalam tidur. Begitu besar efek sentuhan Jungkook padanya, Taehyung seakan kehilangan rasa nyeri dipersendian tubuhnya dengan mudah.

Jungkook melanjutkan ministrasinya diatas kepala Taehyung. Mengelus membentuk pola berantakan diatas permukaan selimutnya. Udara disekitar Taehyung dengan ajaibnya menghangat dan secara tak langsung, Taehyung menjadi jauh lebih nyaman sekarang. Ternyata hanya sebatas ini hal yang ia butuhkan untuk sembuh dari flu.

Jungkook dan perhatiannya.

.

BREATHE

.

"Hyung?" sekali lagi Jungkook mencoba. Ia tidak menghentikan sentuhannya. Dengan lembut Jungkook bertanya bermaksud sekaligus membangunkan Taehyung dari tidurnya untuk membuatnya makan dan meminum obat nanti. "Kenapa kau tidak mengirimiku pesan apapun kalau kau sakit?"

Ketika ia menangkap selimut yang naik turun dengan irama yang lebih cepat, dari situ ia tau Taehyung sudah terbangun. Jadi saat Jungkook tidak juga mendapatkan balasan apapun, dia menyerang dengan "Aku tau kau sudah terjaga, hyung. Jangan menghindari pertanyaanku dengan pura-pura tidur."

Dari bawah telapak tangannya ia bisa merasakan tubuh itu bergerak. "Aku tidak bisa melihat layar _handphone_ tanpa merasa pusing." Suara Taehyung serak dan kecil dibalik selimut tapi Jungkook masih bisa mendengar itu ditengah kesunyiaan ruangan.

"Hmm? Lalu bagaimana Jimin tau kalau kau sedang flu dan tidak ada siapapun dirumah?" Jungkook menantang dengan pertanyaan baru yang berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali bungkam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku.. aku mengiriminya pesan."

"Dari _handphone_ mu?"

Taehyung mengangguk dibawah selimutnya. "Dari _handphone_ ku."

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Jungkook yang menutup matanya tidak percaya. Ia kemudian mengangkat seluruh tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur dan berbaring menghadap gundukan selimut itu tanpa menarik tangannya dari permukaan atas kain yang membalut tubuh Taehyung. Memeluk Taehyung dan menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya.

"Hyung…" suara Jungkook begitu lembut dan dalam. Ia yakin Taehyung bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas sekarang melihat posisi mereka yang sangat dekat dan bagaimana Jungkook membawa Taehyung erat dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku?"

.

BREATHE

.

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku?" Setiap suku kata terucap dengan lemah dan rapuh. Keluar dari mulut Jungkook yang seakan-akan berperan sebagai korban disini saat Taehyunglah yang sebenarnya tersakiti.

Taehyung ingin menangis.

Taehyung ingin menangis karena pening dikepalanya. Karena dingin di jari-jari kakinya. Karena hidung yang memerah dan sakit saat menghirup udara. Karena suara Jungkook selemah embun. Meleleh kedalam relung Kim Taehyung dengan sempurna dan semakin membantingnya dengan fakta seberapa besar ia mencintai sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung.." Taehyung menahan nafasnya. Mengigit bibir keringnya.

"Jangan hindari aku seperti ini."

' _Tidak adil!'_

"Aku tidak suka saat orang lain lebih dulu mengetahui saat kau sedang sakit."

' _Ini tidak adil, Kook.'_

Tangan diatas tubuhnya bergerak melingkari selimut Taehyung. Menarik tubuh menyerupai kepompong itu agar lebih mendekat ke Jungkook. Sekarang Taehyung benar-benar yakin, ia sedang bersandar didada bidang Jungkook.

Dan ini terasa sangat-sangat nyaman.

Apakah Jieun sudah merasakannya?

"Aku tidak suka kalau aku tidak berada disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku."

' _Tapi kau telah melakukan itu lebih banyak dari yang kau kira, Kook.'_

Air dibalik matanya tidak mampu untuk ditahan lagi. Taehyung merasakan pipinya yang mulai basah karena menangis dalam diam. Menyedihkan sekali saat ia tau ia menangis karena alasan kecil yang kekanak-kanakan. Hanya karena ia rindu ini.

Oh, Tuhan. Betapa ia merindukan ini.

Emosi Taehyung berkecamuk. Flu berat yang ia derita juga menjadi salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan Taehyung tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan baik. Maka dari itu ia membiarkan satu demi satu bulir dari matanya jatuh. Perlahan-lahan satu demi satu berubah menjadi sekaligus dua, terus bertambah, terus keluar hingga Taehyung menangis dengan cukup keras dan membuat Jungkook sadar akan suara tangisnya.

Jungkook lantas bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menarik selimut dari atas kepala Taehyung, menurunkan kain itu dan menemukan wajah Taehyung yang memerah dan menangis menggigit bibirnya. Jungkook terkejut bukan main karena ia tak menyangka kata-katanya akan menyakiti Taehyung sampai membuat sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ini sangat tidak benar.

Hati Jungkook seakan-akan menekuk menahan sakit ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dari tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat dengan posisi duduk sekarang. Jungkook menarik kepala Taehyung keceruk lehernya dan membiarkan seragam sekolahnya basah karena air mata.

"Hussh, hyung. hushh.. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Jungkook tidak yakin untuk apa dia meminta maaf, tapi ia yakin dengan sangat bahwa ia ingin tangis itu hilang secepat mungkin.

"Kook..kookie…" Taehyung tersedak dan kembali menangis. "Sakit Kook." Katanya ditengah-tengah air mata yang terus merembes keluar. "Kepalaku sakit sekali."

Tangan Jungkook menangkup kepala bagian belakangnya membuat Taehyung tenggelam lebih dalam dileher Jungkook. "Sakit sekali."

Jungkook menenangkannya dengan bisikan-bisikan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. "Aku tau, hyung. Aku tau."

Mendengar itu Taehyung menggeleng. Ia balas memeluk sahabatnya itu dan mencengkram punggung Jungkook lewat kemejanya dengan jari-jari yang tadi masih terasa begitu lemah. "Tidak, tidak, kau tidak tau. Kau tidak tau. Sakit sekali, Kook. Aku tidak tahan."

"Hyung…." Jungkook bernafas didekat telinganya. Mengelus bahu dan turun kepunggung Taehyung. Mendiamkan tangannya disana sementara tangan sebelahnya masih berada dibelakang kepala Taehyung.

"Kepalaku sakit. Kaki dan tanganku sakit. Tenggorokanku sakit. Hidungku sakit."

"Aku akan mencarikanmu _ibuprofen_ , tahan sebentar lagi, oke?" Jungkook menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat kearah mata Taehyung. Merah dan penuh air mata. "Tahan sebentar lagi untukku, hyung?"

Kedua telapak tangan Jungkook, ya yang kasar karena _lacrosse_ itu, ya yang hangatnya bukan main, ya yang Taehyung genggam setiap hari di sekolah dasar saat mereka masih begitu kecil dan murni, menyentuh kedua pipinya dan mengangkat wajahnya keatas untuk melihat tepat kemata teduh Jungkook.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku akan membuatkanmu makanan, yeah? Jangan bilang padaku kau belum makan apapun, hyung?" ibu jari Jungkook bergerak mengelus alis kanan Taehyung kemudian turun ke kelopak matanya. Taehyung menggeleng dan mengundang geraman kecil dari Jungkook.

"Pantas saja flu mu separah ini." walaupun samar-samar Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang menggertakkan giginya. Rahangnya mengeras dan terlihat mencoba mengontrol sesuatu dalam dirinya. Mungkin untuk tidak berteriak marah didepan muka Taehyung yang begitu bodoh dan ceroboh untuk kesehatannya sendiri.

Jungkook kemudian kembali menidurkan tubuh Taehyung. Menyibakkan rambut basah Taehyung dari keningnya lalu menaikkan kembali selimut yang sempat turun dari pundak hyungnya itu. Semua ini membuat Taehyung mengalami déjà vu yang hebat. Memori Taehyung membawanya kembali ke setiap momen dimana Jungkook selalu datang dan menolongnya dari masalah apapun.

Saat jatuh di taman bermain, ketika Taehyung kehilangan mainan gundam favoritnya, beberapa tahun lalu ketika Taehyung kehilangan Sonshimie yang kabur dari tali penuntunnya, ada disana saat Taehyung kehilangan kepercayaan diri memilih klub yang ia senangi, dan segala macam tetek bengek yang Taehyung buat. Semuanya itu tidak pernah dialaminya sendiri tanpa kehadiran Jungkook disamping bahunya.

"Tunggu, oke? Aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu untuk dimakan." Ia mengusap pipi Taehyung dan menyingkirkan air mata yang baru saja jatuh kesana. Jungkook keluar dari kamar tanpa menutup pintunya. Membiarkan Taehyung melihat punggung Jungkook yang perlahan-lahan makin menjauh dan menghilang menuruni tangga.

' _Cepatlah kembali'_

.

BREATHE

.

Lengan kemejanya telah tergulung hingga kesiku. Blazer menggantung disofa. Semua peralatan masak di lantai telah masuk dan tersusun rapi didalam kabinet. Bau bubur yang mendidih memenuhi seluruh dapur. Jungkook bekerja dengan cepat dan sigap seperti saat dia melakukan apapun. Ia kemudian mengambil _tray_ di rak, menuang bubur ke mangkuk, dan menaruh gelas penuh berisi air disampingnya. Jungkook mengangkat _tray_ itu dan bergegas kembali menaiki tangga. Saat ia memasuki kamar, Taehyung sedang menutup matanya dan memeluk bantal yang tadinya berada dibawah kepala lelaki itu. Jungkook meletakkan _tray_ di meja disamping tempat tidur Taehyung dan kembali ke lantai bawah untuk mencari _ibuprofen_.

"Semoga bibi ingat untuk menyetok obat itu." Bisik Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri saat menuruni tangga. Jungkook membuka setiap lemari didapur. Tangannya mencari-cari kotak emergensi yang keluarga Taehyung simpan. Ketika ia menemukan kotak persegi transparan dengan lambang salib merah ditengah-tengahnya yang diletakkan di rak paling bawah lemari dapur, Jungkook membuang nafas lega menemukan _ibuprofen_ yang belum tersentuh terbaring manis didalam kotak.

Dengan itu, ia kembali lagi menaiki tangga.

Tangannya menyentuh pundak Taehyung. Memanuverkan tubuh Taehyung yang tidak bisa dibilang ringan itu untuk bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. "Hyung, bangunlah." Bisiknya ditelinga Taehyung. "Bangun dan biarkan aku melakukan ini untukmu." Tampaknya suara Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali membuka mata walau dengan sulit dan berat. Taehyung merintih kecil saat posisinya telah berubah duduk dan bersandar. "Kepalaku pening, Kookie." Keluhnya kemudian mendapatkan Jungkook yang kembali mengelus keningnya untuk kesekian kali dihari itu.

Jungkook meraih mangkuk putih berisi bubur yang telah dimasaknya tadi dan mengambil sendok pertama. "Hyung, paling tidak sepuluh suapan, setuju?" tawarnya mengangkat sendok kearah bibir Taehyung dan menunggu hyungnya untuk membuka mulut. Taehyung menatap sayu kearah sendok didepan wajahnya dan merasakan mual dilambungnya. Flu itu membuat Taehyung menjadi tidak lagi begitu bernafsu untuk makan. Tetapi Taehyung tetap membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari Jungkook. Ia menelan dengan rasa nyeri ditenggorokan kemudian menggeleng pada Jungkook. "Lima saja, Kook. Leherku sakit saat menelan."

Bukan persetujuan yang Taehyung dapat, melainkan balasan gelengan kuat dari Jungkook. "Tidak. Sepuluh dan kau boleh berhenti setelah itu."

Taehyung merengek. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan usianya yang lebih tua dari Jungkook karena sekarang ia bertingkah layaknya anak lima tahun. "Tidak mau,Kook—"

Jungkook kemudian memotong. "Aku mohon, hyung, sepuluh suapan?" Pertanyaan itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan bahwa Jungkook tidak menerima penolakan apapun. Jadi Taehyung hanya bisa mengakhiri argumen kecil itu dengan anggukan kepala yang menghasilkan senyuman puas dari Jungkook dihadapannya.

.

BREATHE

.

Butuh usaha yang lebih keras untuk membuat Taehyung memakan suapan terakhirnya dan menyuruhnya menelan obat setelah itu. Tetapi Jungkook melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan berhasil membuat Taehyung kembali tidur dengan perasaan yang lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya saat ia belum menegak _ibuprofen_.

Menyadari Jungkook yang masih duduk ditepi tempat tidur, Taehyung kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Jungkook yang belum juga berpaling darinya. "Kau tidak pulang?"

Jungkook mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau bodoh kalau kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun didalam rumah besar tanpa siapapun. Menjatuhkan peralatan dapur itu bukan masalah besar, tapi kalau kau menjatuhkan dirimu sendiri, bagaimana jadinya?" Perkataan ini membuat Taehyung tertawa walau kecil dan singkat. "Jungkook seperti eomma." Taehyung membalas sambil menutup matanya lagi. Ekspresi Jungkook seketika melembut melihat pemandangan Taehyung didepannya. Ia tersenyum. "Kalau kau terus membiarkan dirimu tidur tanpa obat dan makanan seperti tadi, aku rasa aku harus mendaftar menjadi ibu angkatmu, hyung."

Yang terdengar dari Taehyung berikutnya hanyalah sebuah gumaman kecil dan tak begitu jelas sebelum akhirnya ia tertarik kedalam tidur karena letih disekujur tubuhnya. Jungkook memastikan pria itu benar-benar terlelap dan kembali menarik selimut menutupi pundaknya. Rasa lelah juga mulai muncul dibalik matanya. Ia menguap dan memijat tulang hidungnya. Menyisir rambut gelapnya kebelakang dengan jari-jarinya. Bersepeda dengan kecepatan luar biasa, memperbaiki keadaan kacau didapur, memasak, dan menyuapi Taehyung memang menguras tenaganya. Walaupun Jungkook terbiasa dengan berlatih keras dilapangan, tapi melihat Taehyung yang seakan ambruk diatas tempat tidur seperti tadi juga menguras emosinya dan membuat kantuk terasa lebih berat.

Jungkook menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur disamping Taehyung. Berniat untuk mengistirahatkan matanya untuk sementara. Ia kembali menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya karena hanya dengan itu Jungkook merasa nyaman dan tenang. Tangan Jungkook mengelus punggung Taehyung dengan pola acak, membuat sahabatnya semakin mendekatkan diri kedada Jungkook. Ia meneruskan perlakuan itu sampai akhirnya kantuk menelan sang pria dan mengikuti Taehyung kemimpinya.

.

BREATHE

.

Kepalanya terasa jauh lebih ringan saat bangun. Taehyung membuka mata dan melihat langit yang mulai berubah oranye lewat celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. Tanda senja akan membumbung tinggi di Busan dan bersiap memasuki malam hari yang semakin dingin.

Ada tekanan yang tidak terlalu berat dipinggangnya. Selimut yang Taehyung yakin beberapa jam lalu menutupi hingga pundaknya kini telah tersingkap hingga ke pinggul Taehyung. Tetapi ia tidak merasakan sensasi dingin apapun. Taehyung kemudian membuka lebih lebar kelopak matanya. Tangan yang kuat dan hangat milik seseorang yang melingkar dipinggangnya itulah yang rupanya membuat Taehyung terjaga dari rasa dingin. Tangan milik Jungkook. Ia tidak tau berapa lama Jungkook mempertahankan posisi itu didalam tidurnya. Memeluk Taehyung begitu erat tanpa berniat untuk berbalik atau mengubah posisinya.

Jungkook selalu punya kemampuan untuk membajiri Taehyung dengan kelembutannya dan sesungguhnya Taehyung tidak mampu berenang. Sehingga sekarang ia hanya bisa membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dan kehabisan nafas. Menyelam dan membiarkan air membawanya kedasar yang gelap.

Seperti sekarang, saat Taehyung hanya bisa berbalik memutar tubuhnya sehingga ia kini berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang belum menunjukan tanda bahwa ia terbangun. Mengamati fitur-fitur di wajahnya dengan seksama. Ia melihat Jungkook sepanjang hidupnya, tapi rasa jenuh untuk hilang dalam pesona pria itu sangatlah mustahil. Matanya menelusuri kening Jungkook. Saat sahabatnya itu tertidur, kerutan dialisnya menghalus. Ia terlihat seperti kembali Jungkook berumur tujuh tahun yang murni seperti yang Taehyung ingat dalam pikirannya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang selalu menjadi daya tarik Jungkook bagi Taehyung. Walaupun anak itu pernah bilang ia membenci gigi kelincinya, Taehyung bersedia memberikan segala miliknya agar Jungkook tidak berniat mengubah itu. Bibir Jungkook tipis. Kering di musim dingin dan semi, lalu lembap di musim panas. Dan Taehyung…

Mungkin sampai kapanpun tidak akan bisa merasakan bibir itu mengecupnya seperti saat Jungkook memberikannya pada Jieun.

Ada garis besar yang membedakan Jieun dan Taehyung. Seberapapun besarnya kepedulian Jungkook terhadapnya, seberapapun kerasnya Taehyung mencoba, ia rasa, ia pikir, garis itu tidak akan bisa dihancurkannya.

Jadi Taehyung, untuk saat ini, atau kemungkinan besar, untuk seterusnya, hanya bisa melakukan hal yang paling mendekati mencium bibir Jungkook, yaitu menyandarkan keningnya di dagu Jungkook. Karena hanya dari posisi inilah, Taehyung boleh berimajinasi seakan-akan Jungkook sedang mengecup kepalanya. Menghirup aroma _musk_ dari leher Jungkook yang begitu dekat dengan hidungnya. Bernafas dengan Jungkook.

 _Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook._

Pikiran itu memenuhi akal sehat Taehyung. Menghipnotis lidahnya untuk bergerak membentuk ucapan-ucapan yang tak masuk akal pula saat rasa kantuk mulai menerkam lebih kuat karena kenyamanan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Disaat Taehyung benar-benar akan dikonsumsi kembali ke alam mimpi, diluar kontrolnya, ia mungkin telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan disesalinya setelah ini.

"Kookie…" Nafas Taehyung melambat. Efek _ibuprofen_ yang belum hilang dari darahnya membuat Taehyung seperti melayang-layang dalam dimensi antara terjaga dan tertidur.

"Jangan dengan Jieun." "Jangan…."

"Kookie.."

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

BREATHE

.

Mungkin Jungkook yang berada disampingnya disenja itu, tidak terlelap begitu dalam seperti yang Taehyung kira.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed the updated chapter! author tau Taehyung itu kuat dan brilian dikehidupan nyata, tapi author juga jatuh cinta dengan Taehyung yang lemah dan butuh perhatian :'D

.

.

Semua review pasti aku baca karena hanya itu yang bikin semangat ngelanjutin..

I love my readers so much 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! This is taegerlily

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

" _Bernafaslah."_

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

" _Tanpa dia."_

..

Awan dengan corak gelap menggantung di setiap sudut langit Busan saat Jungkook membuka matanya. Perubahan cuaca itu seakan-akan berkolerasi dengan isi hatinya. Tiba-tiba penuh dengan kekacauan.

Baru saja Jungkook membiarkan dirinya untuk berbaring mengistirahatkan diri dan mungkin mengikuti kemauan tubuhnya untuk jatuh tertidur. Saat itu, Busan masih menampakan diri sebagai senja yang berangin. Namun kini, ketika Jungkook menyorotkan kedua matanya kedepan, mengkonsumsi wajah tenang yang pulas, milik Kim Taehyung, sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun, yang mungkin, beberapa menit lalu, telah menyatakan perasaannya ke Jungkook secara setengah sadar.

Kini, Busan berubah mendung dan bersiap menumpahkan berjuta-juta titik air ke tanah, bangunan, pohon,

dan Jungkook.

Otaknya mencoba memberitau Jungkook bahwa yang ia dengar barusan hanyalah sepenggal kalimat-kalimat tak masuk akal yang diucapkan tanpa nalar yang berarti.

Sebuah kesemuan.

Ucapan semu yang lolos dari bibir seseorang yang baru saja mengkonsumsi _ibuprofen_ kedalam tubuhnya. Seseorang yang berada dalam tahap sedatif seperti Taehyung tidak mungkin punya kontrol atas apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Begitu kata otak Jungkook.

Tapi telinganya yang terbuka dan awas sepanjang senja itu tidak mungkin membohonginya. Tidak ketika setiap kata demi kata diucapkan dengan artikulasi yang lebih dari jelas untuk ditangkapnya.

Kalimat itu disana dan nyata. Tersaji dihadapannya dengan begitu murni tak ternoda dari kebohongan apapun.

Jika kau bilang Jungkook terkejut, itu artinya kau meremehkannya karena sekarang, kecamuk dihati pria itu melebihi apapun yang pernah dirasakannya sebelum ini. Jungkook bingung dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia menatap tepat kearah Taehyung dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda walaupun semua aspek dari wajah itu masih sama dengan apa yang ia lihat satu ataupun dua tahun lalu. Tetapi kini, Jungkook bahkan tidak begitu mengenal orang yang terbaring disampingnya itu. Ia takut menyentuh Taehyung, ragu untuk mengusap keringat di keningnya.

Begitu kuatnya sebuah pernyataan, Jungkook seperti dirubah menjadi orang asing selama beberapa menit.

Ia benar-benar tidak punya petunjuk apapun.

Untuk menghadapi Taehyung ketika pria itu terbangun nanti, adalah sebuah teka-teki tersulit.

.

BREATHE

.

Taehyung bisa mendengar samar-samar suara hujan yang bertemu dengan permukaan atap rumahnya. Nyaring dan berhasil membangunkan Taehyung dari tidur yang nyaman. Jari-jari tangan Taehyung merasakan pergerakan di tempat tidur. Memaksa pria itu untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya. Ada bagian kosong disebelah Taehyung yang beberapa waktu lalu, ia yakin, diisi dengan kehadiran Jungkook.

Tetapi Jungkook tidak benar-benar pergi. Ia masih disana walaupun jarak diantara kedua sahabat itu melebar. Ketika Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sang pria, ia menemukan Jungkook yang tengah duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Membelakangi Taehyung dan memberikannya punggung yang bidang.

"Kook" panggil Taehyung dengan suara lemah dan masih sedikit serak.

Ia yakin, intonasinya tak tinggi dan volume tuturannya saat itu begitu kecil. Jadi Taehyung sedikit heran ketika Jungkook terlihat terkejut dengan suaranya namun tidak langsung merespon. Jungkook tampak memerlukan beberapa saat untuk diam dan bertahan dengan posisinya membelakangi Taehyung sebelum akhirnya membalikkan bahu itu dan bertemu pandang dengannya.

Taehyung melempar senyuman kecil. "Kau benar-benar tidak akan pulang? Bibi pasti menunggumu, Kookie."

Sekali lagi, Jungkook tidak langsung memberikannya tanggapan. Pria itu hanya menatap Taehyung dengan sedikit kerutan di keningnya yang mengundang kebingungan dihatinya.

' _Apa aku baru saja membuatmu kesal?'_

Setelah waktu yang menurut Taehyung terlalu lama, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang, hyung." katanya kemudian mengambil tas yang tergeletak didekat kaki tempat tidur. Lalu Jungkook kembali tidak mengucapkan apapun. Ia berdiri dan mengenakan ranselnya disatu bahu. Untuk kesekian kalinya membelakangi Taehyung.

"Tapi diluar hujan, Kook. Kau bisa tunggu sebentar—"

"Tidak perlu. Aku harus segera pulang." Jungkook memotong. Cepat dan mengejutkan Taehyung.

Tubuh itu berbalik menghadapnya sebentar. Hanya untuk mengonfirmasi bahwa Taehyung tidak membutuhkan bantuan lagi dan sudah bisa mengatasi _masalahnya_ sendiri. "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada suara yang, entahlah, terdengar, sedikit dingin.

Ketika Taehyung memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban, itu saja, cukup untuk meyakinkan Jungkook untuk keluar dari sana dan menerjang hujan pulang. Karena itu, ia kemudian berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang sembrono menuju pintu kamar Taehyung. Secepat mungkin tidak melihat kearah mata sahabatnya lebih lama dari ini.

"Kalau begitu telepon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu, hyung." Jungkook sampai didekat pintu ketika ia berhenti sebentar hendak melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Terutama yang tidak bisa kau kerjakan sendiri."

Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Jungkook bisa lebih cepat menghilang dari sana jika saja Taehyung tidak memanggil namanya dan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya keluar dari kamar itu. Dari atmosfir itu.

"Jungkook!" sahut Taehyung sambil mencoba untuk bangkit dan duduk. Ingin sekali Jungkook berteriak kearahnya agar tidak bangun dari posisi tidur itu dan terus beristirahat, tetapi untuk saat ini, dengan sebab yang tidak jelas, Jungkook tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Ada apa lagi, hyung?" tanyanya singkat.

' _Ada apa lagi? Sekarang kau terdengar seperti kerepotan datang kesini.'_ Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti perubahan asing dihadapannya itu.

"Ganggangsullae. Kau jadi menonton pertunjukan itu denganku, kan?"

Hanya sebatas pundak yang kaku, anggukan kepala seadanya, dan gumaman "Ya." yang super singkatlah yang menjadi jawaban Jungkook atas pertanyaan itu. Berbanding sangat jauh ketika beberapa waktu lalu Taehyung mengajak sang sahabat di kafetaria dan bisa merasakan antusiasme dari pancaran mata Jungkook saat menyetujui ajakannya.

Tetapi Taehyung harus belajar lebih percaya. Lebih memiliki keyakinan pada sahabatnya itu. Lagipula Jungkook tidak pernah melanggar janjinya

… bukan?

.

BREATHE

.

Setelah kehadiran Jungkook dirumahnya beberapa hari lalu, Taehyung mau tak mau terhisap kembali ke kenyataan bahwa kapten _lacrosse_ bernomor punggung 31, Jeon Jungkook, sudah membagi sebagian besar dari waktunya untuk tim dan untuk Jieun. Sehingga itu artinya, Taehyung akan kembali mengecap rasa pahit akan absennya Jungkook disamping Taehyung hampir setiap saat.

Tetapi kehampaan yang dirasakan Taehyung kali ini amatlah berbeda. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah malam itu, tapi Jungkook serasa bertransformasi menjadi orang asing dalam sekejap. Ada sebuah dinding besar yang secara ajaib muncul berdiri tegak diantara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dia bertingkah seakan dia bukan orang yang ada disamping Taehyung untuk hampir setengah umurnya dibumi.

Dikoridor saat mereka hampir bersentuhan bahu, Jungkook tidak menyapanya dengan senyuman _kelinci_ yang selalu ia pasang layaknya sebuah rutinitas ketika bertemu Taehyung. Di kafetaria, Jungkook juga tak sedikitpun memberikan perhatiannya kepada Taehyung yang jelas-jelas duduk disalah satu meja - dengan kroket yang telah dingin dan tidak tersentuh- tepat didepan meja Jungkook yang ia tempati bersama gerombolan satu timnya. Bahkan sebuah lambaian tangan sederhana dari pria itu, nihil. Baiklah, ia akan berhenti mengeluh tentang Jungkook yang tidak lagi berangkat dan pulang dari sekolah bersamanya. Namun ketika sahabatnya itu menghindari tatapan matanya di tangga dan secara terang-terangan tidak merespon ajakan Taehyung untuk mencoba karakter baru di game favorit mereka, Taehyung mulai mempertanyakan ini semua.

Ia dibuat seperti orang linglung. Tersesat. Taehyung berbaring ditempat tidurnya dengan pikiran yang mengelana akan dimana letak kesalahan yang ia buat hingga Jungkook berubah menjadi sedingin itu.

Kemudian sebuah pengingat di otaknya berdering.

Tiga hari menjelang _Ganggangsullae play_.

Samar-samar suara dibenak Taehyung menggema.

' _Aku mungkin tidak lagi ingin percaya.'_

.

BREATHE

.

"Jimin-ah…." Taehyung mengeluh dengan tarikan nafas panjang. Ia membenamkan kepalanya dan menempelkan pipi kananya ke permukaan meja dengan bibir dimajukan dan dibuat seimut mungkin. Ada beberapa hal yang terkadang bisa membuat Taehyung berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat berbagai macam _aegyo_ dihadapan Jimin. Ketika Taehyung lupa membawa dompet dan sangat ingin membeli tiga kaleng soda dari _vending machine_ , saat pria itu meminjam catatan matematika Jimin dari kelas minggu lalu dimana Taehyung memutuskan untuk melamun membayangkan menjadi karakter dari overwatch, atau ketika Taehyung menatap terlalu lama roti kacang merah Jimin yang masih hangat dan berharap sedikit _aegyo_ akan membuat Jimin membaginya.

Ah ya, jangan lupakan yang satu ini : Taehyung dengan tugas sejarah yang terabaikan artinya Taehyung yang penuh dengan _aegyo_.

"Jangan coba-coba, Tae." tegas Jimin sambil membalikkan lembar demi lembar komik _one piece_ nya yang Taehyung yakin adalah salah satu hasil klaim sepihak Jimin dari kamar Yoongi-hyung. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak terkejut. Jimin bermain kekamar Yoongi begitu sering hingga melebihi keberadaan adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

"Chim-chim…."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja."

"Itu yang kau katakan untuk yang kedelapan kalinya."

"Kutraktir ramyun pedas."

Jimin berdecak. Tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran komik. "Kau serius mengapresiasiku dengan sebungkus mi instan? Kim Taehyung kau benar-benar mahluk _murah_."

Suara lenguhan menjengkelkan kembali terdengar dari Taehyung. "Akan kutambah ayam katsu."

"Penawaranmu masih terlalu dibawah batas."

"Aku mohon, chim-chim! Kau kan tau bagaimana tidak bersemangatnya aku jika itu berhubungan dengan membaca dan sejarah. Nopeeee! Kombinasi terburuk! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa cukup termotivasi untuk menyelesaikannya."

Kali ini gantian Jimin yang menghela nafas. "Taehyung, aku tidak akan mengerjakan tugas sejarahmu hanya karena kau malas melakukannya."

"Hei, malas dan tidak termotivasi itu dua hal yang berbeda."

"Yah, teruslah mengatakan hal tak masuk akal itu pada dirimu sendiri."

Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Jungwoo dan tugas bodohnya itu."

"Dia gurumu, idiot. Tunjukkan sedikit kesopanan."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya mendengar kata 'kesopanan' disebut saat menyangkut tentang guru sejarah itu. "Menulis _review_ setelah menghabiskan membaca buku sejarah yang tebalnya cukup untuk menggantikan bantalku? Ewh. Itu adalah taboo untukku, asal kau tau, Chim."

"Pertanyaan serius Kim Taehyung" mulai Jimin dengan alis terangkat sambil menutup komiknya. Kali ini ia telah benar-benar membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung.

"Apa kau tidak berniat sama sekali menyelesaikan sekolahmu disini dan melanjutkannya ke universitas?"

Mendengar universitas disebut, ekspresi Taehyung berubah menjadi lebih semangat. "Tentu saja aku lebih dari _berniat_. Aku tak sabar meninggalkan gedung tua ini secepat mungkin. Dan kota ini."

"Kalau begitu kerjakan tugasmu, bodoh! Nilai dari tugas itu akan membantu akumulasi nilai akhirmu, asal kau mau tau. Dan kalau kau beruntung, kau bahkan bisa mempresentasikannya didepan semua murid."

Lidah Taehyung keluar memasang ekspresi jijik saat mendengar kata 'presentasi' yang artinya ia harus tampil didepan banyak orang dan berlagak seakan dia begitu pintar dengan kacamata dan _pointer_. "Chim-chim, tapi membaca buku setebal itu butuh waktu yang lama, dan dua hari lagi aku harusnya bersenang-senang di _ganggangsullae play_!"

"Kalau begitu bukankah lebih baik kau mulai mengerjakannya dari sekarang?" sudut bibir Jimin naik dan memasang wajah mengolok. Ia terlihat puas dengan pertahanan kuatnya terhadap mata dan bibir yang memohon dari Taehyung kali ini.

"Jimin-ah…" oke, mungkin Taehyung sedikit putus asa. Jangan salahkan dia yang membenci pelajaran membosankan itu. Duduk berjam-jam dengan buku yang lebih berat daripada dua balok yang disatukan, menggunakan kacamata preskripsinya dibawah lampu meja, berkutat dengan nama-nama serta tahun-tahun yang tertulis begitu banyaknya, serta harus menulis kembali review dari beribu-ribu kalimat itu. Siapa yang sukarela melakukan itu semua?! Bukan Kim Taehyung, tentu saja. Oke, jangan pikir ini sebagai bentuk bahwa Taehyung bukan penduduk yang baik. Ia cinta mati dengan negaranya. Tetapi untuk menuruti Jungwoo dan segala macam perintah tak masuk akal yang keluar dari mulut gurunya itu, mungkin Taehyung harus menolak.

Gelengan kepala Jimin berikutnya berhasil membuat Taehyung membenturkan kepala ke permukaan keras meja. Mengerang ketika merasakan keningnya yang sedikit nyeri karena kebodohannya sendiri.

"Lagipula dimana kau bisa menemukan buku _Samguk Yusa_ di era modern seperti sekarang?" tanya Taehyung dengan mulut dan hidung yang masih mencium meja.

Jimin meletakkan komiknya dan beralih mengelus dagu membuat gesture seperti sedang berpikir keras walaupun hanya bertujuan memperolok Taehyung. "Aku yakin dengan sangat, kalau di era modern ini, kita masih punya pusat kumpulan berbagai macam buku bernama… ah aku lupa.. perpustakaan? Ya, perpustakaan. Yang mungkin, kalau kau mau sedikit saja membuka mata, sekolah ini juga punya satu." Jimin mengakhiri dengan berdiri dari bangkunya disamping Taehyung dan mengetok pelan kepala temannya yang masih terlihat putus asa itu.

"Semoga beruntung, Tae."

"Ah, dan kalau kau sulit menemukan bukunya, tanyakan petugas perpustakaan untuk mencarikannya untukmu. Walaupun aku yakin kau akan langsung bertanya tanpa mencarinya lebih dahulu."

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, memasang sorot mata mengintimidasi. "Aku akan menemukannya sendiri. Kim Taehyung tidak _semalas_ itu, Tuan Park."

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil kemudian meninggalkan ruang kelas.

.

BREATHE

.

Pada kenyataannya, Kim Taehyung, memang _semalas_ itu.

Menginjakkan kaki kedalam tempat itu untuk pertama kalinya, membuat Taehyung sedikit merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri serta bertanya-tanya apa saja yang ia telah lakukan selama bersekolah hingga melewatkan semua waktunya untuk pergi kesini dan membaca.

Bau buku spontan memukul hidungnya saat ia mendorong pintu perpustakaan. Diluar bayangannya, ruangan itu ternyata lebih besar. Rak-rak tinggi diletakkan berjajar hingga kebagian belakang ruangan dengan tag-tag yang ditempelkan untuk membantu siswa menemukan buku yang mereka cari.

FISIKA – MATEMATIKA – BAHASA INGGRIS – TATA BOGA – KIMIA – LOGARITMA-

"Wow, mereka membuat kategori logaritma sendiri? Bukankah itu masih bagian dari matematika?" Taehyung menatap jengah pada tag-tag yang belum juga menunjukan tulisan yang ia mau.

-SENI- BIOLOGI- SASTRA KOREA- ' _Baiklah. Cukup sampai disitu.'_ Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menuju meja dibagian depan perpustakaan. Mencari petugas atau siapapun yang bisa membantunya menemukan _Samguk Yusa_.

Taehyung harus menganggap dirinya beruntung karena petugas perpustakaan yang Jimin maksud ternyata bukan seorang wanita tua dengan kacamata tebal dan kerutan kening yang menempel diwajahnya selama 24 jam. Petugas itu tidak lain juga hanya seorang siswa seperti dirinya sehingga Taehyung tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk langsung menyuruh dia untuk menemukan buku yang ia cari sementara Taehyung hanya akan duduk manis, menunggu.

Ketika ia melihat wajah dibalik komputer di konter itu, Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Keberuntungan ganda. Sang petugas ternyata adalah Minjae. Adik kelas yang menabraknya beberapa waktu lalu dan menawarkan tiket gratis untuknya sebagai kompensasi. Adik kelas yang manis.

Tampaknya Minjae masih belum menyadari kehadiran Taehyung disana. Sesuatu dikomputernya pastilah begitu menyita perhatian lelaki itu. Daftar buku yang baru masuk atau mungkin daftar siswa yang melewati tenggat waktu pengembalian, Taehyung tidak benar-benar peduli.

"Woah, Minjae Saja. Kau benar-benar pekerja serabutan disekolah ini, ya?" Taehyung menyandarkan kedua tangannya keatas konter. Godaan itu berhasil mengusik Minjae dari pekerjaannya dan langsung mengangkat kepala menemukan Taehyung yang tersenyum jahil memperhatikan.

"Ah! Sunbae-, maksudku, Taehyung." Minjae lantas bangkit dari kursinya. Merapikan tag menggantung di saku yang menunjukan dirinya sebagai petugas perpustakaan. "Sedang apa disini? Kau biasanya tidak pernah terlihat berada diperpustakaan?"

"Heh, bagaimana bisa kau berasumsi sangat mudah kalau aku tidak pernah kesini?" protes Taehyung mendengar sedikit sarkasme yang dilempar adik kelasnya itu.

"Mm, karena aku petugas perpustakaan?" _double_ sarkasme.

Oke, Taehyung lupa itu untuk sedetik. "Bukan berarti itu membuatmu mengawasi perpustakaan sepanjang hari." dan ia masih balik melawan.

"Taehyung, aku disini pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, siang saat jam istirahat, dan sore hari setelah bel pulang dinyalakan."

"Yeah, dan kapan saat kau sedang tidak bertugas?"

"Tentu saja saat pelajaran dimulai."

"Pantas saja kau tidak pernah melihatku. Aku keperpustakaan saat kau sedang tidak bertugas."

Minjae mengangkat alisnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Artinya kau membolos kelasmu sendiri untuk datang kesini?"

"Astaga, aku menyerah." Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara. "Untuk ukuran seorang junior, kau tentunya punya mulut yang cukup berani, Minjae Saja."

Mendengar itu, Minjae tertawa kecil. Menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung seperti ini terasa santai dan menyenangkan. Tidak perlu adanya formalitas, bahasa yang sopan seperti seorang junior ke seniornya, dan juga senyuman kaku. Taehyung yang sudah Minjae perhatikan dari jauh saat ia pertama kali datang kesekolah ini, namun baru bisa berbicara dengannya beberapa bulan kemudian, telah berhasil mengambil lebih banyak bagian hati Minjae hanya dengan kepribadian dan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, buku apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Ekspresi Taehyung seketika menyala. Berharap jika Minjae mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu, artinya ia akan menemukan bukunya untuk Taehyung tanpa harus menyuruh Taehyung kembali ke jajaran rak dan mencarinya sendiri. "Samguk Yusa. Aku perlu itu untuk tugas sejarahku."

Minjae mengernyit bingung karena buku yang Taehyung sebut sangatlah mudah ditemukan di rak sejarah Korea. Mengingat bagaimana seringnya siswa siswi mencari Samguk Yusa, Minjae memutuskan untuk menyusunnya ditempat yang mudah untuk dilihat dan digapai. "Taehyung, rak sejarah ada dibaris ke sebelas, dan buku itu ada di nomor—"

"Minjae Saja." Taehyung memotong dengan mata yang mendelik. "Aku tidak datang kesini dan memberitaumu buku yang kucari hanya untuk mendapatkan peta dimana aku bisa menemukannya."

"Lalu, untuk apa—"

Taehyung memotong sekali lagi. "Kau petugas perpustakaan, bukan? Tidakkah kau lihat kalau kedua mataku ini tidak dirancang untuk menemukan judul buku tertentu ditengah tumpukan masif itu? Bantu aku mencarinya, kau adik kelas." Ibu jari Taehyung kemudian terangkat menunjuk kearah rak-rak dibelakang punggungnya. "Maksudku, carikan untukku."

Minjae merespon dengan memutar bola matanya, seolah enggan namun ia tidak menolak.

.

BREATHE

.

Saat suara buku berbentur dengan meja kayu didepannya terdengar, Taehyung membuka matanya lebar. Ia tau kalau Samguk Yusa adalah buku sejarah yang tebal, tapi ia tidak mengira buku itu akan _setebal ini_. Menyelesaikan Samguk Yusa dalam dua hari tampaknya sangatlah mustahil.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu buku yang kau cari?" Minjae duduk dihadapannya dan menatap heran saat Taehyung masih memasang muka terkejut semenjak ia membawakan buku itu kehadapannya.

"Apa kau yakin ini Samguk Yusa yang ku inginkan?" Taehyung menelan ludahnya dan masih tidak membuat pergerakan apapun untuk menyentuh benda itu.

"Satu-satunya." Jawab Minjae meyakinkan.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, Samguk Yusa tidak setebal ini. Bukankah ada versi yang lebih pendek? Aku butuh buku yang lebih tipis, Minjae-ah. Kau punya itu disini kan?" Mata Taehyung memancarkan harapan yang walaupun tidak akan terjadi.

"Apa kau bahkan pernah membaca Samguk Yusa? Riwayat tiga kerajaan tidak mungkin ditulis dengan singkat. Semua detil, semua nama, semua peristiwa harus ditulis dengan baik dan tidak ada yang boleh terlewatkan. Menulisnya dengan singkat artinya memperolok sejarah negara kita sendiri, Taehyung."

Kedua alis Taehyung bertemu. Matanya menyipit menyorotkan pandangan seolah menusuk. "Minjae Saja, sekarang kau terdengar seperti Jungwoo."

"Jung… maksudmu Jungwoo songsaenim?"

"Yep. Satu-satunya. Orang yang memberikan tugas tak masuk akal. Menyuruh kami untuk menulis review setelah menghabiskan buku setebal ini dalam waktu singkat? Apa dia gila? Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku, kan?"

Minjae hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan. Itu tidak terdengar begitu buruk. "Aku biasa mengerjakan hal semacam ini. Membaca dan menceritakan kembali menurutku bukan hal yang sangat berat."

Taehyung menarik nafas. "Hah? Apa kau berkualisi dengan Jungwoo sekarang? Kau benar-benar murid serabutan, Minjae."

Minjae terkekeh kecil, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. "Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu. Aku hanya _sedikit_ lebih rajin daripada siswa lainnya."

Pada akhirnya, buku itu tersentuh juga oleh Taehyung. Namun bukan dengan tangannya yang membuka lembar demi lembar, melainkan dengan kepalanya yang sekarang berada diatas buku yang masih tertutup. Bau lembab dari buku tua itu menusuk masuk kedalam hidungnya. Taehyung mengerang. Ini akan jadi mimpi buruk baginya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam dua hari?" rengek Taehyung masih dengan kepala yang tidur diatas buku. "Neraka. Mimpi buruk. Kiamat."

Minjae yang masih memperhatikan semua keluhan-keluhan yang keluar dari Taehyung tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Taehyung yang seperti ini terlihat lebih menggemaskan dan mungkin sedikit berhasil menggerus hatinya untuk akhirnya menawarkan bantuan. Pertama tiket gratis, dan sekarang tugas sejarah? Minjae benar-benar mempertanyakan dirinya.

"Hei, ini tidak seburuk itu, Taehyung. Aku sudah menyelesaikan Samguk Yusa dan ceritanya tidak seberat yang kau bayangkan."

Dengan gumaman rendah Taehyung kembali mencela. "Yeah, aku bisa tebak itu. Kau mungkin tidur dengan sastra kuno sebagai temanmu."

Helaan nafas kecil lolos dari bibir Minjae. "Aku menawarkanmu bantuan, Taehyung. Karena aku sudah pernah membaca habis buku itu, aku tau semua _highlight_ nya dan akan lebih mudah untukmu menulis review tanpa perlu membaca semua isi buku. Kau hanya perlu menulis apa yang keluar dari mulutku dan menambahkan sedikit tanggapan, dan tugasmu selesai."

Rahang Taehyung terbuka mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu. Minjae yang duduk dihadapannya seketika berpendar dan muncul halo terang disekitar kepalanya. Taehyung harus mengecek kembali apakah manusia didepannya ini benar-benar bukan malaikat karena disetiap pertemuan mereka Minjae selalu memberikan keberuntungan tanpa akhir untuknya. Maka Taehyung meraih tangan Minjae yang tergeletak diatas meja. Menggenggamnya erat dan menautkan jemari mereka lalu mengarahkannya ketengah dada Taehyung. "Kim Taehyung berhutang seumur hidupnya padamu, Minjae Saja."

Tanpa Taehyung sadari, perlakuannya itu baru saja membuat semburat merah muncul perlahan-lahan dari pipi Minjae hingga ketelinganya. Ia bersyukur dengan penerangan perpustakaan yang remang sehingga ia yakin rona itu tidak dapat ditangkap oleh mata Taehyung. Minjae menarik tangannya pelan dari genggaman Taehyung dan mencari-cari hal disekitarnya untuk dilihat. Kemana saja asal jangan tepat ke mata Taehyung.

"Kau.. kau berlebihan."

Tawa kecil dari Taehyung serta mata yang menyorot dengan menawan membuat waktu bertugas Minjae menjadi sepuluh kali lebih baik.

.

BREATHE

.

"Cium aku."

Kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah daripada permohonan. Dan ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mendengar Jieun mengeluarkan nada seperti itu saat mereka sedang berdua. Jieun biasanya penuh dengan kelembutan dan mata yang berbinar saat meminta hal seperti ini pada Jungkook, jadi saat Jungkook melihat netra sang kekasih yang keras ditujukan untuknya, tentu saja ini hal baru baginya.

"Hei, ada apa, hm?" Jungkook meraih tengkuk Jieun. Mengelus kulit halus disana dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada kekasihnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, Jungkook."

Kening Jungkook mengerut. Ia menyingkap rambut panjang Jieun yang tergerai bebas dan menyisipkannya kebelakang telinga wanita itu. "Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau melamun semenjak kita sampai disini. Kau seperti tidak mendengarkanku dan bahkan membiarkan es krim milikmu mencair, Jungkook."

Benar, es krim didalam cup yang beberapa menit lalu ditata dengan cantik menggunakan wafer dan cokelat kini sudah sepenuhnya meleleh menyerupai susu dan tidak terlihat cukup menggiurkan untuk dikonsumsi. Apa Jungkook baru saja membiarkan itu terjadi?

"Maafkan aku…" Ia menyingkirkan cup itu dari meja dan bergerak meraih tangan Jieun, menyematkan jari-jari mereka. "Ulangi ceritamu. Aku janji akan mendengarkan."

Jieun menggeleng pelan. Walaupun netranya telah melembut, tapi masih ada keraguan tergambar diwajahnya. "Itu tidak lagi penting sekarang. Sebaliknya, aku ingin kau yang bercerita. Katakan apa yang begitu mengganggumu sampai kau bisa terlihat kehilangan arah seperti ini, Jungkook."

Memangnya apa?

Apa yang membuatnya tidak begitu fokus sepanjang hari bahkan saat bersama kekasihnya?

.

.

.

Ketika Jungkook menutup mata, hanya satu wajah yang terbayang dibenaknya. Hanya satu memori yang berputar dikepalanya. Tentu saja. Bagaimana ia akan melupakan itu? Wajah pulas dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, meloloskan kata demi kata yang masih menghantuinya sampai detik ini. Kenyataan bahwa Taehyung melihat Jungkook melebihi seorang sahabat membuat temperature tubuhnya naik. Apa Jungkook marah? Apa Jungkook merasa dikhianati?

.

.

.

Jungkook menggeleng. Tersenyum hangat. Ia mengelus pipi Jieun dengan punggung jarinya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku hanya sedikit gugup dengan pertandingan melawan tim dari Ilsan minggu depan. Itu saja."

Jieun mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Kau yakin itu saja?" jari-jari langsingnya menyentuh kerah seragam Jungkook.

Detik berikutnya, Jungkook tidak mengangguk maupun mengiyakan. Pria itu hanya mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua dan bergerak mencium Jieun. Mengecupnya, menggerakan tautan bibir mereka. Jungkook dapat merasakan sedikit rasa es krim yang tertinggal disana. Manis dan harum. Persis seperti Jieun.

Mungkin berbohong untuk kali ini adalah ide yang baik.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyingkir dari Busan. Sepasang kekasih menyusuri jalanan yang ikut memiliki aksen oranye karena pantulan dari langit. Jungkook memang ada disana. Disamping Jieun dan menggenggam tangannya. Berjalan dengan tangan bergandengan. Setiap orang yang lewat pasti berpikir bahwa pasangan itu terlihat begitu manis. Tetapi sekali lagi, Jungkook menatap kosong kedepan. Pikirannya berlalang buana ketempat lain.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak lagi menyusuri jalan ini dengan Taehyung. Kapan terakhir kali Jungkook bercengkrama dengan sahabatnya mengiringi langkah-langkah kaki mereka menuju rumah. Melakukan marathon dadakan karena Taehyung yang begitu jahil dan ingin memancing sisi kompetisi Jungkook atau memutuskan untuk mampir dan melahap kue beras pedas dikedai favorit mereka.

Jieun tidak begitu menyukai makanan pedas jadi Jungkook ragu untuk membawa wanita itu kesana. Jika Jieun adalah definisi dari cokelat, es krim, dan semua yang terasa manis, Taehyung adalah soda, odeng, tteokboki, dan ramyun. Semua makanan favorit Jungkook.

Tetapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba membandingkan sahabat dan kekasihnya seperti ini?

.

.

.

Remasan halus ditangannya menyadarkan Jungkook dari kekacauan itu. "Jungkook, kau tidak mendengarkanku lagi." Sudut bibir Jieun turun dan hidungnya mengerut kesal. Spontan Jungkook mengutuk dirinya. Ia merasa bersalah pada wanita itu. Bahkan Jungkook sendiri telah kehilangan hitungan berapa kali ia melamun hari ini.

"Jieun, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku sedikit lelah karena latihan yang terus diforsir. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Ia juga kehilangan hitungan akan banyaknya Jieun menghela nafas hari ini. "Ganggangsullae, Jungkook."

Jantung Jungkook berdebar.

Ia harap ini bukan hal yang ia pikirkan.

"Kau tau pertunjukan yang diadakan sekolah kita itu kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berdua? Aku rasa itu akan menyenangkan. Anggap saja ini sebagai kencan kita berikutnya."

Rasanya sebuah tulisan besar tiba-tiba dijatuhkan ke kakinya.

' _Kau sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan orang lain'_

Kata-kata itu bermain dan berlari-lari di pikiran Jungkook. Seperti hantu yang melayang-layang seenaknya.

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti ditengah langkah. Jieun menatap tepat kekedua matanya. Sisa-sisa sinar matahari yang ingin pergi dari langit menyentuh wajah kekasihnya dan membuat wanita itu terlihat bahkan lebih cantik dari biasanya.

"Jungkook?" panggil Jieun ketika Jungkook belum juga memberikan respon.

Beberapa detik Jungkook hanya diam dan tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi berdua."

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed the updated chapter!

Oh ya, baru tau kalau ada mobile app nya dan baca ff dari app itu jadi lebih mudah, suer.

Yg minta smut sabar yaa, enaena mesti ada prosesnya haha

.

.

Semua review pasti aku baca karena hanya itu yang bikin semangat ngelanjutin..

I love my readers so much 3


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! This is taegerlily

.

.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

.

.

BREATHE

.

 **From : Taetae-hyung**

 _Yaa Jeon Jungkook!_

 _Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan?_

 _Ganggangsullae setengah hari lagi!_

Jungkook mengunci layar _smartphone_ nya. Menghela nafas berat seakan menjadi rutinitas barunya akhir-akhir ini. Kedua mata tertutup dengan lengan kanan yang diletakkan diatas kepala dan punggung bersandar lurus diatas tempat tidur. Balasan yang tepat untuk pesan Taehyung tak kunjung datang ke pikirannya.

Komputer diatas meja setia menyala memperlihatkan layout game yang ingin diselesaikan Jungkook malam ini. Deru dari mesin penghangat ruangan menjadi latar belakang. Di waktu-waktu seperti ini, ketika Jungkook tidak berkunjung kerumah Taehyung, mereka akan saling berbicara lewat telepon atau mengirim berpuluh-puluh kakao hanya untuk berdebat strategi memenangkan level yang semakin bertambah sulit. Kemana perginya hari-hari itu, Jungkook bertanya dalam hati.

Dalam waktu singkat, suara berisik dan nyaring milik Taehyung di _speaker_ teleponnya digantikan menjadi suara halus Jieun. Kakao dan line dari Taehyung yang datang secara bertubi-tubi diiringi dengan _screenshot_ yang memamerkan level tinggi yang ia telah taklukan hanya untuk mengangkuhkan diri didepan Jungkook lambat laun mulai tenggelam dan terganti dengan perbincangan halus antara Jieun dengan dirinya. Kemana perginya semua hal itu, Jungkook bahkan tak tau.

Ia membiarkan ombak kasmaran membawanya pergi menjauh dari Taehyung. Sesuatu yang harusnya tidak terjadi diantara sahabat walaupun dirimu telah memiliki kekasih. Ini tidak benar. Jungkook telah hanyut dan mengabaikan apa yang ada dibelakangnya dengan begitu mudah. Sangat mudah sampai-sampai ia luput dari menyadari perasaan Taehyung terhadapnya. Hubungannya dengan sahabat berharganya itu kini telah menjadi sangat kompleks.

Ponsel disisi tubuh Jungkook kembali bergetar. Kali ini dari Jieun.

 _Kau sudah tidur, Jungkook?_

 _Aku baru selesai membuat bibimbap_

 _Akan kubawakan besok sebelum pertunjukan. Kau mau, kan?_

Untuk yang satu ini, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jungkook memikirkan balasannya. Ia mengetik dengan cepat dan menekan tombol kirim tanpa perlu menghela nafas terlebih dahulu seperti saat menerima pesan dari Taehyung.

 _Tentu saja. Aku akan senang memakannya._

Baru ketika Jungkook kembali mengunci _handphone_ nya, benda kotak itu bergetar lagi dan menunjukan nama seseorang yang ia telah coba hindari selama beberapa hari terakhir ini hanya karena Jungkook tak mampu untuk melihat langsung kearah kedua matanya. Nama yang muncul sebelum pesan Jieun dan terabaikan begitu saja di kotak masuknya tanpa balasan apapun.

 **From : Taetae-hyung**

 _Akan kutunggu di bawah pohon didekat aula._

 _Pukul 4 sore, Kook._

 _Aku tidak mau mendengar kata terlambat, oke?!_

Jungkook mengutuk siapapun yang mengadakan pertunjukan ini.

Juga dirinya sendiri yang terus menerus membuat keputusan bodoh.

.

BREATHE

.

Dari pagi hari, gedung sekolah tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Siswi-siswi dengan kostum tradisional korea berlalu lalang di koridor membuat siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka menyingkir dengan sigap. Tidak ingin mengganggu proses persiapan penampilan tarian mereka. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung yang jika tidak salah menghitung, telah tiga kali mendapat teriakan dari teman perempuannya saat Taehyung tidak sengaja berjalan _terlalu_ ketengah atau ketika ia tak sengaja menyenggol tray-tray berisi _make up_ dan aksesoris yang dibawa sekelompok siswi.

Diantara keramaian itu, matanya selalu mampu menangkap kehadiran satu orang tertentu. _Orang tertentu_ yang tidak membalas pesan-pesan yang ia kirimkan tadi malam dan membuatnya menatap putus asa kelayar ponsel yang tidak juga memunculkan balasan darinya. Bahkan sampai Taehyung tertidur dalam gelap, kotak masuknya tak kunjung memperlihatkan notifikasi pesan baru.

' _Jungkook, bukankah itu sedikit terlalu jahat?'_ Taehyung menemukannya tidak jauh dari sana. Berdiri bersandar didepan jendela kaca ruang kelasnya sambil berbincang dengan Yugyeom. Seperti tidak begitu terusik dengan koridor yang terasa lebih sempit dari biasanya. Taehyung pernah membaca sebuah roman picisan yang mengatakan jika kau memperhatikan seseorang terlalu lama, ia akan mulai menyadari tatapanmu.

Tetapi bagi Taehyung dan Jungkook, yang telah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama sejak mereka masih begitu rapuh dan menggunakan sepatu yang menyala-nyala setiap kali diinjak, tidak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama untuk yang satu menyadari yang satu lagi sedang memperhatikannya.

Jadi, disela-sela murid yang berjalan di koridor, dicelah-celah tubuh siswi dengan kostum penari mereka yang tak berhenti mondar mandir, diantara anggota osis yang berteriak ke satu sama lain karena kesibukan yang tiba-tiba memuncak, Jungkook menghentikan obrolannya dengan Yugyeom, menolehkan kepalanya, dan menemukan mata Taehyung tepat disana. Membelah masuk kedalam dan melihat setipis warna kecokelatan dari iris matanya.

Saat Taehyung memutuskan untuk melempar senyuman, Jungkook menegapkan punggungnya, berjalan meninggalkan Yugyeom yang memasang muka heran, dan masuk kekelasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

' _Oh, Kook. Apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu?'_

Taehyung menundukan kepalanya lemah. Tubuhnya mulai merespon dengan rasa lelah yang mendalam. Taehyung ingin berhenti bertanya, berhenti kebingungan, juga berhenti merasa letih dengan ini semua. Ia sampai pada titik dimana perasaannya terhadap Jungkook tidak lagi begitu penting sekarang. Taehyung hanya ingin sahabatnya yang dulu kembali dan tertawa lepas dengannya seperti sebelum semua omong kosong ini dimulai.

Senyum kecut menghiasi wajah Taehyung. Mungkin ia harus membatalkan janji mereka sebelum Jungkook benar-benar membatalkannya dan mematahkan hatinya untuk kesekian kali. Mungkin dengan begitu, Taehyung bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi pihak yang _meninggalkan_ dan bukan yang _ditinggalkan_. Mungkin itu akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Mungkin, mungkin, dan mungkin.

Terlalu larut dalam kecamuk tak berujung, Taehyung bahkan tak sadar ketika seseorang berjalan menghampirinya dan menyentuh pundaknya. "Taehyung?" suara itu baru tapi Taehyung sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Ia memberhentikan lamunannya dan menoleh kesumber suara. Seketika memasang wajah senang yang dibuat-buat hanya agar sang pemilik suara, Minjae, tak mempertanyakan lebih lanjut.

"Ah, ini dia, si pekerja serabutan!" seru Taehyung mencoba terdengar bersemangat karena setidaknya ia sekarang punya hal yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jungkook.

Minjae membalas senyuman Taehyung. "Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri disini sendirian?"

"Mencoba menyatu dengan kesibukan yang padat. Tidak biasanya sekolah ini seramai ini, jadi aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Bagus kalau kau menyukainya. Tapi untukku? Ini seperti menguras energi tersembunyi didalam tubuh yang bahkan aku tidak tau ternyata ada disana." keluh Minjae sembari meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Proporsi pria itu memang sangat baik jika dibandingkan dengan murid seumurannya, tetapi massa ototnya terlihat tidak begitu besar. Jauh sekali berbeda dengan tubuh atletis Jungkook yang walaupun tidak menjauhi Taehyung dalam hal tinggi badan, tetapi anatomi ototnya hampir mendekati sempurna. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa konyol ketika perbandingan antara dua orang itu muncul dikepalanya. Ia bahkan tak yakin Jungkook mengenal Minjae ataupun sebaliknya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Taehyung menepuk pundak adik kelasnya itu. "Melihat tubuh kurus dengan otot-otot tipis itu, aku jadi khawatir kau akan ambruk sebentar lagi."

Mendengar ejekan halus yang dilemparkan Taehyung walaupun disertai dengan kata khawatir, mengundang Minjae yang mengernyit tak setuju. "Hei, pertama-tama aku tidak kurus. Massa tubuh indexku ideal dan aku belum termasuk kedalam golongan dibawah standar. Kedua, ototku tidak setipis yang kau bicarakan. Dan terakhir, aku tidak akan ambruk sebentar lagi atau kapanpun."

Taehyung menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar tipe yang menantang. Osis beruntung memilikimu."

Jika saja Taehyung membuka matanya lebih lebar dan memperhatikan sekitarnya lebih teliti, ia pasti bisa mendeteksi Minjae yang menyembunyikan bahasa tubuh yang salah tingkah dan bersitan senyuman tulus dari lelaki itu saat Taehyung melanjutkan topik mereka menjadi berceloteh tentang pendapatnya terhadap penampilan penari-penari ganggangsullae hari ini.

"Taehyung.." panggil Minjae memberi jeda pada kritik fashion dadakan dari Taehyung.

Taehyung tidak membalas. Hanya menunggu Minjae meneruskan perkataannya dengan mata berkedip menggemaskan.

Ada rasa menggelitik yang menjalar dari jari-jari Minjae. Ia tak yakin itu apa, tapi ia menyukainya.

"Ingat kan, kalau aku pernah bilang akan memberikanmu dua tiket masuk. Apa kau sudah punya orang untuk diajak menonton ganggangsullae bersama?" Minjae menelan ludah.

Pertanyaan Minjae barusan tampaknya memiliki efek khusus terhadap Taehyung karena detik berikutnya, senyuman dari wajah Taehyung luntur tak berbekas. Matanya berpaling dari Minjae dan memandang koridor yang penuh dengan kaki-kaki murid berjalan dan berlari.

"Ya, aku sudah mengajak satu orang untuk pergi bersama. Tapi sepertinya ia batal pergi denganku walaupun orang itu belum memberitau langsung." Intonasi Taehyung menurun. Auranya tak lagi memancarkan keceriaan. Orang yang dibicarakannya barusan, mungkin memegang peranan yang begitu penting disini, sehingga sedikit saja perkataan tentangnya keluar dari mulut Taehyung, wajah itu kini berubah menjadi sendu.

Dan Minjae tidak suka ini.

"Begitukah?"

Taehyung membalas dengan anggukan halus.

"Hm, begini saja." Dagu Minjae menengadah keatas, memandang langit-langit koridor. "Kalau orang itu pada akhirnya membatalkan janji kalian, aku akan jadi peneman dadakanmu. Setidaknya agar kau tidak pergi sendiri dengan wajah mendung seperti itu dan membuat semua orang mengasihanimu."

Taehyung menyenggol bahu Minjae dan mengeluarkan kekehannya khas miliknya kembali. Sendunya berhasil hilang dari permukaan, setidaknya itu yang Minjae kira.

"Kau selalu datang dengan hal-hal yang menggiurkanku, Minjae Saja. Aku sebenarnya takjub sampai sekarang kau belum mengakui kalau kau ini malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku."

Tarikan nafas dalam dan mata yang tertutup untuk sekejap serta bisikan yang menggema ditelinga Taehyung mengajukan padanya kalau ia seharusnya langsung saja menyetujui usul Minjae untuk pergi bersamanya. Tetapi sesuatu didalam diri Taehyung, api kecil yang masih bertahan, menyala dengan harapan, menyala dengan keyakinan bahwa Jungkook masih menjadi orang yang akan pergi bersamanya, layaknya seperti apa yang ia ucapkan dikafetaria saat itu, membuat Taehyung tidak lantas mengangguk dan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil kearah Minjae yang menunggu.

"Aku akan menunggu orang itu dibawah pohon besar didekat aula jam empat sore. Kau bisa memberikan tiket yang kau janjikan disana nanti. Kemudian, jika kau lihat aku berdiri sendiri disana dan menunggu seperti orang bodoh, saat itulah kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi. Aku pasti pergi denganmu."

Kesunyian yang anomali dengan keadaan sekitar mereka melahap Minjae untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab apapun.

"Begitu tidak apa-apa kan, Minjae?"

"Begitu, tidak masalah."

.

BREATHE

.

 **From : Taetae-hyung**

 _Hey, aku disini!_

 _Pastikan kau tau pohon mana yang kumaksud, oke?_

Pukul empat sore, Taehyung mulai menunggu dan menginjakkan _converse_ nya diatas akar-akar pohon yang telah menyatu dengan tanah. Aula diseberang sudah terlihat ramai dan kursi-kursi yang tersusun menanjak menyerupai teater sudah mulai terisi dengan penonton dengan seragam-seragam yang dari jauh terlihat berbeda, menandakan mereka datang dari sekolah lain.

Taehyung melirik jam tangannya. Pertunjukan dimulai jam lima. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan hal semenyenangkan ini biar cuma semenit.

' _Jungkook, cepatlah datang'_

.

.

.

 **From : Taetae-hyung**

 _Jungkook, apa kau batal pergi denganku?_

 _Tiba-tiba punya rencana lain?_

Daun pohon berjatuhan dari atas kepalanya. Melayang diudara dengan kecepatan lima sentimeter perdetik. Melenggang kekanan dan kekiri sebelum akhirnya mendarat diatas tanah, tak jauh dari kaki Taehyung. Angin Busan merubah suasana hatinya dan memutuskan untuk bertiup lebih kencang.

Taehyung menyesali keputusan sembrononya tadi pagi untuk tidak membawa jaket bersamanya karena kini perlahan-lahan udara mulai mendingin. Masuk melewati kain seragamnya yang tipis dan menembus pori-pori Taehyung, mencapai tulangnya.

' _Kalau kau memang membatalkannya, katakan saja. Aku tidak akan keberatan.'_

.

.

.

 **From : Taetae-hyung**

 _Sudah pukul setengah lima, Kook._

 _Aku lelah berdiri._

Kini, bukan hanya tanah yang menjadi tempat dedaunan pohon menjatuhkan diri mereka. Rambut kecokelatan Taehyung sedikit demi sedikit memiliki sentuhan hijau karena dihiasi dengan serpihan daun kecil yang tersangkut dihelainya.

Bagus, sekarang orang-orang akan melihatnya sebagai siswa aneh yang berdiri selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit, menunggu teman yang tak kunjung muncul dengan lembaran daun kering dirambutnya.

Taehyung menggosok bahu dan lengannya. Mencoba mengeluarkan rasa dingin dari tubuh dan menggantikannya dengan kehangatan minim yang bisa ia buat. Bibirnya mengulum, hidungnya mengerut sensitif dengan udara yang semakin lama hanya semakin menusuk. Pagi tadi, cuaca masih begitu cerah. Tidak ada ramalan akan datang hujan di sore hari. Tetapi, semuanya seakan-akan mengkhianati Taehyung. Bahkan semesta memilih untuk membalikkan punggungnya dan membuat cuaca mendung seperti sekarang.

Awan yang menggelap selalu bukan pertanda yang baik saat menunggu datangnya seseorang.

Persendian Taehyung mengeluh meneriakkan kata pegal. Ia ingin sekali menyerah dan duduk diatas tanah, tapi bayangan celana seragamnya yang kotor menjadi satu-satunya alasan Taehyung tidak melakukannya dan melanjutkan untuk tetap berdiri. Amarah sang eomma ketika mencuci pakaiannya nanti terbersit dikepalanya sehingga niatan itu urung dengan sangat cepat.

Jadi, disanalah Taehyung berdiri. Menjadi penghuni setia detik demi detik yang perlahan habis. Tanpa sebuah kepastian, menunggu ditengah perubahan cuaca yang memburuk, bertingkah laku seperti orang bodoh.

Orang paling bodoh.

Adegan ini persis seperti roman picisan yang dibacanya. Taehyung ingat ketika ia tergelak saat sampai dibagian yang menceritakan sang tokoh wanita yang terus menunggu tokoh prianya dibawah hujan. Menggelengkan kepala akan kebodohan sang wanita yang bersedia melakukan itu semua hanya atas dasar cinta dan omong kosong. Rasanya, Taehyung ingin menarik kembali tawa mengejek yang terlontar dari mulutnya saat itu. Karena ia tak mau seseorang datang menghampirinya sekarang dan menertawai keadaan menyedihkan yang ia tengah hadapi.

' _Kepada tokoh wanita protagonist novel romansa yang kubaca. Aku minta maaf.'_

.

.

.

 **From : Taetae-hyung**

 _Berhenti mengabaikan pesan-pesan ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **From : Taetae-hyung**

 _Kau menyakitiku, Kook._

Dentuman musik tradisional mencapai telinganya. Tanda bahwa pertunjukan yang ia nanti-nantikan selama seminggu ini akhirnya dimulai. Tetapi Taehyung tidak duduk disalah satu kursi disana, atau memotret penampilan mempesona itu dengan kamera ponselnya, melainkan berdiri dibawah pohon rindang yang terus bergoyang lembut mengikuti arah angin, dan menyesali setiap keputusan yang ia buat.

Tidak membawa jaket tebalnya, memilih lokasi itu untuk menunggu walaupun hujan akan datang cepat atau lambat, serta menjadi Kim Taehyung yang bodoh.

Kim Taehyung yang tidak bergeming bahkan saat langit mulai bergemuruh dan tiupan udara semakin membuat giginya bergemeletuk. Ia bahkan tak perlu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran karena Taehyung tau, tidak peduli seberapa inginnya ia menemukan pemilik suara itu sebagai Jungkook, keberuntungan tidak datang ketika kita memintanya.

"Taehyung!"

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Minjae yang setengah berlari menghampiri tempatnya berdiri. Memegang dua lembaran persegi panjang yang ia tebak sebagai tiket masuk ke pertunjukan itu. Wajahnya terengah. Blazer seragamnya terbuka. Rambutnya yang terbiasa tersisir rapi, kini mencuat karena berlari.

Tiba-tiba saja, Minjae berdiri dihadapan Taehyung.

Menggantikan Jungkook.

Menggantikan Jungkook yang seharusnya berkata "Maaf aku terlambat."

Menggantikan Jungkook yang seharusnya melapas blazernya dan memakaikannya kepundak Taehyung.

Menggantikan Jungkook yang seharusnya memasang wajah cemas sambil bertanya "Sejak kapan kau menunggu diluar? Udara disini sangat dingin, Taehyung."

' _Waktumu habis, Kook'_

' _Waktumu sangat-sangat habis.'_

Mata Taehyung mulai nanar. Rasa marah bercampur dengan rasa kasihan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Taehyung memegang erat kerah blazer milik Minjae yang kini tersampir dipundaknya. Ia tidak sadar tubuhnya ternyata merasa sedingin itu saat tiba-tiba kehangatan dari blazer Minjae menyelubunginya.

Ia tidak tau bahwa ia selelah ini saat sendi lututnya serasa tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Taehyung akan ambruk ketanah.

"Minjae, maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau lebih mendekat." Pinta Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minjae sebelumnya.

Minjae ingin bertanya sekali lagi, _ada apa? Kenapa? Apa orang itu tak datang?_ tapi ia menghentikan mulutnya terbuka dan hanya mengambil langkah mendekati Taehyung seperti yang ia minta. Saat jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu jengkalan tangan, Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Minjae. Menumpu seluruh berat tubuhnya disana dan mencoba melepaskan semua lelah dengan helaan nafas panjang nan berat.

"Taehyung…." suara Minjae lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. "Sebentar lagi hujan, ayo masuk ke gedung."

"Aku pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh." kelopak mata Taehyung tertutup.

"Tae—"

"Jujurlah, bukankah aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan, Minjae?" sergah Taehyung masih dengan kening yang bersandar pada adik kelasnya itu. Taehyung tidak tau apa yang sedang ditunggunya. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia masih berdiri disana dan berharap.

Taehyung benci menunggu. Tetapi konsep awalnya mengatakan bahwa jika ia menunggu artinya ia dapat menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jungkook seperti membayar semua momen yang hilang saat mereka tidak bersama. Namun karena alasan yang bahkan Taehyung tidak mengerti, konsep itu hilang tertelan bumi begitu saja. Jungkook hilang begitu saja.

Seakan ada jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk belakang matanya, Taehyung ingin menangis. Ia juga benci saat terlihat lemah seperti ini. Menunjukan keorang lain bagaimana mudahnya ia tersakiti. Ia menahan air matanya kuat-kuat. Tetapi seperti air hujan yang membendung diawan dan tak terelakkan untuk turun ke daratan, seperti itulah air mata Taehyung saat ini.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku masih menunggu."

Minjae tidak menjawab tetapi itulah yang Taehyung butuhkan sekarang. Minjae seakan bisa membaca pikirannya dan hanya memberikan pundak untuk bersandar dengan senang hati.

Sebulir tangisan dari matanya jatuh kebawah, mendarat diujung sepatu Minjae.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya kutunggu."

Tangan kanan Taehyung lepas dari kerah blazer yang menggantung dipundaknya dan melingkari bahu Minjae. Mencari tumpuan lebih kuat karena ia yakin kakinya benar-benar tak mampu lagi berdiri. Frekuensi air mata itu terus meningkat. Lolos dari kelopak matanya dan turun kepipi. Ikut membasahi seragam Minjae. Taehyung benar-benar orang yang buruk. Ia menangis dan menggunakan Minjae sebagai objek tangisannya. Taehyung mencatat dalam hati untuk meminta maaf nanti.

"Bagian paling menyedihkan disini.." Taehyung menarik nafas. Rasanya, saat menangis irama nafasnya menjadi lebih pendek dan tidak teratur. Membuat Taehyung beberapa kali tersedak saat mencoba berbicara.

"Bagian paling menyedihkan disini, dia bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya." Kali ini satu cegukan.

"Karena pada akhirnya, dia tau, aku akan selalu ada disini menunggu untuknya." Tangisan Taehyung memang tidak meledak. Tidak kuat maupun nyaring. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan segala macam emosi yang meletup-letup direlungnya. Meredamkan suara rengekan yang terlalu memalukan bila terdengar orang lain. Tetapi matanya terpejam dengan kuat, tenggorokannya tersedak berkali-kali, hidungnya perih dan pening menahan tangis membuat kepalanya seakan melayang.

Ketika hujan akhirnya turun, Taehyung bersyukur. Air matanya kini bisa bersatu dan menyamar menjadi basahnya hujan.

Jika Minjae merasa menyesal menghampiri Taehyung dan membuat dirinya basah kuyup oleh hujan, pria itu tidak menyuarakan apapun. Ia tetap berdiri kokoh dan menopang berat tubuh Taehyung begitu lama. Membuat Taehyung semakin merasa buruk dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah ini sedikit kejam?" Taehyung meremas _fabric_ kemeja Minjae. Menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam dibahu pria itu. Bersembunyi dari amukan hujan.

"Bukankah menurutmu ini sedikit kejam? Membiarkanku berdiri disini selama itu hanya untuk menunggunya yang tidak datang."

Dentuman musik dari dalam aula terdengar semakin keras. Mencoba mengalahkan berisiknya rintik-rintik air yang turun. Tepuk tangan yang riuh serta permainan cahaya panggung yang gemerlap menjadi sangat kontradiksi dengan apa yang Taehyung alami diluar sini. Seragam yang habis menjadi korban hujan serta wajah sembab karena menangis, hanya sebatas itu yang Taehyung punya sekarang.

.

BREATHE

.

Matanya terpaku ke layar ponsel. Nafasnya tertahan. Kedua kaki Jungkook seperti mati rasa dan tidak bisa membuat pergerakan apapun. Pesan demi pesan yang dikirimkan Taehyung kini seperti memiliki dua pasang mata yang menatap tepat kearah Jungkook dengan pandangan seakan mereka dikecewakan.

Jieun berada disampingnya. Tersenyum riang melihat kecantikan dari penari-penari dengan polesan _make up_ dan kostum cerah. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang paling tinggi. Artinya, pintu keluar hanya tinggal selangkah dibelakang Jungkook. Ia bisa dengan mudah bangkit dari sana dan menemui Taehyung yang kemungkinan besar masih menunggunya diluar sana.

Jungkook mual. Sepanjang hari ini seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya mengingatkan dia akan buruknya keputusan yang ia ambil. Bagaimana Jungkook dengan pikiran pendek menyetujui begitu saja saat Jieun mengajaknya pergi berdua tanpa memikirkan Taehyung yang notabene sangat menunggu-nunggu hari ini agar mereka bisa kembali menikmati waktu bersama.

Suara musik yang mengalun indah tidak lagi terdengar begitu indah bagi Jungkook.

Binar bersemangat yang disorotkan mata Jieun untuknya tidak mampu membawa Jungkook untuk tersenyum.

Penari-penari yang bergerak anggun, berputar menawan, serta menghayati musik terlihat tak lagi menarik matanya.

Tepuk tangan yang menggema di aula besar itu sekarang memekakkan telinga Jungkook. Membuatnya muak.

Kemudian pesan itu datang. Dua pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan dengan jeda singkat. Dua pesan terakhir sebelum Taehyung benar-benar berhenti mengiriminya apapun lagi.

 _Berhenti mengabaikan pesan-pesan ini._

Setelah itu,

 _Kau menyakitiku, Kook._

Entah bagaimana, benak Jungkook tiba-tiba mulai tertampar dengan bayangan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang berdiri hingga letih dibawah pohon yang ia katakan akan menunggu Jungkook disana, Taehyung dengan raut wajah sendunya, Taehyung yang mudah sekali kedinginan, Taehyung yang seharusnya ada didalam aula ini, duduk disebelahnya, tercengang akan penampilan-penampilan tarian yang menakjubkan, namun malah menahan pegal diluar sana menunggu Jungkook yang sudah masuk bersama orang lain.

Suara hujan yang akhirnya menjadi puncak mendungnya awan mengagetkan Jungkook ditempat duduknya. Ia mengerang dalam hati. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri berkali-kali karena membiarkan ini terjadi. Taehyung yang menunggu dibawah hujan adalah mimpi terburuknya. Jungkook pantas dihukum untuk ini semua.

Pria itu bangkit secepat kilat. Jieun mungkin terlalu larut dalam menikmati pertunjukan itu hingga ia tak menyadari hilangnya Jungkook dari sisinya, namun sesungguhnya kali ini Jungkook tak peduli. Ada seseorang yang berada diluar sana untuknya dan Jungkook baru saja menyakiti perasaan orang itu hanya karena Jungkook lebih mementingkan ego bodohnya.

Ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju pintu keluar aula. Membuka gagang pintu besar itu dengan kasar dan segera kembali menuruni undakan yang membawanya kembali ketanah diluar gedung. Ditengah kabut yang memenuhi lingkungan sekitarnya karena hujan yang turun begitu deras, Jungkook mengedarkan matanya mencari-cari pohon yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung. Hati kecil Jungkook memohon agar ia tak menemukan sahabatnya itu disana dan berharap Taehyung menemukan tempat untuk berteduh atau bahkan lebih baik, masuk kedalam aula dan menonton pertunjukan itu walau tanpa Jungkook. Tetapi dari semua orang dilingkaran kehidupan Taehyung, Jungkook harusnya adalah orang yang paling tau kalau Taehyung tidak akan mudah bergeming dari posisinya.

Seperti saat Taehyung duduk dibangku kelas empat sekolah dasar. Saat itu, Busan sama murungnya dengan sekarang. Cuaca tak menentu dan hujan yang tiba-tiba datang membuat ibu Jungkook melarangnya keluar untuk bermain dengan Taehyung walaupun mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu membawa gundam milik masing-masing ke taman dekat rumah. Karena ibunya tak mengijinkan Jungkook untuk pergi, maka saat itu Jungkook kecil berpikiran bahwa Taehyung juga tak akan pergi, setidaknya sampai hujan berhenti. Tetapi Jungkook salah. Saat air hujan benar-benar tak jatuh lagi dan langit perlahan-lahan kembali cerah, Jungkook mengambil jaketnya yang menggantung dipintu, mengenakannya asal, memakai sepatu menyalanya, dan berlari menuju taman kompleks dengan gundam dipelukannya. Berharap Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama dan tidak membatalkan janji bermain mereka. Jungkook kecil memang benar, Taehyung ada disana. Bagian yang salah ialah, ternyata Taehyung sudah ada disana bahkan sebelum hujan lebat itu turun.

Anak kelas empat itu seperti baru saja tercebur kedalam sungai dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Taehyung basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya. Ia tampak lepek dan kumal namun ketika matanya menemukan Jungkook disana, Taehyung tersenyum. Senyuman kotak itu begitu lebar bahkan hampir mencapai kedua telinganya. Gundam yang kini basah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Taehyung keudara. "Kookie akhirnya datang!" serunya bersemangat.

Jungkook tidak akan pernah lupa hari itu.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Taehyung dengan setia menunggunya dibawah hujan dan membiarkan dirinya basah hanya karena Taehyung pikir menyingkir dari sana tidaklah benar.

Karena itu, sekarang, walaupun bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, Jungkook harusnya tau, bahwa ia akan tetap menemukan Taehyung disana. Berdiri dibawah hantaman lebatnya hujan menunggu dirinya. Alih-alih menemukan senyuman membutakan dari Taehyung, Jungkook melihat pria itu menangis.

Taehyung sedang menangis.

Pemandangan itu seakan menekukkan hati Jungkook dan membuat dadanya nyeri. Jungkook ingin sekali beranjak dari posisinya yang hanya mengamati dan berlari menghampiri Taehyung, memeluknya, membawanya pergi dari sana, membuatnya mengenakan blazer Jungkook, menghangatkannya didepan perapian, serta membuatkan Taehyung cokelat panas. Menghentikan tangisan itu.

Tidak peduli bagaimana hebatnya stimulus dikedua kaki Jungkook yang menyuruhnya segera melakukan itu, sesuatu yang lebih kuat ada disana dan menariknya kembali. Menahan Jungkook untuk tetap diam dan memperhatikan dengan sendi-sendi yang melemah.

Sesuatu, bukan.. Seseorang ada disana. Orang lain yang bukan Jungkook. _Orang asing_.

Orang lain yang memeluk Taehyung ditengah hujan. Menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran pria itu menangis. Ikut basah bersama Taehyung dan terlihat tak keberatan sama sekali dengan itu. Dua orang itu seakan-akan membuat adegan romantis klasik layaknya film-film percintaan yang entah kenapa memanaskan tengkuk Jungkook begitu hebatnya.

Kenyataan bahwa Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya mendekam di posisinya yang tak jauh dari sana membuat tangannya mengepal kuat. Pemandangan dimana Taehyung menaruh kepalanya dibahu pria itu menyalakan sesuatu didalam diri Jungkook yang terasa tak nyaman dan membakar. Ini tak wajar. Taehyung yang menangis dipelukan orang lain terasa tak wajar baginya.

Dari sini, Ia bisa melihat bahu pria itu yang terangkat karena tersedak menahan tangis. Ia bisa melihat pergerakan bibir Taehyung yang mengucapkan sesuatu.

Hujan meredam segalanya.

Ia meredam suara Taehyung. Meredam bising-bising tak jelas yang bergerilya ditelinga Jungkook saat matanya menangkap jemari Taehyung yang meremas pundak orang asing itu dengan erat. Meredam sentimen dihatinya yang tiba-tiba menggebu tanpa alasan yang spesifik hanya karena Taehyung kini berada didekapan orang lain.

Hujan menenggelamkan Jungkook bersama dengan kelalaian bodohnya. Jungkook baru saja melepaskan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari apapun yang ia punya.

 _Kim Taehyung._

.

BREATHE

.

.

.

Sekarang, meraih Taehyung kembali adalah prioritas Jungkook. Tetapi ini juga sekaligus menjadi hal terberat yang pernah dilakukannya. Suruh ia menangkap bola dengan stick _lacrosse_ nya dari jarak terjauh sekalipun, Jungkook akan mudah mengatasinya bahkan dengan mata tertutup. Suruh ia mentekel _ground balls_ dari lawannya yang akan mencetak skor dan Jungkook akan dengan mudah mengubah keadaan dengan melakukan _bounce_ tanpa halangan apapun ke gawang lawan. Suruh Jungkook menjadi _attack-men_ nomor satu di timnya atau bahkan di seluruh tim _lacrosse_ di Busan, maka ia akan dengan senang hati berlatih untuk itu.

Tetapi Taehyung lebih dari sekedar _lacrosse_. Memperjuangkan Taehyung lebih dari sekedar berlari dan melempar bola ke rekannya. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Jungkook, ia secara harafiah telah memporak-porandakan hubungan persahabatan yang telah dijalinnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu. Perlahan tenggelam, perlahan terbuang, remuk termakan kepengecutan Jeon Jungkook.

Setelah senja yang disertai hujan deras itu berlalu, ia tak menemukan Taehyung _dimanapun_. Keadaan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat seakan menendang Jungkook dikepalanya.

Taehyung tak mau menatap matanya lagi. Menghindari berjalan kearah Jungkook dikoridor. Setengah berlari saat Jungkook menemukannya menuruni tangga dari lantai dua. Tidak menjawab berpuluh-puluh telepon Jungkook setiap malam. Mungkin saja mematikan ponselnya saat Jungkook membanjiri kakao dan line Taehyung karena tak satupun pesan-pesan Jungkook dibaca olehnya.

Bahkan memberitau eommanya untuk berbohong saat Jungkook mencoba menelepon kerumah Taehyung dan mendapati respon : "Maafkan aku, Kookie. Taetae sedang tidak berada dirumah sekarang. Ia baru saja pergi ke toserba." Ketika telinga Jungkook dengan jelas menangkap suara Taehyung dibelakang eommanya berkata "Aku tidak mau bicara dengannya."

Setiap kali Taehyung mengelak darinya, Jungkook menarik nafas, menutup mata dan bergumam. "Aku pantas mendapatkan ini." kemudian mencoba meraih pria itu kembali dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

Hari ini, hanya tinggal beberapa hari menuju pertandingan perdananya sebagai kapten tim, melawan tim dari Ilsan pekan depan.

Hari ini Jungkook merasa lebih lelah daripada biasanya. Senja favorit dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih selama berjam-jam tak lagi terasa menyenangkan walau dengan suara Jieun yang samar-samar terdengar menyemangatinya dari pinggir lapangan.

Hari ini timnya mengadakan simulasi pertandingan. Namun Jeon Jungkook, attackmen andalan sekaligus kapten dari tim itu, gagal mencetak skor satupun.

Pria itu marah. Sangat marah hingga kutukan yang lolos dari mulutnya membelah dengan nyaring keudara. Mengagetkan teman satu timnya, Jieun, bahkan pelatih _lacrosse_ nya. Jungkook membuka pengait helm nya dengan kasar dan melempar benda proteksi itu ketanah kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Dibawah langit senja Busan, seorang kapten dengan nomor punggung 31, berdiri menghadap lapangan yang membentang hijau.

Ia kehilangan arahnya.

.

.

To Be Continued.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed the updated chapter!

.

.

Kalian kalau nulis review berbakat banget X'D (aku senang, ketawa, suka banget bacanya.)

.

Semua review pasti aku baca karena hanya itu yang bikin semangat ngelanjutin..

I love my readers so much!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi this is taegerlily!

Finally, the long awaited update :") btw aku lagi liburan artinya aku akan benar-benar konsen ke fic ku!

Oh ya sebelumnya aku pikir aku harus jawab pertanyaan penting dari reader **Pray for taetae** soal umur Taehyung dan Jungkook, mungkin sedikit membingungkan ya, karena aku pakai sistem umur pada umumnya, jadi si JK dan Taehyung jarak umurnya sama dengan real life mereka, bedanya dua tahun, nah tapi dicerita ini Jungkook pernah loncat kelas sekali, jadinya mereka cuman beda satu tingkat di sekolah. Taehyung dichapter terakhir dan yang ini itu sudah kelas 3 SMA, sedangkan Jungkook kelas 2. Kalau aku pernah input umur dan tingkat sekolah yang berbeda dengan sistem dikorea, maaf ya :'( maaf juga karena ini kalian jadi gak ngefeel bacanya.

Soal masalah ejaan yang sering salah juga, maaf sekaliii. Masih banyak yang harus dipelajari, fanfic ku memang masih banyak kekurangannya, jauh banget sama karya2nya **Ichizenkaze** atau **Alestie** ( I look up to them so much :")

Karena itu kedepannya aku akan coba lebih berhati-hati lagi. Semoga kalian tetap mau mendukung story2 taekook milikku ya. I love you guys so much!

.

.

.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

Aroma rumput hijau dibawah terik matahari memiliki ciri khas tersendiri bagi Jungkook. Entah kenapa, setiap lapangan yang akan digunakan timnya bertanding terlihat menjadi jauh lebih sempit dipandangan matanya. Begitu kaki Jungkook menginjak arena, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Darah berpacu dan adrenaline meningkat. Jungkook seketika berubah menjadi orang paling keras kepala. Ia harus menang.

Tidak peduli rumor yang beredar tentang seberapa kuat tim lawan mereka, Jungkook punya pundak yang tegas. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain membawa timnya untuk menang, sebagai _attack-man_ maupun kapten.

Jika nanti Jungkook mendengar komentar siapapun mencapai telinganya, "Pemain bernomor punggung 31, JEON, buruk dalam _game_ kali ini, dan ia berani menyebut dirinya seorang kapten?" adalah mimpi terburuk lelaki itu.

Disetiap laga _lacrosse_ , sekota maupun melawan tim dari luar Busan, Jungkook tidak pernah sekalipun menaruh wajah tak siap menang. Karena ia tau, dengan banyaknya waktu latihan yang ia habiskan setiap hari, harusnya _attack-man_ itu tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan.

Harusnya.

Mungkin hari ini, Jungkook sang kapten tampak sedikit berbeda.

Semuanya dimulai dari pagi hari dimana Jungkook membuka matanya dengan kepala yang pening. Tepat lima jam lagi, ia akan menghadapi pertandingan perdananya sebagai kapten melawan tim dari Ilsan. Jungkook _tidak boleh_ pening.

Yang lebih buruk, suasana hatinya entah kenapa tidak sebagus _game day_ sebelumnya. Aneh karena tidak pernah sekalipun Jungkook merasa tidak bersemangat untuk setiap pertandingannya. Jungkook menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri ketika menendang selimut dari tubuhnya dan menuruni tangga menuju meja sarapan didapur yang telah diisi ibunya, juga Ro-ro dan Gureumie dengan makanan anjing mereka di ujung ruang makan.

Bahkan bau manis dari pancake yang tengah dibuat oleh ibu Jungkook, tidak membuat mood pria itu menjadi lebih baik. Tubuh Jungkook menghempas kekursi, membuang nafasnya kasar serta memijit pelipisnya masih dengan mulut yang menggerutu.

"Hentikan itu. Aku tidak suka orang mengomel diatas meja makanku." Itu ibu Jungkook, tangannya kerap membalikkan pancake diatas kompor. Memang tak menghadap langsung kearah anaknya, tapi suasana hati Jungkook begitu mendung hingga merambat sampai kepunggung ibunya.

"Aku tidak sedang mengomel."

"Nada suaramu jelas sekali terdengar kesal." Dengan piring yang penuh dengan tumpukan pancake matang dengan sirup maple diatasnya, ibunya bergabung di meja makan. Menaruh ke piring Jungkook lima pancake tebal.

"Bukankah pertandinganmu hari ini? Ada apa dengan muka kusut itu?"

"Eomma, aku baru bangun. Tentu saja wajahku seperti ini."

"Bodoh, kau pikir aku _eomma_ yang baru mengenalmu selama sebulan? Kalau benar hari ini kau bertanding, wajah kelincimu itu akan menyala, senyummu itu terbuka lebar-lebar, dan sekarang mungkin kau sudah menghabiskan sepuluh pancake, kau dengan mulut penuhmu mengoceh ' _eomma, karbohidrat adalah hal yang paling kucintai hari ini_ '" Ledek ibunya menirukan gaya Jungkook berbicara.

"Aku tidak terdengar seperti itu." protes Jungkook dengan sorot mata menajam.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, bocah. Ada apa?"

Bibir bawahnya digigit. Masih sedikit ragu untuk memberitau eommanya tentang hal yang seminggu ini mengganggu isi kepala Jungkook. Sepintas terpikir olehnya untuk mencari alasan sederhana. Contohnya, ia gugup karena hari ini bertanding sebagai kapten, atau mungkin kurang fit untuk bermain. Tetapi eomma nya itu adalah wanita paling observatif dan tidak mudah untuk dibohongi, sehingga mustahil bagi Jungkook untuk lolos dari perbincangan ini tanpa memberitau yang sebenarnya.

Jungkook menarik nafas. Ya, tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada ibunya.

"Taehyung marah padaku."

Jungkook bisa melihat raut wajah eommanya yang sedikit terkejut. Tidak menduga jawaban seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Jungkook beberapa jam sebelum ia berangkat menuju pertandingannya. Ibu Jungkook meletakkan garpunya. Melipat tangan didepan dada. Gesture sang ibu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat serius. Mungkin karena Jungkook hampir tidak pernah membawa topic pertengkarannya dengan sang sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak bertengkar. Kami bahkan tidak bertatap muka. Itu terjadi begitu saja."

"Begitu saja? Maksudmu Taehyung marah padamu tanpa sebab? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Apa kita membicarakan Taehyung yang sama? Taehyung yang manis dan sangat-sangat-sangat baik itu? Taehyungnya eomma, kan?"

Garpu Jungkook menusuk pancakenya. Mengunyah cepat dan menelannya sekaligus. "Ya, kita membicarakan Taehyung yang sama, eomma. Tapi aku pikir, ia marah bukan tanpa alasan."

"Lalu?"

Jungkook menahan nafasnya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba gugup mengatakan alasannya. Rasa bersalah yang masih menghantui Jungkook sampai detik ini, mungkin menjadi salah satu faktor ia mulai merasa mual juga mungkin sedikit takut. "Aku sepertinya mengabaikan Taehyung saat jelas-jelas kami punya janji menonton pertunjukan tradisional bersama."

Mendengar itu, mulut ibu Jungkook semakin terbuka lebar. Wajah tidak percaya tergambar jelas.

"Kau _sepertinya_ mengabaikan Taehyung saat kalian punya janji bersama?" intonasi ibunya ditekan habis-habisan. Sukses membuat Jungkook semakin merasa buruk pada dirinya sendiri. Sial, ini hari pertandingan dan ia harus dihadapkan dengan dua orang yang marah padanya dan dua orang itu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Jungkook mengangguk. Kunyahan mulutnya yang penuh dengan pancake melambat. "Dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dengan Jieun."

"Jieun, pacarmu?" Anggukan dari Jungkook lagi. Setelah itu, ibu Jungkook membuang nafas. Meraih kembali garpunya dan memotong pancake dihadapannya. Jelas sekali eommanya itu sedang mengatur ketenangannya. Tidak ingin meledak-ledak marah pada hal yang ia tak berhak campuri. Apalagi permasalahan romansa anak laki-lakinya.

"Kau tau kan, Kookie?" Nama panggilan itu keluar. Artinya sang ibu sedang ingin benar-benar diperhatikan.

"Eomma tidak suka membicarakan ini. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusanmu sendiri dan aku tidak begitu ingin mengganggu masa mudamu dengan ocehan ala orang tua selama kurasa apa yang menjadi keputusanmu itu benar."

"Jadi, kalau sekarang eomma bertanya padamu, apa mengabaikan Taehyung, sahabatmu itu, yang disini sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu denganmu untuk pergi bersama ke pertunjukan kemudian kau beralih pergi dengan kekasihmu, Jieun, adalah hal yang benar bagimu?"

Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab walaupun ia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk berkata bahwa itu tak benar. Karena kalau Jungkook memang merasa mengabaikan Taehyung adalah hal yang sepantasnya ia lakukan, Jungkook tidak akan uring-uringan sepanjang latihan sorenya, tidak akan mengalami susah tidur dimalam hari, tidak akan merasa panik setiap bertemu Taehyung disekolah, tidak juga merasa kurang siap dengan pertandingannya kali ini.

Jungkook tidak akan merasa sekosong ini.

Bagaimana kalau Jieun yang marah padanya? Apakah Jungkook akan seberantakan seperti sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang sama?

.

BREATHE

.

Dulu, saat Jungkook masih begitu ceroboh dan lalai menjaga mainan yang ia punya, samar-samar dalam memori yang ia simpan, Jungkook ingat ia pernah menangis semalaman karena salah satu figure iron man miliknya hilang entah kemana.

Yang menghilang saat itu adalah jenis Mark VII. Figure yang sebenarnya Jungkook kecil sangat sukai karena warna merah dan emasnya yang mengkilap. Tetapi semenjak Jungkook mendapat gundam, mainan-mainan barunya, termasuk jenis figure iron man yang dari waktu ke waktu mengeluarkan versi terbarunya, Mark VII perlahan-lahan Jungkook lupakan. Kadang-kadang, Mark VII berada dikotak mainannya yang paling dalam, tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Jika Jungkook kecil mengeluarkan isi kotaknya, Mark VII seringkali terbuang begitu saja tanpa dipedulikan. Tergeletak dibawah sofa selama berhari-hari sebelum akhirnya Namjoon, hyungnya tak sengaja menginjak figure tersebut.

"Kookie, aku pikir ini favoritmu?" Namjoon mengangkat figure tersebut dari lantai dan menunjukannya pada Jungkook yang asik bermain dengan gundamnya. Jungkook hanya melihat sekilas, kemudian kembali memberi perhatian penuhnya pada mainan dihadapannya.

"Hmm, tidak juga, hyung. Dia keren, tapi Mark XLI jauh lebih hebat."

Dibalik punggung sang bocah, Namjoon hanya tersenyum kecil. Tipikal Jungkook sekali. Ia bisa memperlakukan suatu hal seperti harta karun dalam waktu yang singkat sebelum akhirnya beralih ke hal lain. Tidak ingin membuang mainan mahal itu, Namjoon memutuskan menyimpannya didalam kamarnya. Barangkali suatu hari nanti Jungkook rindu dengan Mark VII dan memutuskan untuk kembali peduli.

"Kau tau, Kook? Kita terkadang mengabaikan hal yang sebenarnya sangat berharga untuk kita namun baru akan sadar nanti setelah mereka hilang." Kata Namjoon sembari berjalan memasuki kamar tidurnya.

Jungkook yang hanya seorang bocah kecil tidak begitu mengerti apa makna dari perkataan Namjoon hyungnya barusan. Binar matanya hanya tertuju pada apa yang ada dihadapannya saat itu.

Tetapi kemudian, Jungkook mungkin sedikit belajar dari maksud Namjoon-hyung seminggu yang lalu. Ia pulang disore hari dengan langkah kaki yang kecil namun cepat dan sedikit melompat. Sambil berlari mendekati kotak mainannya, bibir mungilnya membuat ucapan-ucapan yang terdengar seperti "Mark, mark tujuh, Taehyungie, mark tujuh."

Aneh. Apa yang anak itu cari tidak juga muncul kepermukaan. Jungkook sudah mengeluarkan semua mainan dari kotak miliknya, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan Mark VII dimanapun. Alis Jungkook mengernyit. Tidak tau kenapa, tapi rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis ketika ia memeriksa semua kolong sofa tetapi Mark VII tidak juga menunjukan warna merah dan emasnya yang mengkilap.

Ketika langit mulai menggelap, rumah keluarga Jeon digemparkan dengan tangisan yang meledak dari anak bungsunya, Jungkook. Air matanya mengalir deras, Jungkook tidak bisa menghentikan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Anak itu berjongkok didepan kotak dan mainan yang berserakan. Saat sang ibu dan Namjoon turun untuk melihat keadaanya, teriakan Jungkook semakin melengking keras.

"Iron man, mark tujuh punyaku! Eomma, mark tujuh hilang!" katanya saat sang eomma bertanya dengan penuh rasa panik.

"Tae-tae, Taehyungie bilang dia paling suka dengan iron man mark tujuh, jadi aku ingin mengambilnya dan menunjukan padanya." Tangan kecil Jungkook bergerak mengusap mata basahnya. "ingin Taehyungie senang. Taehyungie pasti senang kalau dia tau aku punya figur mark tujuh!"

Tanpa disadari Jungkook, Namjoon ternyata sudah menghilang dari balik punggung ibu mereka, dan masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi.

"Aku tau aku tidak boleh menangis, eomma. Aku lelaki besar seperti Joonie-hyung. Menangis itu payah. Tapi mark tujuh hilang, dan ia tidak bilang-bilang dulu padaku dan sekarang aku benar-benar butuh dia untuk Taehyungie,-"

Tiba-tiba benda berkilau merah itu ada didepan matanya. Jungkook menengadah, menemukan Namjoon-hyung dengan raut wajah yang seolah sudah memprediksi ini akan terjadi.

"Minta maaflah padanya. Mark VII berharga untukmu kan? Kasihan sekali, selama ini armor sekeren ini dilupakan oleh Kookienya begitu saja."

Malam itu, dengan mata yang sembab, pipi memerah, dan wajah letih karena menangis, Jungkook tertidur dengan memeluk Mark VII begitu erat hingga pagi menjelang.

.

BREATHE

.

Sang kapten membuka matanya. Seragam dan perlengkapan sudah terpasang lengkap ditubuh itu. Guard lengan atas, siku, pelindung dada, pelindung punggung, pads kokoh dikedua bahunya, sarung tangan lacrosse, helm, serta masker keras yang membalut giginya, dipakai begitu rapi dan sesempurna mungkin. Ketika memasuki lapangan, postur tubuh Jungkook tegap. Tidak sekalipun kepalanya menunduk atau matanya menunjukan keraguan.

Keinginan untuk menang yang menggebu-gebu didalam tubuh tampaknya berhasil membuat Jungkook lebih berkonsentrasi pada permainan yang akan ia hadapi. _Briefing_ singkat dari pelatihnya sebelum tim mereka memasuki arena juga sepertinya membantu pikiran Jungkook untuk lebih fokus.

Setidaknya, kapten itu bermain baik di menit-menit pertama.

Jungkook tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Tetapi, perhatian lelaki itu perlahan mulai terbelah-belah. Diluar kontrolnya, ditengah permainan yang masih berlanjut sengit, mata Jungkook tak lagi terarah dengan benar pada bola dan formasi timnya.

Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan yang lebih penting dari sebuah pertandingan lacrosse, Jungkook bahkan tak tau.

Pegangan Jungkook pada sticknya memang amatlah kuat namun kepalanya tanpa sadar sesekali berpaling dari area pertandingan. Kedua matanya tertuju pada tribun penonton. Kerumunan siswa yang memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi cukup penuh untuk membuat suasana pertandingan menjadi jauh lebih ramai. Jarak lapangan dan tempat penonton sama sekali tak jauh, sehingga Jungkook bisa dengan mudah menemukan seseorang yang familiar disana.

Siapa yang ingin sekali ia temukan ditengah kerumunan orang itu sampai konsentrasinya terganggu seperti sekarang? Beberapa kali Jungkook menyerang tanpa perhitungan. Tidak membuahkan poin apapun untuk timnya. Gerakannya luwes tanpa arti, tanpa kalkulasi.

" _Ball down!"_ sang kapten melakukan kesalahan. Seluruh arena menjadi dua kali lebih riuh.

Kutukan demi kutukan ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk membayar perhatian penuhnya pada game kali ini. Keringat menghiasi alis yang mengernyit, giginya menggertak _mouthguard_ sekuat tenaga.

Janggal sekali. Jungkook seakan tidak mengenal dirinya.

Ia tau benar bahwa Jieun, orang yang Jungkook klaim sebagai pendukung nomor satunya dilapangan, berdiri disana memperhatikannya sambil meneriakan semangat untuk Jungkook tanpa henti. Perempuan itu tidak pernah gagal untuk terlihat manis dan mencolok ditengah kumpulan siswa.

Seperti yang ia biasa lakukan, Jungkook ingin bergantung pada teriakan demi teriakan yang dikeluarkan Jieun untuknya. Sungguh, ia ingin mendapat semangat dari sang kekasih agar memompa dalam tubuhnya dan membuat Jungkook memenangkan permainan.

Namun hari ini, hanya karena Jungkook tidak bisa menemukan satu orang tertentu di tribun penonton, Jungkook tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang buruk, kekasih yang amat payah, karena kepalanya masih saja sesekali menoleh kearah yang berlawanan dari posisi Jieun berdiri.

Kearah Taehyung. Yang tidak ada disana.

"Sialan! Jungkook! Ada apa denganmu, hah?! Apa kau bahkan bisa melihat kemana bolanya pergi, _capt_?! " Pukulan mendarat dari belakang kepalanya. Sebuah peringatan dari rekan setim Jungkook yang baru saja ia kecewakan dengan performanya hari ini. Sebagai kapten sekaligus sebagai attack-man, pria itu tidak bisa begitu diandalkan.

Si pemain bernomor punggung 31 menggertakan gigi lagi dibalik helmnya, usaha untuk mengatur dirinya sendiri agar tetap berdiri tegak. Emosi Jungkook semakin tidak terkontrol. Semua menjadi terlihat menyebalkan dimatanya. Termasuk lengkingan suara Jieun, itu juga mulai terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya. Apakah Jungkook sudah bilang ia pacar yang buruk?

Fakta bahwa Taehyung tidak ada disana dan mendukungnya dalam pertandingan kali ini, ketika Jungkook tau dengan pasti kalau Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkan permainannya, berhasil mendongkolkan sesuatu didalam diri Jungkook. Ia gusar luar biasa.

Ingatan tentang Taehyung bermain dikepalanya. Taehyung yang berdiri disana, menjadi orang yang paling antusias bahkan sebelum Jieun ada, melompat-lompat mengganggu siswa lainnya, tersenyum lebar membutakan tiap kali Jungkook bertemu pandang dengannya, suara berat Taehyung yang dipaksa berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga mencapai telinga Jungkook yang tertutup helm dan sukses membuat Jungkook selalu berakhir tersenyum kecil, mungkin juga sedikit terlalu bersemangat saat menyerang gawang lawannya.

Jadi ketika ia tidak menemukan semua itu sekarang, Jungkook merasa asing. Keinginannya untuk melempar stick ketanah dan menginjaknya sampai terbelah dua menjadi semakin kuat. Mencetak poin terlihat tidak lagi menggiurkan baginya. Sayang sekali, padahal dirinya sudah bertekad kuat untuk melakukan _coast to coast_ setidaknya tiga kali seperti yang biasa Jungkook berhasil capai dipertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya.

 _Coast to coast_ seolah terlihat mustahil.

Jeon Jungkook tidak pernah menganggap apapun mustahil.

 _Kau tau, Kook? Kita terkadang mengabaikan hal yang sebenarnya sangat berharga untuk kita namun baru akan sadar nanti setelah mereka menghilang._

Hanya dua kali dalam hidup Jungkook mendapati kalimat yang dilontarkan Namjoon-hyung itu memenuhi seluruh isi kepalanya.

Pertama, ketika ia menangis karena kehilangan figure iron man Mark VII miliknya bertahun-tahun lalu.

Dan sekarang, ketika ia kehilangan Taehyung.

.

BREATHE

.

Tidak sepantasnya Jungkook marah. Baiklah, tim mereka memang baru saja ditaklukan, yang walaupun dengan skor yang tidak begitu jauh, kekalahan tetaplah sesuatu yang memalukan. Jungkook orang yang super kompetitif sehingga hasil pertandingan hari ini sangat berefek padanya. Apalagi ini adalah pertandingan perdananya sebagai kapten tim. Hal itu semakin membuat puncak kepala Jungkook panas.

Tetapi semua yang terjadi dilapangan tersebut tetap bukan alasan yang pantas untuk Jungkook menumpahkan sentimennya terhadap siapapun. Termasuk terhadap Taehyung, sahabatnya yang kebetulan menjadi alasan Jungkook bermain dengan kacau hari ini.

Jungkook membuka pengait helmnya, melepas pelindung gigi dan membanting helm serta sticknya keatas bangku. Ia duduk dengan kepala menunduk, membiarkan keringat dari kening dan ujung rambutnya menetes jatuh kelantai. Nafasnya berat dan kasar. Jungkook sangat tidak pandai menyembunyikan kekecewaanya. Beruntung, sifat jelek dari sang atlet yang ini sangat dikenali oleh teman setim Jungkook. Mereka, termasuk sang pelatih memilih untuk tidak bicara sampai si kapten benar-benar tenang. Alhasil meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di ruang ganti tanpa mengganggunya sedikitpun.

Dengan mata yang masih menahan marah, Jungkook bangkit, berganti pakaian ke jas seragamnya dan membereskan semua peralatannya. Ia keluar membopong tas olahraganya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kegedung sekolah yang terletak tak jauh dari lapangan.

Sepanjang langkah kakinya yang kuat, yang ada dipikiran Jungkook hanya Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung. Jungkook tidak tau dengan pasti apa yang akan ia katakan dihadapan lelaki itu, tapi ego sudah menguasainya hingga kenyataan bahwa Taehyung sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan Jungkook, diabaikan begitu saja.

Sampai digedung sekolah, Jungkook langsung mendatangi kelas si senior. Jam memang sudah menunjukan waktu pulang tapi ia akan tetap menguji keberuntungannya. Namun kesialan Jungkook ternyata lebih kuat hari ini. Sampai dikelas Taehyung, isi ruangan itu hampir kosong. Beberapa siswa yang tersisa memberitaunya bahwa Taehyung baru saja pulang. Jungkook membalikkan badan, masih dengan wajah keras yang sama. Bukan tipikal Jungkook sekali.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Jungkook mengambil _spokesman_ miliknya diparkiran sekolah. Mengayuh sepeda gunung itu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Disana, di trotoar yang memanjang dari area sekolahnya hingga arah jalan pulang Jungkook, ia berhasil mendapatkan orang yang dicarinya. Jungkook mengenal Taehyung lebih dari siapapun bahkan ia bisa menebak dari jauh bahwa orang itu adalah Taehyung hanya dengan melihat punggung si pria dan rambut gelapnya yang sedikit mendapat sentuhan cokelat terang dari matahari.

Taehyung tidak berjalan sendiri. Seorang siswa yang Jungkook tidak kenal berada disamping sahabatnya itu, mengiringinya berjalan.

Apa ini sebuah lelucon? Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menemani Taehyung pulang selain dirinya.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook menunjukan sisi buruknya hari ini.

Kayuhannya semakin kencang. Tas olahraga yang berada dipunggungnya tergoncang mengikuti laju sepedanya. Saat ia berhasil menyusul dua orang itu, Jungkook membelokkan stang dan merem sepedanya tepat didepan mereka. Secepat kilat, Jungkook turun dan melepaskan sepeda itu begitu saja, tidak menghiraukan kendaraan roda dua itu yang kini jatuh membanting tanah. Tindakannya tentu saja berhasil membuat dua orang yang tadinya tengah berjalan pulang, sekarang berhenti total. Taehyung, satu-satunya yang menjadi pusat perhatian Jungkook, terlihat terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba dari orang yang memang sedang dihindarinya itu.

Bertemu Jungkook menyakitkan. Taehyung tidak ingin mengingat kejadian dibawah hujan itu lagi. Hanya Jimin dan Minjae yang membuat pikirannya teralihkan akhir-akhir ini dan sukses menghiburnya saat Jungkook tidak disana. Jadi ketika Minjae menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya pulang, Taehyung tidak menolak. Lagipula ia sudah bosan berjalan pulang sendiri dan berakhir banyak melamun.

Bertemu Taehyung membuat hati Jungkook menekuk hebat. Disana berdiri sahabatnya sedari kecil, tapi entah kenapa Taehyung menjadi sangat asing untuknya. Sulit bagi Jungkook untuk meraih pria itu tidak peduli seberapa dekat Taehyung kini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak datang." Jungkook berjalan mendekat. Sekalipun Jungkook ingin sekali meledak, ia tau, mengatur intonasi suaranya setenang mungkin adalah pilihan yang tepat sekarang. "Kau tidak datang kepertandinganku."

Tidak ada jawaban. Wajah Taehyung yang tadinya tampak kaget dan bingung, kini sama kerasnya dengan Jungkook. Sebuah perlawanan bisu darinya.

"Apa kau tau kalau tim kami kalah?" lanjut Jungkook.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, mulut Taehyung terbuka sedikit. Kekalahan tim lacrosse sekolah mereka menjadi sesuatu yang baru dan jarang sekali ia dengar. Mungkin hampir tidak pernah. Karena itu berita ini cukup membuatnya terkejut. Tapi Taehyung sudah terlalu muak dengan perlakuan Jungkook terhadapnya jadi hal ini tidak akan melemahkan hati Taehyung lagi. Tidak akan membuatnya melembut untuk Jungkook.

"Lalu? Kau datang dan mengejarku sampai kesini hanya untuk memberitau hal menyedihkan itu?" suara Taehyung terdengar amat tidak tertarik.

"Tae, kau tidak pernah melewatkan pertandinganku."

"Jangan berkata seolah ini sebuah kewajiban bagiku, Jungkook."

Persetan dengan pria asing disebelah Taehyung yang mulai terlihat tak nyaman itu.

"Tim ku kalah. Ini hal penting bagiku, kau tau itu, Taehyung. Dan sekarang kau berlagak masa bodo dan tidak peduli. Ada apa denganmu?!" ya, Jungkook mungkin telah kehilangan sedikit pegangannya. Ide buruk.

"Woah, tahan itu, Jeon Jungkook! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Karena yang aku tangkap disini adalah kau baru saja menyalahkanku atas kekalahan yang tim-mu terima, begitukah?"

Lidah Jungkook menekan pipi bagian dalamnya. "Yeah, tidakkah kau bisa menyadarinya lebih cepat dari itu?" Jauh didalam dirinya, Jungkook tau, yang ia ucapkan barusan sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Emosi yang menguasai kepala Jungkook membuatnya melontarkan apapun tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Ia mengernyit ketika melihat respon Taehyung yang walaupun matanya melebar tidak percaya tapi juga sekaligus menahan tawa.

"Kau bertingkah konyol, Jungkook."

"Berhenti dengan nada mengejekmu itu."

"Apa kau gila? Sepertinya aku hanya berhalusinasi karena tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihat ego-mu yang menjulang seperti ini. Kau masih Jeon Jungkook, kan? Baru saja mencoba minuman keras? Karena yang dari tadi kau keluarkan dari mulutmu itu hanya omong kosong."

"Taehyung, aku sedang tidak bercanda!"

Jika pria yang Jungkook bahkan tak tau namanya itu sedari tadi menonton pertengkaran mereka disamping Taehyung, mulai mundur perlahan dan meninggalkan dua insan yang sedang berteriak kesatu sama lain ini, Jungkook jujur, ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak butuh apapun selain Taehyung untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku dibagian mana aku bercanda?! Satu-satunya orang disini yang bercanda itu kau, Jungkook! Bagian mana dari kekalahanmu yang menjadi tanggung jawabku, hah?!"

Si atlet _lacrosse_ menarik nafas dalam. Oh, dia akan benar-benar mengatakannya?

"Karena kau tidak datang, aku kehilangan konsentrasiku. Karena kau tidak ada disana, aku seperti tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menang. Karena kau tidak mendukungku, aku kalah. Kalau kau tidak melompat meneriakkan namaku, kakiku akan terasa lemah untuk berlari. Taehyung, kalau kau tidak ada, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Keadaan berbalik begitu saja. Raut wajah marah Jungkook kini melebur dan hilang sepenuhnya. Tergantikan dengan netranya yang entah kenapa terasa berkaca-kaca. Ingin meraih Taehyung, ingin memeluknya. Jungkook rindu sekali.

Secepat kedipan mata Jungkook, ternyata Taehyung sudah mendahuluinya. Seperti tidak juga puas, Jungkook lagi-lagi membuat sahabatnya itu menangis. Ia benci ini. Semakin mereka menjadi dewasa, Jungkook seperti semakin kehilangan kemampuannya untuk membuat Taehyung tertawa, membuat Taehyung bahagia layaknya yang sering dilakukannya ketika mereka kecil dulu.

"Tidak adil." Taehyung menggeleng. Sebulir air mata menuruni pipinya. Hilang sudah perlawanan yang dibangunnya terhadap Jungkook sedari tadi. Taehyung berubah menjadi begitu kecil dan rapuh.

Oh, Jungkook apa yang baru saja kau perbuat?

"Kau sangat tidak adil, Kook." Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. "Mengabaikanku, membatalkan janjimu berkali-kali, bertingkah laku seakan tidak mengenalku. Dan sekarang kau datang, mengucapkan hal itu begitu mudahnya? Satu waktu tanpa sebab yang jelas kau membuatku merasa seperti tidak berguna, sekarang kau bilang kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau aku tidak ada? Apa kau bahkan masih peduli?"

Karena Taehyung tidak ingin kehilangan temannya bahkan jika orang itu tidak bisa menjadi apa yang ia harapkan. Tapi Jungkook membuat ini begitu sulit.

"Jangan datang lagi." Taehyung tersedak. Jungkook membeku.

"Jangan datang lagi. Mungkin lebih baik, kita tidak bertemu, Kook. Aku akan lulus sebentar lagi dan pergi ke Seoul. Sampai saat itu, aku tidak ingin menemuimu. Melihat wajahmu hanya akan membuatku sedih. Jadi, kumohon jangan datang,-"

Tubuh Jungkook bergerak diluar kendali. Nalarnya seolah tidak berfungsi begitu saja. Jungkook tidak tau apa yang merasukinya, tapi melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini, mendengar kalimat menakutkan yang Taehyung ucapkan, Jungkook menyerah terhadap akal sehatnya.

Taehyung terlihat sangat menawan. Sejak kapan ia menjadi semanis ini?

Membiarkan tangannya bergerak sendiri, Jungkook meraih pipi dan tengkuk Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, kepalanya mendekat, membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir Taehyung.

Jungkook baru saja mencium sahabatnya.

Kecupan itu terasa seperti sebuah 'penemuan'. Kemudian indra Jungkook seakan mati rasa karena selanjutnya Jungkook membiarkan dorongan didalam hatinya meletup-letup tak keruan untuk terus mencium Taehyung, lagi dan lagi.

Taehyung yang membelalakan matanya luput dari penglihatan Jungkook. Taehyung yang membeku menerima ciuman itu sama sekali tidak dirasakan Jungkook melalui ujung-ujung jarinya. Mungkin si pria memberontak didalam dekapannya, tapi kepala Jungkook tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih.

Ketika Jungkook bergerak memperdalam ciumannya, Taehyung memukul dadanya keras. Namun api yang menyala didalam tulangnya sudah terlalu sulit untuk dipadamkan sehingga Jungkook hanya bisa mengabaikan tangan Taehyung yang mencoba memukul dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

Bertindak seolah lelaki keparat, Jungkook mendorong tubuh mereka berdua ketembok jalan. Mengurung Taehyung dengan badannya yang lebih kuat dengan masih melanjutkan ciumannya dibibir si sahabat. Jungkook memanfaatkan tenaga seorang atletnya dengan cara yang salah.

Jika Jungkook sadar sepenuhnya atas apa yang tengah ia lakukan, Jungkook pasti tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sampai kapanpun. Taehyung terlihat kacau. Wajahnya memerah. Dadanya bergerak terlalu cepat karena oksigen yang semakin menipis. Sesekali Taehyung berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk sekedar berbisik dengan suaranya yang tertahan oleh bibir Jungkook, "Hentikan, Kook."

Tapi Jungkook seakan tuli. Pandangannya kabur dan pusat pikirannya hanya tertuju pada mata sayu Taehyung dan rasa manis dari bibirnya. Menyudahi ciuman itu serasa mustahil untuknya.

Baru ketika Jungkook berhenti mengulum bibir pria dihadapannya hanya untuk menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung, mencoba memasukkan lidahnya, saat itulah mata Taehyung kembali terbuka lebar.

Realisasi kemudian menampar keras seperti dorongan Taehyung yang jauh lebih bertenaga dari sebelumnya hingga berhasil menjauhkan tubuh Jungkook darinya. Mereka terpisah dengan benang saliva sebagai jejak bahwa kedua bibir itu pernah bertemu. Ironisnya wajah Jungkook sekarang terlihat sama 'tersesatnya' dengan Taehyung walaupun ini semua adalah murni inisiatif pria itu.

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Jeon Jungkook, kau brengsek!" hardik Taehyung dengan mata berlinang.

Lidah Jungkook kelu bahkan hanya untuk menjawab. Tubuhnya membatu tidak mampu untuk bergerak.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi! Bangsat, pergi keneraka dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!"

Ada banyak hal yang mengecewakan terjadi hari ini bagi Jungkook. Puncak dari semua itu adalah Taehyung yang berlari, menjauh, dan menjadi titik diujung jalan. Kekalahannya yang satu ini terasa ribuan kali lebih menyakitkan.

.

BREATHE

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Aku lagi flu, sakit kepala, sorethroat dan super gak enak badan waktu nulis ini. semoga kalian tetap suka dengan update acak adul ini ya. see you guys very soon! Jangan lupa RnR because itu sumber motivasi ku! :*


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, this is Taegerlily!

.

.

Thankyou so much untuk semua review kalian walaupun aku udah lama gak up:") I couldn't be happier than this.

Especially untuk **NaraTata Kim** yang super sweet dan sudah menjadikanku author kesayanganmu, dan juga **Lovared** yang sudah kagum sama karyaku, trimakasih.

 **Fujiwara Kyousuke16, NamTaeKook, Rzktac, Swaggerthansuga, kook, Audrie, minetsune09, kim jeon, deartvad17, lovelylee, delphiaa elf, Lea, sha, yuliita, Taekuki, Tetenyakookie, HimlaKins, Ismafeby, kkum, xoxola, ciputt94, Thia Elf, diekatez1, ai,** (I don't deserve you guys :", love you all so much) kalau nama kalian gak ada berarti reviewnya ga masuk emailku, atau cuman Guest :( maaf ya

.

.

.

I hope you guys enjoy!

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

' **Sudah memantapkan diri untuk menyusulku kesini?'**

Yoongi-hyung.

Seorang kakak laki-laki yang menjadi panutan Taehyung sepanjang pertumbuhannya dari Taehyung si bocah kecil nan ceroboh sampai menjadi Taehyung remaja yang mungkin hanya berkurang sedikit kecerobohannya namun tetap Taehyung yang brilian.

"Mhm. Hyung, berhenti menanyakanku pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali."

' **Aku hanya khawatir, Tae. Kau tau, kan? Satu-satunya alasanku pindah kesini hanya karena aku berbeda.'**

Yoongi-hyung.

Jika Jungkook punya Namjoon-hyung, Taehyung punya Yoongi yang selalu bisa diandalkannya. Terlepas dari Yoongi yang mungkin _sedikit_ lebih dingin dari kakak laki-laki manapun, Taehyung tidak pernah sekalipun melewatkan hari tanpa membanggakan kakak miliknya itu.

"Kalau yang kau bilang berbeda itu memiliki telinga yang sensitif terhadap musik dan kemampuan diatas rata-rata untuk menciptakan lagu-lagu _masterpiece_ , kalau begitu, hyung beritau aku dimana mendaftar menjadi berbeda."

' **Aku hanya bermodal kenekatan dan ekspresi wajah** _ **appa**_ **dan** _ **eomma**_ **yang tidak terlalu merestui kepergianku. Bagaimana denganmu?'**

"Modalku kau, hyung! Tentu saja."

' **Jangan harap aku akan bertanggung jawab atas hal bodoh yang akan kau lakukan di Seoul, Tae.'**

Yoongi-hyung.

Selalu saja berkata seolah dirinya skeptis dan tidak peduli, padahal Taehyung tau benar kalau kakak laki-lakinya itu akan menjadi yang paling depan melindungi Taehyung dari masalah apapun yang diperbuatnya.

"Tenang saja! Kim Taehyung versi mahasiswa akan menjadi super dewasa dan tidak akan merepotkanmu, hyungie!" Taehyung menjawab mantap dengan tangan yang membentuk gesture hormat walaupun mereka berbicara melalui telepon. Menghasilkan tawa kecil dari hyungnya diseberang.

' **Apa kau benar-benar yakin?'**

"Hyunnnnngggg.."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sana. **'Bukan begitu, Tae. Hanya saja aku mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana kau mencintai kota Busan. Ini akan menjadi hal yang cukup sulit untukmu meninggalkan semuanya disana. Rumah, pantai, Busan Tower, teman-temanmu,-'** jeda.

' **Jungkook.'**

Giliran Taehyung yang menarik nafas. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus memisahkan kata teman dan Jungkook menjadi dua kalimat yang berbeda"

' _ **Loh**_ **, bukankah Jungkook punya tingkatan yang lebih tinggi dari sekedar teman?'**

Diposisinya yang masih menghadap kejendela kamar, Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak lagi. Dia turun dari tahtanya. Bahkan sudah lebih rendah dari sekedar teman."

' **Tae,-'**

Sebelum Yoongi melanjutkan kalimatnya, Taehyung sudah menyela. "Hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan orang itu, boleh?"

' **Sejak kapan kau menyebut Jungkook dengan** _ **orang itu**_?'

"Sejak dia melakukan kesalahan besar dan kembali dengan cara yang paling buruk."

Helaan nafas lagi dari sang kakak. Dalam hati Taehyung dengan cemas berkata _Hyung, jangan terlalu banyak membuang nafas. Aku khawatir kau akan cepat jadi kakek-kakek._ Tapi ia tidak menyuarakannya untuk alasan keselamatan.

' **Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin aku ikut campur. Tapi ingat, Tae, kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku untuk melakukan** _ **uppercut**_ **ke sitengik Jungkook itu kalau dia berani menyakitimu.'**

Taehyung tersenyum. Nah kan, apa Taehyung bilang?

"Dicatat dengan baik, Hyungie."

' **Bagus.'**

Kakak beradik itu kemudian mengobrol terus. Baru ketika rasa letih menghampiri kelopak mata Taehyung, mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi sambungan telepon.

' **Sampai jumpa di Seoul, Tae.'**

"Siapkan satu tempat tidur untukku, hyung. _Bye_!"

.

BREATHE

.

Suara pintu dibuka. Taehyung masuk dengan plastik penuh berisi susu pisang yang dibelinya dari toserba. Musim gugur mulai memasuki Busan dan membuat udara menjadi jauh lebih sejuk. Terlalu sejuk, Taehyung harus mengenakan sweater tebalnya keluar.

Begitu Taehyung berjalan kedapur, ia disajikan pemandangan wajah ibunya yang tampak kurang menyenangkan dengan alis menukik dan bibir yang tidak melengkung membentuk senyum sambil melipat tangan didada dan bersandar ke konter dapur mereka.

Tepat disamping sang ibu, diatas konter dia bersandar, ada telepon rumah yang memang jarang sekali dipakai oleh keluarga Kim kecuali menerima telepon penting dari institusi universitas misalnya. Tapi hanya dengan sekali melihat ekspresi ibunya yang seperti itu, menunggu dirinya disamping telepon, Taehyung sudah sangat hapal kemana ini akan pergi.

"Eomma, mau susu pisang? Kebetulan aku beli banyak tadi." Kata Taehyung mencoba menghindari tatapan tajam ibunya sambil berpura-pura memasukkan susu pisang kedalam kulkas.

"Ini sudah kelima kalinya Jungkook menelpon hari ini. Dan kemarin dia juga tidak mau berhenti mengetuk rumah. Kau tidak, Tae? Eomma mulai muak."

Mengambil satu dari sepuluh susu pisang yang ia beli, Taehyung menusukkan sedotan dan langsung menyeruputnya. "Yasudah, abaikan saja dia. Bukannya lebih mudah seperti itu?"

"Suruh siapapun mengabaikan ketokan pintu dan bunyi telepon dari seseorang yang ingin sekali menemuimu karena ingin meminta maaf, aku yakin, tidak ada yang setega itu, Tae."

"Aku. Aku orangnya."

"Dan matanya. Matanya selalu saja seperti menahan tangis tiap kali dia kesini. Bagaimana bisa kau suruh aku untuk mengabaikannya, Taehyung-ah?"

"Eomma, yang menjadi korban disini aku, bukan Jungkook. Kenapa eomma terdengar seperti membela orang itu?"

Mengangkat kedua tangan keudara, ibu Taehyung menunjukan ketidaksetujuannya. "Hei, aku tidak pernah bilang aku membela Jungkook." "Eomma hanya sedikit banyak rindu melihat kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Juga mungkin rindu melihat anak bungsu-ku tersenyum riang karena semenjak hal ini terjadi antara kalian berdua, eomma seperti kehilangan dua anak sekaligus. Yoongi dan sekarang kau, Tae."

Yang satu ini Taehyung tidak bisa mencari bantahan apapun karena yang dikatakan eommanya barusan tidak salah sama sekali. Bahkan Taehyung sendiri sadar bagaimana ia tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya ke persiapan ujian, hal yang bagus sekaligus buruk karena Taehyung kebanyakan waktu terlihat seperti mayat berjalan.

Untuk menenangkan hati eommanya, Taehyung akhirnya tersenyum. Walaupun senyuman itu tidak mencapai matanya. "Tenang saja, eomma. Pada akhirnya, aku pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalahku."

Taehyung boleh saja mengatakan itu dengan mulutnya. Tapi keadaan sebenarnya jauh dari itu semua. Yang Taehyung rasakan sekarang bercampur aduk dan tidak tentu. Semuanya terasa seperti kontradiksi yang dirinya tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Jadi bagaimana bisa Taehyung dengan mudahnya berkata ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah selesaikan ini dengan Jungkook. Bukannya sebentar lagi kalian berpisah? Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya Jungkook tidak akan mengikutimu, Tae."

.

BREATHE

.

Beberapa bulan mendekati ujian kelulusan.

Usaha si siswa tingkat akhir untuk belajar sama kerasnya dengan usaha menghindari Jungkook.

Saat istirahat Taehyung akan pergi makan siang dengan teman kelasnya, Jimin, atapun Minjae. Meskipun Taehyung tampak memperhatikan obrolan Jimin dan Minjae dihadapannya, Taehyung tau bahwa tiga meja dari mejanya, disitu duduk Jungkook dan teman setim lacrossenya, memperhatikan Taehyung begitu lekat.

Dia pikir Taehyung tidak sadar dengan mata besar yang sedaritadi melihat kearahnya itu? Rasanya Taehyung ingin mengambil garpu dan melemparkan benda itu tepat kemata Jungkook. Sebesar itulah rasa muaknya terhadap pria itu.

Tapi Jungkook adalah Jungkook. Menghapus seseorang yang menghabiskan hampir setengah hidupnya bersamamu bukanlah hal mudah. Taehyung memang memilih menjadi teman Jungkook. Namun jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama terjadi diluar kontrolnya.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak menatap balik. Langkah yang sangat salah karena setelah pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Jungkook malah bangkit dan meninggalkan gerombolan temannya, kemudian menghampiri Taehyung.

Tentu saja ini membuat Taehyung menahan nafas dan berdoa dalam hati supaya Jungkook tidak meneruskan langkahnya. Kaki Jungkook tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, sehingga jika Taehyung tetap memilih diam ditempat duduknya, maka habislah Taehyung.

Masih ada segenggam kekecewaan terpendam didalam Taehyung. Kalau Jungkook berada sangat dekat, Taehyung takut akan kalah dengan emosi dan membiarkan dirinya meledak ditengah semua murid dikafetaria. Karena itu Taehyung harus pergi dari sana.

Dengan terburu-buru, tepat saat Jungkook berada didepan mejanya, tidak melepaskan mata darinya barang sebentar, Taehyung bangkit dari tempat duduk kemudian setengah berlari meninggalkan kafetaria. Jimin dan Minjae yang melihatnya seperti itu hanya melongo heran. Taehyung janji akan meminta maaf nanti ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

Sedangkan Jungkook, terpaku diposisinya. Berdiri melihat punggung Taehyung yang bergerak menjauh.

.

BREATHE

.

Keadaanya terus saja seperti itu. Tanpa sedikitpun perubahan dari Taehyung. Lenyap sudah malam _overwatch_ , tidak ada lagi jajjangmyeon untuk menselebrasikan hal yang tidak penting, tidak ada lagi maraton anime hingga pagi menjelang, Taehyung yang bergantung pada Jungkook menjadi hal yang begitu asing, begitupun sebaliknya.

Hari ini, Jungkook menggunakan waktu kosongnya dengan melihat kelapangan olahraga lewat jendela kelasnya dilantai dua. Dagu Jungkook bertumpu pada satu tangannya diatas meja. Melamun sampai salah satu guru mereka masuk dan mengajar.

Disana ada Taehyung. Sedang mencoba melakukan _cartwheel_ bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya. Dimemori Jungkook tentang sahabatnya itu, Taehyung bukanlah tipe orang yang fleksibel maupun atletis. Dia bahkan payah dalam melakukan peregangan sederhana yaitu kaki yang lurus dan tangan yang mencoba menyentuh kaki jari. Kordinasi tubuhnya dibawah rata-rata.

Suatu waktu, mereka berdua bermain ke pantai Haeundae. Jungkook dengan kepala besar bermaksud menunjukan keahliannya dibidang olahraga dengan melakukan _cartwheel_ tiga kali berturut-turut dengan sempurna. Taehyung dengan bibir dimajukan, saat itu tidak pernah mau kalah dari Jungkook. Menggunakan umurnya yang lebih tua, Taehyung mengaku selalu bisa melakukan apapun lebih baik dari Jungkook sehingga dia menantang dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan _cartwheel_ empat kali berturut-turut. _Harus lebih banyak dari Kookie._

Berakhir dengan kaki yang keseleo, Jungkook harus membopong Taehyung pulang dipunggungnya.

Hari itu juga, Jungkook berjanji untuk tidak pernah melakukan _cartwheel_ lagi.

Matanya masih mengikuti kemanapun Taehyung pergi. Jungkook sudah mulai merasa ada yang aneh saat Taehyung memulai _cartwheel_ nya dengan awalan yang salah dan ketika Taehyung mendarat dengan buruk, hati Jungkook menjerit khawatir. Beruntung, Jungkook kembali dibuat tenang saat Taehyung bangkit dari tanah dengan senyuman lebar dan tangan diangkat tinggi keudara membentuk tanda 'oke.'

Jungkook tersenyum nanar.

"Masih saja kaku seperti robot tapi sok ingin melakukan atraksi ini itu." gumam Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya turun dari kelasnya dan menghampiri hyungnya dilapangan. Mungkin menyentil pelan kening Taehyung dan mengomel akan kecerobohannya. Setelah itu menyuruh Taehyung untuk naik kepunggungnya, meneruskan ocehan tapi juga sekaligus berjalan pulang dibawah langit senja Busan bersama.

Jungkook beralih melipat dua tangannya diatas jendela. Dengan kepala yang sepenuhnya bertumpu diatas tangan dan pandangan mata yang masih juga tertuju pada Taehyung dibawah sana, Jungkook menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Senyumannya hilang. Pikirannya hanya bisa merenung.

Kenangan akan Taehyung yang menangis ditaman karena lututnya yang terluka dan juga setiap Taehyung jatuh karena keseimbangannya yang payah itu, akan selalu menjadi harta karun Jungkook yang disimpannya dalam-dalam dan tidak akan pernah dilupakannya. Taehyung yang seperti itu, Taehyung yang memilih untuk bergantung pada Jungkook seorang adalah Taehyung favoritnya.

Lucu sekali. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka masih menjadi duo yang tak terkalahkan tapi sekarang hanyalah dua orang asing yang seolah bertingkah kehadiran satu sama lain tidak lagi begitu penting.

Berpuluh-puluh pesan yang dikirim ke ponsel Taehyung,

Berpuluh-puluh telepon langsung kerumah keluarga Kim,

Kunjungan demi kunjungan Jungkook kedepan pintu rumah mereka,

Tidak ada satupun yang bekerja.

Jungkook lelah sekali. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung ada disampingnya lagi. Tidak masalah bila hubungan mereka tidak sekental dulu. Hanya dengan membuat Taehyung sekedar tertawa didekatnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Jungkook.

Dan sebentar lagi, si senior akan pindah ke Seoul.

Jungkook tidak punya waktu banyak.

.

BREATHE

.

Soal Minjae, adik kelas yang terlewat baik itu, Taehyung sudah menerka dari dulu.

Tidak sulit untuk menembus melihat pria itu. Karena Minjae mirip sekali dengannya.

Saat jatuh cinta.

Pendar yang tampak dari mata Minjae sangatlah familiar karena begitulah Taehyung melihat Jungkook setiap saat. Tingkah laku Minjae yang manis dan selalu ingin mendapatkan perhatian Taehyung adalah cerminan pria itu sendiri saat bersama dengan Jungkook.

Intinya, yang ingin Taehyung katakan adalah dirinya kurang lebih sudah menebak apa yang dirasakan Minjae untuknya.

Jadi ketika Taehyung menemukan dirinya duduk berdua dengan Minjae dibawah pohon didekat aula, tempat dimana ia memeluk pria itu sambil menangis karena Jungkook tak kunjung datang dihari mereka membuat janji, Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Minjae tentang perasaannya terhadap Taehyung.

Bagaimana pria itu begitu menyukainya dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Bahkan mengaku seringkali merasa lemah dikedua lutut dan getaran dikedua tangannya tiap kali Taehyung tersenyum begitu lebar kearah dirinya.

Manis sekali, pikir Taehyung.

Taehyung duduk dengan menekuk kedua kakinya. Menerawang jauh kedepan. Warna oranye dengan gradasi kekuningan melukis langit bagi mereka saat itu. Lebih jauh dari tempat Taehyung dan Minjae duduk, ada pagar besi membentang memisahkan lingkungan sekolah dari pepohonan luar.

Akan selalu ada celah diantara pagar untuk membiarkan siapapun keluar dan masuk.

Hanya saja Taehyung saat ini mungkin belum memilikinya.

Minjae adalah siswa yang serba bisa. Terlalu cemerlang, terlalu memiliki hati yang besar. Dia tidak sedikitpun memperlihatkan kekecewaannya ketika Taehyung menolak dengan lembut. Minjae hanya tersenyum dan berkata tidak masalah. Taehyung bagaimanapun adalah teman yang baik dan Minjae akan selalu menyukainya untuk itu. Ia bahkan masih bisa melontarkan satu dua lelucon untuk membebaskan suasana dari kecanggungan. Taehyung sangat menghargai usahanya. Bersyukur dalam hati karena Minjae terlihat belum jatuh terlalu dalam.

Jadi disinilah mereka duduk dengan hati yang patah. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan selain menikmati semilir angin musim gugur dan matahari yang tenggelam.

Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat melalui celah-celah pohon yang kini berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan.

"Kau mau tau sesuatu, Minjae?" Taehyung menurunkan kepalanya, beralih memandang wajah Minjae disampingnya.

"Kepercayaan Budha mengatakan kalau kau bertemu seseorang yang membuat hatimu berdegup kencang, tanganmu gemetar, dan kakimu lemas, orang itu bukan untukmu. Tapi ketika kau bertemu belahan jiwamu, rasanya sangat tenang, tanpa kecemasan, tanpa agitasi."

Mendengar itu, Minjae tersenyum.

"Semoga beruntung di ujian nanti, Taehyung."

.

BREATHE

.

Soal Jieun kekasihnya, tak banyak yang bisa Jungkook perbuat.

Mari katakan begini saja : Jungkook terlalu takut membuat dua orang terluka.

.

BREATHE

.

Sebulan menuju hari ujian.

 **19.35**

 **Taehyung, aku tau permintaan maaf adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kau dengar.**

 **20.10**

 **Maafkan aku, hyung.**

 **21.05**

 **Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Pukul aku, tendang, berapa kalipun.**

 **21.45**

 **Biarkan aku menemuimu?**

 **22.01**

 **Hyung, bagaimana dengan malam** _ **overwatch**_ **kita? Aku tidak bisa menemukan partner bermain sesempurna kau.**

 **22.15**

 **Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku sangat menyesal melanggar janjiku hari itu, Tae.**

 **23.00**

 **Aku mohon.**

 **23.15**

 **Bagaimana keadaanmu,hyung? Gugup menjelang ujian?**

 **23.16**

 **Taehyung-hyung siswa yang pintar, aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan ujian dengan mudah.**

 **23.45**

 **Taehyungie ….**

 **00.00**

… **.**

 **00.02**

 **Itu terjadi sangat cepat. Aku tidak bisa berpikir sehat. Kau menangis, hyung.**

 **Dan kau bilang aku tidak boleh menemuimu lagi.**

 **00.04**

 **Mungkin saat itu aku terlalu takut kalau kau serius dengan ucapanmu.**

 **00.05**

 **Hyung, maafkan aku atas ciuman itu.**

 _Click_.

Taehyung mengunci ponselnya. Berkonsentrasi penuh pada buku dihadapannya menjadi pekerjaan yang sulit dengan pesan-pesan yang masuk dan tak kunjung berhenti dari Jungkook. Ia bisa saja menjauhkan benda itu untuk sementara tapi walaupun Taehyung berlagak mengabaikan Jungkook dan tidak membalas satupun telepon atau pesan dari Jungkook, Taehyung tidak pernah benar-benar sepenuhnya mengabaikannya. Ia tetap membaca deretan pesan itu. Tidak meninggalkan satupun.

Jari Taehyung terangkat menyentuh bibirnya. Bagaimanapun, kejadian itu tidak akan bisa lepas dari kepalanya. Taehyung melengos, merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri karena masih dengan jelas bisa merasakan ciuman Jungkook dibibirnya. Ciuman yang ia benci tapi sekaligus mampu membawa sensasi menggelitik diperut tiap kali mengingatnya.

Pulpen dijepitan tangannya terlepas. Sejenak, Taehyung menyandarkan lehernya kekursi. Dengan kepala yang menengadah, mata pria itu menangkap kilatan kecil di rak meja belajarnya.

Mark VII.

Figur iron man yang diberikan Jungkook saat mereka masih disekolah dasar terpajang menghadap langsung ke Taehyung. Hanya karena dulu Taehyung pernah bilang bahwa dia menyukai tipe tersebut, Jungkook ketika itu langsung berlari kembali kerumahnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang terheran-heran. Sepatu si bocah menyala-nyala terang mengikuti gerakan kaki kecilnya. Taehyung yang hanya bisa melongo kemudian merengus masam karena ditinggalkan teman bermain favoritnya. Dengan perasaan kecewa Taehyung bangkit berdiri, membersihkan pasir dari celananya dan beranjak pulang.

Esok harinya, dengan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi si anak kecil, Jungkook menyodorkan figur tersebut kedepan Taehyung. _"Untukmu."_

Taehyung mana mungkin bisa marah.

Semenjak itu, Mark VII selalu tersimpan rapi diatas raknya bersama tumpukan buku. Tubuh merah dan emas mengkilapnya memang kini mulai memudar. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Taehyung berniat untuk membuang mainan itu. Bahkan mungkin ia berencana membawa Mark VII sampai ke Seoul. Begitu terbiasa dengan figur tersebut, Taehyung akan merasa aneh bila meja belajarnya tidak terhiasi dengan Mark VII.

Taehyung tersenyum. Merasa semangatnya seperti diisi kembali.

.

BREATHE

.

Jungkook bodoh sekali, pikir Taehyung.

Pagi hari sebelum memasuki kelas, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Taehyung untuk membuka lokernya dan memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam loker agar berat tasnya sedikit berkurang. Terlebih karena ini merupakan minggu menjelang ujian, Taehyung harus membawa buku-buku berat dan tebal sehingga dirinya dan loker miliknya tampak berteman baik akhir-akhir ini.

Ketika membuka lokernya di pagi itu, bukan ruang kosong yang ia temui melainkan satu kotak susu pisang. Diletakkan begitu manis didalam tanpa catatan apapun.

Taehyung menatap susu karton itu sebentar sebelum mau mengambilnya.

 _Apa dia serius?_

 _Dia pikir aku tidak tau siapa satu-satunya orang disekolah ini yang tau kode loker milikku?_

Mengeluarkan susu itu dari dalam loker, Taehyung kemudian memasukkan buku yang belum diperlukannya untuk kelas. Dengan mengedikan bahu ia menusukan sedotan dan langsung menghisap minuman itu. Dalam hati, Taehyung tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya berterimakasih pada Jungkook. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan dan penuh dengan kepenatan. Ia pikir dirinya butuh kalori ekstra.

Pagi selanjutnya, yogurt.

Kemudian kimbap didalam sebuah kotak makan. Kapan Jungkook punya waktu membuat makanan itu, Taehyung tidak mengerti.

Setelah itu sebungkus keripik _honey butter_.

Lalu hari ini, ketika Taehyung bersiap pulang dan membuka lokernya untuk mengambil buku-buku yang ia letakkan, beberapa plester luka sudah ada disana.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa tau aku terjatuh dikelas olahraga tadi?_ Taehyung mengernyit bingung.

Sepertinya, _hadiah_ kecil Jungkook kali ini tampak berbeda karena ia meletakkan selembar catatan disamping plester-plester tersebut.

 **Aku kebetulan melihatmu terluka dilapangan tadi.**

 **Konyol sekali. Kau berlari seperti bebek. Pantas saja gampang terjatuh.**

"Hey, tidak perlu menghina segala, tuan sok misterius." Taehyung mendengus, tidak bisa menahan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

.

BREATHE

.

Taehyung mengeluh kesal. Baru ketika ia akan bersiap pulang, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Bagus! Pertama dia harus melewati kelas yang panjang dan menjenuhkan, lalu kelas tambahan, kemudian bimbingan personal di mata pelajaran yang ia tak begitu kuasai yang harus membuat Taehyung berakhir pulang terlambat disore hari.

Jimin pulang lebih dulu, dan tampaknya seisi sekolah sudah sepi. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya saat berjalan menuju loker. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda sebentar lagi sementara kedua matanya sudah sangat letih dan Taehyung benar-benar butuh istirahat. Menunggu lama hanya akan membuatnya semakin lesu.

Jadi ketika ia membuka loker dan menemukan payung lipat berukuran mini disana, Taehyung hampir saja melompat memekik senang. Wow, Jungkook sekarang seperti sedang berusaha menjadi ayah kaki panjang untuk Taehyung. Seolah apapun yang Taehyung butuhkan, saat itu juga muncul secara ajaib didalam lokernya.

Baiklah, mungkin Taehyung akan mempertimbangkan untuk mulai membalas dan merespon pesan-pesan dari pria itu. Atau mungkin mencoba berbicara dengan Jungkook lagi.

Dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung terhapus dari wajahnya, Taehyung membuka payung tersebut. Baru saja Taehyung melangkah meninggalkan barisan loker, bermaksud segera keluar dan pulang, disana, jika mata Taehyung tidak salah, seorang siswa sepertinya juga belum meninggalkan sekolah layaknya Taehyung. Bersandar dipintu keluar, pria itu seakan menunggu hujan sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku samping celana.

Itu Jungkook. Mata Taehyung tidak pernah salah mengenali sahabatnya.

.

BREATHE

.

Barangkali ini sudah waktunya. Mungkin Taehyung harus bisa melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dan berjalan kedepan. Lagipula Jungkook bukannya tidak meminta maaf. Pria itu bahkan menunjukan usahanya membalas kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Ya, barangkali sudah waktunya Taehyung menerima Jungkook ke kehidupannya kembali.

Langkah Taehyung yang sempat terhenti dilanjutkannya lagi dengan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Bertemu Jungkook setelah semua yang terjadi menjadi hal yang sulit serta membuatnya gugup. Untuk melihat kearah netra legam itu lagi, Taehyung tak yakin bisa mempertahankan bentengnya.

Tapi Jungkook ada disampingnya hampir sepanjang waktunya didunia jadi Taehyung tidak bisa begitu saja menghapus Jungkook dari lingkaran kehidupannya. Taehyung tau dirinya lebih baik daripada itu.

Sehingga barangkali, tidak ada salahnya mendekati Jungkook kali ini. Mungkin saja dia memberikan payung miliknya untuk Taehyung dan sekarang tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk melindunginya pulang kemudian memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda. Taehyung bukan manusia rendah yang tega membiarkan Jungkook menunggu lama sementara dia menggunakan payungnya dan pulang sendiri. Keregangan hubungan mereka bisa diabaikan untuk saat ini.

Jungkook sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Taehyung yang mendekat. Kepalanya menoleh kearah si pria yang sedang berjalan dan ekspresinya spontan menyala. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Jungkook memasang senyumannya. Sukses membuat Taehyung menahan nafas. Taehyung sempat lupa betapa tampannya sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua tampaknya berada dalam suasana hati yang baik. Beruntung karena barangkali hujan deras ini memang harus turun.

Barangkali, sudah cukup lama Taehyung dan Jungkook terpisah.

Barangkali, ini waktunya menyatukan mereka kembali.

Barangkali…

.

BREATHE

.

Kaki Taehyung berhenti. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, ia akan mudah untuk diraih Jungkook kembali.

Tapi dia berhenti.

Taehyung tidak mengucapkan apapun. Hanya berdiri diam disana dan memandang kearah Jungkook dengan tatapan yang kini kosong.

Dengan penuh tanya, Jungkook baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa memecah lamunan Taehyung, tapi tarikan dilengan seragamnya mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook.

Jieun.

Jungkook bahkan belum sempat merespon apapun ketika ia merasakan sentuhan tangan ditengkuknya yang juga sekaligus menarik tubuh Jungkook agar mencondong kebawah. Kemudian ciuman itu didaratkan sebegitu cepatnya, Jungkook merasa seperti diestrum dengan rasa terkejut hingga tubuhnya kaku dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah membeliakkan mata.

Yang berikutnya terjadi, terjadi sekejap saja.

Taehyung setengah berlari melewati sepasang kekasih yang bercumbu dihadapannya itu. Menerjang hujan dengan payung yang digenggam erat. Terlalu erat sampai kulit telapak tangannya memerah.

Setelah rasanya bertahun-tahun, Jieun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Jungkook yang tampaknya sadar terlalu lama masih belum bisa memproses kejadian itu dikepalanya. Walaupun ciuman Jieun disudahi, tapi si perempuan masih saja menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Jungkook, yang harusnya kau cium itu aku."

.

BREATHE

.

 _Bagaimana caranya memperbaiki hati yang hancur?_

 _Dengan cinta atau dengan intoksikasi?_

 _Bagaimana caranya aku tau kalau aku hidup?_

 _Dadaku naik dan turun, tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk bernafas._

Tidak apa-apa, Taehyung hanya akan pulang lalu melanjutkan belajarnya. Setelah itu dia akan menghadapi ujian dengan penuh percaya diri dan lulus dengan nilai memuaskan. Ia akan keluar dari kota ini dan menambatkan diri sepenuhnya di Seoul. Dimana tidak ada Jungkook disana.

Tidak apa-apa, hujan ini tidak begitu buruk.

.

BREATHE

.

The end.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding,

To Be Continued.

.

:D

.

p.s : Aku harus minta maaf lagi untuk kesekian kalinya karena gak bisa up panjang-panjang di chapter ini dan juga gak se'very soon' yang aku bilang di chap 9. Tapi ternyata penyakitku gak membaik dan akhirnya aku harus ke dokter. Jadi chapter ini bener2 ditulis dengan susah payah (maaf lebay)

Kemarin ada yang bilang kurang ngefeel aku sedih tapi harus tetap lebih semangat lagi. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Dan jangan lupa RnR WOOOYYYYYYYY


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, this is Taegerlily!

.

.

Shout out to the best people in the world ALL OF MY READERS YANG SELALU PATIENT NUNGGU UPDATE, NGE DM, NGEMENTION DI TWITTER DAN SELALU MEMBERIKU SEMANGAT. AKU MAU CIUM KALIAN SATU SATU BOLEH GAK?

.

.

.

I hope you guys enjoy!

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

 _Bernafaslah,_

 _Kemudian biarkan kelopak bunga mengajarkanmu seni untuk melepaskan_.

Robekan dipinggiran amplop cokelat itu adalah sebuah jejak yang menandakan bahwa ada rasa gugup nan tergesa-gesa dari tangan gemetar yang membukanya. Jantungnya berpalpitasi. Terakhir kali ia merasakan deburan hebat ini sudah lama sekali, bahkan dirinya tak lagi ingat.

Beberapa bulan belakangan, siswa tingkat akhir itu hanya mengikuti kemana arus membawanya. Tidak mengeluh, tidak protes.

Belajar dengan tekun, ia bahkan tak menyentuh game nya barang sedetik pun. Sudah cukup bermain-main.

Pergi dipagi hari, mengayuh sepedanya dengan angin yang membelai lembut, membiarkan rambutnya teracak halus, bercengkrama dengan Jimin dan teman sekelasnya, belajar, berkonsultasi dengan wali kelasnya, belajar lagi, mengisi formulir untuk universitas yang ia tuju, menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan hingga matahari hampir terbenam, berpapasan dengan Minjae dan memberikannya senyuman _signature_ miliknya, mungkin sedikit dibumbui tepukan halus dipunggung adik kelasnya itu. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Lalu ia pulang, mengayuh pedalnya lagi. Jika lapar, dirinya akan membelokkan stang untuk mampir di kedai kue beras pedas favoritnya, baru setelah itu benar-benar pulang kerumah untuk kembali melanjutkan belajarnya sampai larut malam.

Terus seperti itu. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Jadi, Taehyung tidak akan menyangkal jika ada orang berkata kehidupannya belakang ini begitu _repetitive_ dan membosankan. Lagipula, Taehyung tak benar-benar keberatan. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menjadi lebih fokus. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkannya lagi selain ujian, ujian, dan ujian.

Oleh karena itu, ketika suatu malam Taehyung pulang dengan seplastik penuh cemilan dari toserba untuk menemaninya bergadang hari ini, dan menemukan sebuah amplop cokelat diatas mejanya yang diletakkan begitu rapi, ini pertama kalinya Taehyung kembali merasakan isi perutnya seperti ingin jungkir balik.

Tangannya bergerak super lambat. Seolah takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika ia salah mengambil langkah. Taehyung menurunkan plastik belanjaanya keatas meja. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan rasa lapar yang sedari tadi sudah ditahan. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir tentang _honey butter chips_ jika surat penentu masa depannya itu kini sudah tiba dihadapannya?

Bergetar halus, Taehyung akhirnya menyentuh amplop itu. Dengan menelan ludah, ia merobek sisinya, mengeluarkan lembaran putih dari dalam yang masih terlipat rapi, kemudian membukanya dan menelusuri kata demi kata yang tertoreh diatas kertas.

Nafasnya tertahan.

Tengkuknya berkeringat. Jantung memompa cepat, saking cepatnya serasa seperti akan melompat keluar.

Ia membuang kertas itu sembarangan. Tiba-tiba saja menjadi tak begitu peduli. Taehyung berlari keluar kamar. Mencari keluarganya dengan setengah berteriak, setengah berlari menuruni tangga. Begitu menemukan ibu dan ayahnya dibawah, Taehyung datang mengacau. Memeluk mereka dengan wajah berseri dan teriakan yang belum berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

Itu juga menjadi yang pertama kalinya Taehyung kembali tersenyum sebahagia ini.

 **Kim Taehyung.**

 **Diterima.**

 **Selamat berjumpa di semester baru.**

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

Sepanjang waktu belakangan ini, tanpa Taehyung disampingnya, Jungkook belajar banyak hal. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, merindukan banyak hal. Atau merasa bersalah, sebut apa saja tapi ia tidak begitu peduli tentang bagaimana ia melabeli perasaan ini.

Kemarin, ia mampir ke kedai kue beras langganannya dan Taehyung. Duduk dan menyantap jajanan itu sendirian baru kali ini terasa begitu aneh. Jungkook bukan penyantap yang baik karena terkadang ia tidak menyadari saus kue beras yang tertinggal di sudut mulutnya. Lalu kemudian ia akan mengeluh mendapati noda saus di bajunya karena tak sengaja menyeka mulut dengan ujung seragam yang sialnya berwarna putih.

Biasanya, itu tidak terjadi.

Karena Taehyung, dengan cekikikan kecilnya, selalu menjadi orang yang tidak pernah lupa mengambil tisu dan menyodorkannya kesudut mulut Jungkook. "Kookie, apa kau anak umur lima tahun? Lihat dirimu, makan begitu berantakan."

Ah. Kenapa baru sekarang, setelah sekian lama, Jungkook sadar satu hal.

Kalau sorotan oranye matahari yang membelai wajah Taehyung saat itu terlihat berkali-kali lebih indah dengan Taehyung yang tersenyum dihadapannya.

Kue beras terasa berat untuk sekedar ditelan.

Jungkook pulang dengan noda saus di ujung lengannya.

Tubuhnya menghempas ke atas tempat tidur. Dua kancing kemeja seragamnya sudah terbuka. Jungkook belum sampai ke kancing terakhir ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan memilih untuk menyerah saja. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang. Bersusah payah untuk tidur dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Menutup mata bukan hal yang mudah ketika rasa bersalah seakan menelanmu hidup-hidup. Sampai saat ini Jungkook masih mengutuk tubuhnya yang saat itu tidak bisa ia kendalikan, dan bergerak _autopilot_ untuk mencium Taehyung dengan paksa.

"Kau benar-benar pria brengsek, Jungkook-ah" bisik Jungkook lirih.

Hal yang membuatnya semakin bingung adalah seharusnya, Jungkook juga merasa sama bersalahnya terhadap Jieun yang notabene adalah kekasihnya. Entah bagaimana Jieun mengetahui tentang ciuman yang ia bagi dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Sekuat apapun Jungkook memaksa dirinya untuk memikirkan Jieun, pria itu gagal dengan menyedihkan.

Ini benar-benar kacau. Jungkook sudah berusaha memikirkan cara untuk memperbaikinya dengan Jieun, tapi setiap ia menutup kelopak matanya, yang muncul dibenak hanyalah wajah Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung.

Taehyung yang berusaha meraihnya saat ia hanya memperhatikan Jieun.

Senyumannya yang luntur ketika Jungkook berulang kali membatalkan janji bertemu mereka.

Tangisannya ketika ia sakit, memeluk tubuh Jungkook dengan erat. Saat itu, Taehyung serasa begitu kecil dan mudah rapuh. Jungkook ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Taehyung. Hangat dan begitu pas. Sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan jangan sampai tubuh itu, Taehyung, lepas dari genggamannya.

Tapi menjadi Jeon Jungkook yang bodoh, ia menghancurkan apa yang dimilikinya dengan Taehyung semudah jentikan jari.

Ciuman itu.

Ciuman sialan yang harus Taehyung terima dari sisi bejat Jungkook dengan egoisme yang menjulang tinggi.

Adegan yang menjadi mimpi buruk Jungkook setiap malam. Pertama kalinya ia menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya sebagai sebuah keuntungan untuk menahan tubuh Taehyung, yang Jungkook tau adalah perbuatan yang keji. Ia dengan pikiran rasionalnya tidak akan pernah berniat menyakiti Taehyung seperti itu.

Hatinya menekuk. Wajah penuh amarah itu masih tergambar jelas dibayangannya. Menatap Jungkook seperti orang asing. Layaknya Taehyung tidak lagi mengenalnya. Sesungguhnya, Jungkook juga tidak lagi mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Jungkook, disamping memiliki apapun yang ia mau, pria itu tetap mempunyai banyak kekurangan. Tetapi ia tidak pernah begitu peduli pada apapun yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang dirinya. Berbicara omong kosong tentang bagaimana dia mendapat posisi kapten dibelakang punggungnya, Jungkook biarkan. Anggota tim yang mungkin tidak menyukainya, Jungkook tidak ambil pusing. Orang-orang membencinya, tidak apa-apa. Dia juga terkadang membenci dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, jika yang membencinya adalah Kim Taehyung, Jungkook jadi tidak tau harus bagaimana. Ia bisa kehilangan arahnya.

Mengernyit, Jungkook mengucek kedua matanya yang tertutup. Nafasnya dibuang kasar. Beberapa saat kemudian tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya. Jejak itu seperti tidak mau pergi. Manis dan lembut.

Walau kesalahan besar melatarbelakangi ciumannya dengan Taehyung, tetap saja.

Sebenarnya, ini memabukkan.

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

Kalau menaruh barang-barang yang mungkin Taehyung butuhkan di lokernya setiap hari ternyata tidak berhasil memperbaiki hubungannya dengan lelaki itu, Jungkook akan melakukan rencana lain.

Ia tau, dimaafkan akan kesalahannya adalah hal terakhir yang Jungkook bisa dapatkan.

Butuh lebih dari sekedar plaster dan jajanan favorit Taehyung untuk bisa membuat sahabatnya itu kembali tapi Jungkook akan mengambil semua kesempatan yang ada. Mempertaruhkan keberuntungannya dengan keyakinan kalau Taehyung masih memiliki setitik kepedulian untuk sekedar melihat Jungkook tepat dikedua matanya.

Bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya, Jungkook mendapati ibunya yang hanya bisa melongo bingung melihat Jungkook sudah siap dengan seragam lengkapnya ketika seharusnya anak itu masih tertidur pulas dibawah selimut tebalnya dan menunggu teriakan sang ibu untuk menjadi satu-satunya alarm di pagi hari.

Tetapi hari ini Jungkook seakan mengejar sesuatu. Ia berjalan cepat keluar dari rumahnya. Mengambil _spokesman_ yang bertengger manis disebelah mobil ibunya, Jungkook tak berlama-lama membuang waktu untuk segera mengayuh sepedanya itu menuju arah rumah seseorang.

Rumah Taehyung.

Pagi ini cuaca tampak bersahabat. Berharap hari tidak akan menjadi terlalu dingin, Jungkook berpegang pada keberaniannya untuk sekali lagi mencoba. Aroma pantai Busan disepanjang perjalanan memperkuat tekad Jungkook. Ia merindukan sahabatnya. Ingin bertemu Taehyung.

Tidak masalah kalau yang ia dapat nanti hanya sekedar bentakan kasar dan tatapan mengusir dari Taehyung.

Untuk saat ini, Jungkook bahkan akan menghargai dua detik berada didekat pria itu.

Ban sepedanya berhenti tepat didepan pagar rumah Taehyung. Menarik nafas dalam, Jungkook masuk kekediaman Kim. Soonshimie, anjing putih milik keluarga Taehyung yang sedang berada dihalaman rumah seketika berlari kearah Jungkook dengan lidah menjulur keluar. Ekornya bergerak lincah kekiri dan kekanan. Anjing itu terlihat sangat bersemangat, seolah berkata dengan kedua matanya 'Kemana saja kau?!' sambil mencoba menjilati wajah Jungkook yang mau tak mau berlutut untuk membelai kepala Soonshimie.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, kawan." Kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Belum selesai bermain dengan Soonshimie, Jungkook ternyata sudah didahului oleh ibu Taehyung yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan mendapati pemandangan Jungkook yang berlutut didepan rumahnya dengan anjing mereka.

"Jungkookie?"

Mendengar namanya, Jungkook dengan cepat kembali berdiri kemudian memasang senyum. "Pagi, bibi!"

Ibu Taehyung membalas senyumannya. Senyuman kotak yang mirip sekali dengan yang dimiliki anaknya. "Datang untuk Taehyung?" Jungkook tampaknya didahului sekali lagi.

"Mhm." Ia mengangguk. "Sebenarnya ingin mengajak hyung berangkat bersama." Nada bicara Jungkook menjadi pelan. Menggambarkan sedikit kekhawatiran akan jawaban ibu Taehyung selanjutnya. Jungkook memang datang dengan tekad tapi juga sekaligus tidak memilih untuk percaya sepenuhnya kepada kartu keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Jungkookie, sayang, maafkan aku. Tapi Taehyung baru saja berangkat sebelum kau datang."

Apa Jungkook sudah bilang, bahwa ia mengutuk keberuntungannya?

Mengulum bibir, ekspresi Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Dalam hati ia memberitahu dirinya untuk bangun lebih pagi lagi supaya bisa mendului Taehyung.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah, bibi. Aku akan datang lagi besok." Ucapnya kembali memasang senyum. "Tapi boleh aku minta tolong, bi? Bisakah bibi beritahu dia kalau aku datang menjemputnya pagi ini dan ada hal penting yang perlu kusampaikan?"

"Aku pastikan melakukannya."

Mengangguk berterimakasih, Jungkook kemudian berbalik pergi. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan pintu keluarga Kim, ibu Taehyung kembali memanggilnya. Spontan menghentikan gerakan Jungkook.

"Jungkookie! Kukira aku perlu mengatakan ini, tapi kau tau kan Taehyung akan pergi ke Seoul dua minggu dari sekarang?" ibu Taehyung setengah berseru.

Mata Jungkook melebar. Ia tau Taehyung selalu mendambakan Seoul untuk menjadi tujuan selanjutnya, beberapa kali ia bercerita dengan bersemangat mengenai Yoongi, kakaknya yang sudah lebih dahulu berada disana untuk melanjutkan pendidikan. Dengan dagu yang bertopang ditangan, Jungkook selalu menikmati lantunan antusiasme Taehyung tentang Seoul.

Jadi jika Jungkook ditanya apakah dia tau bahwa Taehyung akan meninggalkan kota ini untuk pergi ke Seoul, jawabannya sangat jelas.

Yang ia tidak tau adalah _kapan_ Taehyung pergi. Dia tidak menduga dirinya hanya punya dua minggu tersisa.

Bahkan Jungkook belum sempat memperbaiki apapun ini yang berada diantara mereka, dan Taehyung akan meninggalkannya secepat itu?

 _Taehyungie, bukankah ini sedikit curang?_

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

Kedua kalinya Jungkook mendorong keberuntungannya adalah sekarang.

Di jam istirahat saat koridor sekolah lebih terlihat seperti pasar. Jungkook berjalan menuju kelas Taehyung. Membalas singkat sapaan anggota tim lacrosse yang berpapasan dengannya dan berharap cemas ia tidak bertemu dengan Jieun.

Derap kaki Jungkook membawanya kedepan pintu ruang kelas. Mata menjelajahi seisi ruangan.

' _Akhirnya'_

Entah kenapa, menemukan Taehyung yang duduk dimejanya, bahkan hanya memandang sisi wajahnya dari luar, itu saja sudah membuat hati Jungkook puas bukan kepalang. Ia memperkuat pegangannya pada plastik yang berisi sekotak makan siang. Tentu saja, untuk Taehyung.

'Kenapa rasanya ini seperti proses Jungkook berusaha mendekati untuk menjadikan Taehyung kekasihnya?'

Bertemu Taehyung sekarang membuatnya menjadi orang paling gugup sedunia. Konyol, karena rasanya seperti baru beberapa waktu lalu, Jungkook tidak akan segan menarik leher Taehyung keluar dari ruang kelas untuk makan siang bersamanya dicafetaria. Tapi sekarang, hanya untuk sekedar menyentuh helaian rambut pria itu, Jungkook takut sekali.

' _Stop menjadi pengecut, Kook.'_

Mengambil langkah penuh, Jungkook memasuki kelas Taehyung. Sang pria, masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. Tampaknya berlatih soal atau semacamnya, Jungkook tidak begitu peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah apakah Taehyung sudah makan. Apa dia bahkan ingat untuk makan. Karena pemandangan Taehyung yang sakit seperti saat itu adalah hal terakhir yang Jungkook ingin lihat.

Mungkin Jungkook yang memasuki ruang kelasnya masih belum bisa mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung. Oleh karena itu, dengan sisa keberaniannya, Jungkook menarik kursi didepan meja Taehyung. Duduk tepat dihadapannya, lalu menaruh pelan bungkusan makanan yang ia bawa keatas meja Taehyung, menghalangi pandangan pria itu dari buku-bukunya.

Kali ini Jungkook sepertinya berhasil mendapatkan perhatian penuh Taehyung ketika lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus langsung ke Jungkook yang berjarak tak lebih dari dua langkah didepannya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook sudah mengantisipasi bentakan yang akan keluar dari Taehyung untuknya. Diam-diam ia menghitung dalam hati,

1,2,3….

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" terdengar singkat dan penuh dengan nada yang dingin. Entah mengapa terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada hardikan .

Seolah bola kelereng menyangkut ditengah tenggorokannya, Jungkook menjadi sulit untuk sekedar berbicara.

Memori tentang Taehyung, sahabatnya yang periang dan hanya tau cara menjadi matahari bagi Jungkook, tumbuh bersama Jungkook, tiba-tiba menjadi ingatan yang bukan lagi dimiliki olehnya.

"Hyung.." suaranya keluar dengan ragu dan lirih. "Kau sudah makan? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Bukankah ini jam makan siang?"

Lama Taehyung tidak membalas. Hanya memberikan tatapan mata hampanya kearah Jungkook. Seperti berpikir sesuatu tapi juga sekaligus tidak. Kemudian ia meminggirkan plastik itu kesamping meja. Taehyung kembali membaca bukunya.

"Aku bisa membeli makan siangku sendiri. Tidak perlu repot."

Hati Jungkook sedikit lagi terperosok kebawah.

"Hyungie…" suaranya memohon. "Kalau begitu mau kutemani membeli makan dikafetaria?"

Mata Taehyung berhenti bergerak mengikuti susunan kalimat dibukunya. Sekali lagi beradu pandang dengan Jungkook tanpa sedikitpun meruntuhkan pertahanan kuatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu repot. Lagipula, yang terakhir kali aku tau, bukankah kau tidak lagi begitu peduli dengan pergi makan siang bersamaku?"

"Tae,-"

"Jungkook, kau punya belasan temanmu dari lacrosse yang kau bisa ajak makan siang bersama. Atau bahkan, Jieun. Jadi kupikir, kau tidak perlu mengajakku. Aku tidak sekeren mereka bukan? Berteman denganku hanya akan membuat reputasi populermu berkurang."

Oke, Jungkook mulai merasakan pening diubun-ubunnya. Tanda ia bisa kapan saja kehilangan kendali.

"Kapan aku pernah berkata begitu?"

"Tidak perlu ucapan dari mulutmu untuk membuktikan apa yang kubilang benar."

"Itu adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar, Tae. Aku tidak percaya itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"Terserah, Kook. Kau tidak berada di posisiku." Jemari Taehyung membalikkan buku kehalaman berikutnya. "Dan juga, bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk tidak datang lagi kehadapanku? Kupikir aku membuat diriku cukup jelas saat itu, hm?"

Jungkook menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Ada rasa nanar dikedua matanya yang ia akan tahan habis-habisan karena mustahil untuk menangis disini, dihadapan orang yang begitu berharga untuknya.

Menyusuri helai rambut Taehyung yang jatuh menutupi keningnya, turun mengagumi bagaimana Taehyung punya pelupuk mata yang berbeda kiri dan kanan, hidungnya yang bangir, dan kedua belah bibir yang akhir-akhir ini sanggup membuat Jungkook gila.

Tidak ada hal lain yang Jungkook inginkan sekarang selain meraih lelaki dihadapannya kedalam pelukannya. Melepas kerinduan akan sosok sahabat yang sudah hilang. Melantunkan permintaan maafnya karena sudah pernah membuat Taehyung merasa ia tidak lagi begitu penting saat Jungkook tau benar, Taehyung tidak akan pernah bisa digantikan siapapun.

Ia menyayanginya.

Mungkin Jungkook mencintainya.

Kenapa Jungkook baru menyadari itu sekarang ketika orang yang paling Taehyung benci kini adalah dirinya.

Alam semesta punya cara yang unik untuk mengacaukan Jungkook. Dia membuat Jungkook begitu bodoh, membiarkan Taehyung menangis karena perbuatannya, merusak ikatan mereka, lalu setelah ia puas tentang bagaimana kini Taehyung membencinya, barulah ia menyadarkan Jungkook bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya itu.

Ia ingin memberikan tepuk tangan paling kuat untuk alam semesta.

Menghela nafas, Jungkook memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memaksakannya kali ini. Ia bangkit, masih belum melepaskan matanya dari Taehyung.

"Aku tau kau sangat tidak ingin melihatku sekarang. Tapi makanan itu tidak berbuat salah apapun kepadamu, Tae. Jadi kumohon, makanlah. Tidak apa-apa jika kau makan dengan kebencian atau dengan rasa ingin memukulku diwajah. Apapun, kumohon, hyungie, makanlah."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Jungkook tidak tau apa lagi yang ia tunggu.

"Nanti pulang bersamaku, hyung?"

Satu-satunya suara yang ia dengar hanyalah cengkrama samar-samar murid-murid dibelakang punggungnya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."

Saat Taehyung akhirnya bisa melihat punggung Jungkook yang tengah berjalan menjauh dari sudut matanya, ia bergumam kemudian memperhatikan bungkusan makanan dari Jungkook.

"Dasar keras kepala."

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

Pada langit dan Busan, Taehyung marah.

Setengahnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu mengulang kecerobohan yang sama. Tidak membawa payung walaupun ramalan cuaca di TV tadi pagi memperingatkan akan turun hujan deras. Kalau sudah begini, Taehyung yakin hujan tidak akan berhenti bahkan dalam tiga jam kedepan. Tak mungkin menunggu selama itu, Taehyung harus pulang sebelum hari benar-benar menjadi gelap. Dia punya segudang buku yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

Tapi bukan sepenuhnya salah Taehyung dia harus pulang sedikit 'larut' dari biasanya. Kalau bukan karena Jimin dan ocehannya tentang Yoongi-hyung yang sulit untuk dihentikan, Taehyung tidak akan berlama-lama berada di perpustakaan. Inilah kenapa ia lebih suka pergi keperpustakaan sendiri. Membawa Jimin artinya membawa sekarung penuh gosip.

Sial ganda. Tubuhnya tidak bisa melanjutkan bergerak karena disana, didepan jejeran loker sekolah mereka, telah berdiri Jungkook dengan payung disebelah tangannya. Seakan menunggu sesuatu. Seseorang.

Persis seperti saat itu.

Pahit sekali kalau Taehyung menyerah saja dan kembali berharap tapi kemudian yang ia dapatkan adalah Jieun yang sebentar lagi muncul lalu mendekap Jungkook. Mengambilnya dari Taehyung dan membawa Jungkook ketempat dimana Taehyung tidak bisa raih.

Jarak mereka tidak begitu jauh. Namun Taehyung tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menghapus sedikitpun jarak diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba saja menunggu hujan reda bahkan hingga gelap sekalipun menjadi hal yang lebih baik dilakukan daripada harus bertemu Jungkook sekarang.

Mengigit bibirnya, Taehyung mulai memikirkan cara kabur dari pandangan Jungkook sambil berharap pria itu tidak menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Taehyung yang masih saja membatu ditempatnya.

Belum sempat beranjak dari sana, Jungkook yang seakan bisa merasakan kehadiran Taehyung didekatnya, menoleh.

Ekspresi pria itu seketika menyala. Bertemu langsung dengan mata kebingungan Taehyung yang tidak menginginkan apapun selain menghilang ditelan bumi saat ini juga.

"Hyung.." suara lembut Jungkook menggema menyatu dengan derasnya hujan.

 _Tolong, jangan mendekat._

"Kau pasti tidak bawa payung. Pulang denganku?"

Taehyung menggeleng. _Berada disekitarmu hanya akan membuatku tidak keruan_.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jungkook sudah ada dihadapannya. Bau tubuh sahabatnya itu seakan menyapa hidung Taehyung dan berhasil mengembalikan rasa rindu yang bertubi-tubi.

Sudah sangat dekat dengan hari kelulusan. Taehyung tidak ingin membuat hatinya berantakan sekali lagi.

Harus pergi ke Seoul tanpa memikirkan apapun, tanpa sedikitpun beban dihatinya tentang Jungkook.

Kemudian Jungkook meraih jemarinya.

Rasanya seperti dipermainkan.

"Aku mohon, hyung." Serak dan sangat halus.

"Kau boleh tidak bicara padaku tapi pulanglah denganku, Tae."

Jungkook masih menggengam tangannya. Perlahan-lahan mengelus punggung jari-jari Taehyung kemudian memberikan remasan kecil.

Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kenapa begitu sulit untuknya kembali berpijak ketika ia tau benar bagaimana buruknya Jungkook memperlakukannya sebelum ini. Lama ia menatap kedua tangan yang bersentuhan itu. Bagian dari dirinya yang masih memiliki tempat lembut untuk Jungkook menginginkan waktu berhenti. Namun sayang, Taehyung yang 'lelah' lebih mendominasi.

Oleh karena itu, bukan sebuah persetujuan yang ia berikan bagi Jungkook didetik berikutnya melainkan tepisan untuk melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Tidak terlalu halus, tidak terlalu kasar namun cukup menggambarkan bahwa pertahanan Taehyung masih sama kuatnya. Lagipula Taehyung sedang penat. Ia tidak ingin membuang banyak tenaga lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan mendului bahu Jungkook.

Tampaknya respon menolak itu belum juga cukup membuat Jungkook berhenti.

Taehyung baru akan menerjang hujan ketika pundaknya ditarik kembali berhadapan dengan orang paling berbahaya untuknya saat ini.

"Taehyung! Aku menyesal, oke?"

Jungkook sangat sangat sangat keras kepala.

"Omong kosong." Sentuhan Jungkook dibahunya terasa membakar. Ia harus segera lepas dari jangkauan pria ini.

"Hyung, biarkan aku menjelaskannya,-"

"Bagian mana dari 'aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi' yang kau tidak mengerti, hah?!" Rencana untuk tidak membuang-buang tenaganya hilang begitu saja. Dengan kecamuk yang mulai menghebat, Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook menjauh darinya.

"Aku mohon, Tae,-"

"Kau menyesal? Ingin minta maaf? Kalau begitu lakukan dengan menjauh dariku. Bukankah tidak sulit? Kau sudah melakukannya lebih banyak dari yang kau sadari, Jeon Jungkook."

Derasnya hujan terlihat menggiurkan. Tidak lagi begitu menakutkan. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tampaknya berhasil membuat Jungkook terpaku diposisinya, Taehyung menggenggam erat tasnya kemudian tanpa ragu sedikitpun, keluar dari gedung sekolah, menghantam curah yang masih sama kuatnya.

Setengah bersyukur ia memutuskan untuk pulang sedikit lebih lama dari bunyi bel sehingga tidak satupun murid yang melihat adegan drama Jungkook dan dirinya. Setidaknya Taehyung berharap begitu.

Dan disinilah Taehyung sekarang, berjalan cepat dengan tubuh basah kuyup, bibir terkatup rapat karena udara dingin, seluruh permukaan kulitnya berteriak perih ketika hujan menghantam. Lebih baik daripada harus bersama dengan Jungkook lebih lama lagi.

Dari semua orang didunia ini, harusnya Taehyung yang paling tau bagaimana besarnya tekad seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Ketika tiba-tiba dua tangan yang juga telah basah kuyup, menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung, harusnya ia tau benar kalau menyingkirkan Jungkook bukanlah hal mudah. Taehyung baru akan berteriak muak menyudahi omong kosong yang tak juga selesai itu, tetapi suara parau Jungkook menghentikannya.

"Lihat aku."

Ia bisa merasakan gemetar dari telapak tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam sisi wajahnya.

"Lihat mataku, Tae."

Juga suaranya yang hampir goyah.

"Lalu katakan kalau aku tidak terlihat hancur."

Helaian rambut dikening yang basah dan terus menerus menitikkan air hujan membuat pandangannya kabur namun alangkah tidak mungkin bagi Taehyung untuk tidak melihat wajah Jungkook yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Mata Jungkook. Bertahun-tahun mengetahuinya, menghabiskan waktu dengan anak itu, yang Taehyung bisa rasakan dari kedua netra Jungkook adalah semangat, gelora bahkan, untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau. Dan Taehyung mengaguminya. Selalu memandang keatas, kearah binar mata Jungkook yang menawan. Pria itu gagal, banyak kali mungkin. Tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun Taehyung menemukan sebuah patahan, atau hati yang kehilangan semangat, terpancar dari mata Jungkook.

Jadi ini pertama kalinya mata indah Jungkook terlihat begitu hancur. Seperti ada serpihan-serpihan dirinya yang jatuh berantakan. Bayangan hitam seakan membunuh sinar yang seharusnya selalu ada disana.

Dan Taehyung mencintai sinar itu. Sehingga melihat pemandangan didepannya, sesungguhnya, juga menyakiti Taehyung sama hebatnya.

Jungkook, bagaimanapun, adalah orang yang begitu penting untuk Taehyung. Tidak ada satupun hal didunia ini yang bisa mengubah itu.

"Hyung, aku tau permintaan maaf hanya berarti omong kosong bagimu."

Hujan yang lebat hampir saja meredam suara Jungkook kalau bukan karena jarak mereka yang tidak lebih dari sepuluh sentimeter.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau berkata seolah-olah kehilanganmu bukanlah hal yang sulit untukku, Tae."

Jungkook menelan ludah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan melepaskan genggamannya dari wajah Taehyung.

"Kalau kau tanya aku sekarang, menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan semuanya hanya agar kau tidak menghilang, aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu untukmu, Kim Taehyung."

Bahkan hujan tidak mampu mengurangi sedikitpun keyakinan yang tertera dikalimat Jungkook barusan.

Taehyung begitu percaya diri. Ia kira pertahanannya tidak akan mengecewakan. Ternyata, habis sudah. Menghembuskan nafas kencang, Taehyung akhirnya 'ambruk'. Emosi bergejolak yang dikuncinya rapat-rapat sedari tadi kini lolos dan menjadi liar. Ia menurunkan pandangan matanya dari wajah Jungkook hanya untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tidak masalah karena air hujan akan menghapusnya.

"Hyung…" suara Jungkook kembali parau. Mungkin ia juga menangis, Taehyung tidak yakin.

Kedua tangan Jungkook dipipinya perlahan-lahan melonggar. Wajah si pria kemudian mendekat. Dengan keraguan yang tergambar jelas, Jungkook menelusuri pipi Taehyung yang basah dengan hidungnya lalu menyentuh kulit disana dengan bibirnya yang dingin. "Jangan menangis, _sweet_ Tae." bisiknya halus masih mengecupi pipi Taehyung.

Susah payah Taehyung menyusun kata-katanya. Supaya tidak sedikitpun terdengar sesenggukan walaupun detik berikutnya Taehyung membuka mulut, usahanya gagal total. "Semua orang mencintai apapun yang kau lakukan, Kook."

Rasanya seperti menelan air dan tenggelam. Sesak dan mati-matian. Taehyung memukul lemah dada Jungkook yang kini tengah memeluknya.

"Dari cara kau berbicara sampai kau bergerak, semua orang memujamu."

"Semua orang memperhatikanmu."

Pelukan Jungkook mengerat. Semakin membuatnya melayang.

"Aku kira.. aku pikir, diantara itu semua, aku bukan lagi hal 'khusus' untukmu."

Kenapa air matanya tidak juga berhenti? Cengeng sekali.

Sebelah tangan Jungkook beralih menangkup belakang kepalanya. Pakaian Taehyung habis terguyur hujan. Seharusnya rasa dingin yang hebat sudah menusuk pori-porinya sekarang. Sebesar itukah kehangatan sentuhan dan pelukan Jungkook hingga ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali dengan udara dingin.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai orang paling berharga untukku ini merasa dirinya tidak lebih dari semua orang?" Jungkook menghela nafas "Apa aku sebodoh itu, hyung, hm?"

Taehyung yang kini sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam pelukan sahabatnya itu, menganggukan kepalanya kuat-kuat dileher Jungkook.

"Bodoh, bodoh sekali." Gumam Taehyung dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Butuh lebih dari sekedar basah kuyup untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu, bukan?"

Sekali lagi Taehyung mengangguk. Kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Jungkook, akhirnya membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Ini saja tidak akan membuatku kembali makan kue beras denganmu, asal kau tau."

Kekehan kecil dari bibir Jungkook menyentuh lembut telinganya. Tidak yakin apakah efek tubuhnya yang lama kelamaan mulai membeku, temperature Taehyung terus meningkat hingga kepalanya terasa pening.

"Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali makan _tteokbokkie_ denganku, hyungie."

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

Dua minggu sebelum kepergiannya, Taehyung memprediksikan dirinya berada didepan meja belajar setiap malam dan mendedikasikan waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk Seoul. Bukan malah duduk berlindung dari hujan dibawah atap sekolah dengan Jungkook disamping bahunya.

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang manusia idiot. Rambut lepek, baju basah yang melekat kuat ketubuh, serta bibir yang menggigil. Hanya duduk menghadap halaman sekolah dengan langit yang semakin menggelap tanpa sedikitpun tanda bahwa hujan akan reda.

Tidak menyangka kalau sorenya akan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang sedari tadi belum mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Taehyung, persis seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau bawa payung dan tidak menggunakannya." Taehyung menggeleng. "Kadang-kadang kau bisa membuatku terkejut dengan kedunguanmu, Kookie."

"Persetan dengan hujan."

"Dan juga, kau sudah memegang tanganku selama lima belas menit penuh."

"Kalau kulepas, kau pasti pergi lagi."

"Terlalu dingin, aku tidak akan kuat."

"Kalau begitu mau kupeluk, hyungie?"

"Bedebah. Berhenti menjadi menjijikan."

"Hey, hey. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu memaafkanku."

"Semoga beruntung sampai lima puluh tahun lagi."

"Itu kejam, Taetae. Aku hanya punya dua minggu tersisa sebelum kau menghilang dari kota ini."

Mendengar itu, mata Taehyung melebar. Ia tidak ingat pernah memberitau Jungkook tentang keberangkatannya ke Seoul dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Darimana,-"

"Ibumu memberitauku pagi ini waktu aku kerumahmu untuk menjemput."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandanganya. Matanya kini tertuju pada halaman sekolah. Awalnya ia ingin lebih mempercepat kepergiannya ke Seoul namun dengan keadaan dengan Jungkook yang mulai membaik, kenapa dua minggu terasa begitu singkat sekarang.

"Hyung…" suara Jungkook melembut bersamaan dengan remasan ditautan tangan mereka.

Berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Taehyung kembali, Jungkook menyeka rambut basah dikening hyungnya itu. Kalau bukan karena langit yang mulai menggelap, Jungkook sudah pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Taehyung tiap kali Jungkook memutuskan untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Aku akan menyusul." Kata Jungkook sambil menatap lurus kekedua matanya.

"Ha?" Taehyung mengernyit.

"Aku akan menyusulmu ke Seoul. Tahun terakhirku disini akan kuhabiskan untuk belajar keras."

Kata-kata itu datang entah darimana, tentu Taehyung terkejut.

"Apa,- aku tidak salah dengar,kan?"

Gelengan dari kepala Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin heran.

"Kau. Jeon Jungkook yang selalu menganggap Seoul itu kota omong kosong dengan lampu-lampu berlebihan, aku tidak tau, mungkin sampai sepuluh menit lalu kau masih berpikir begitu, sekarang mau melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul?"

"Hei, impian semua orang berubah setiap saat. Lagipula, aku berkata seperti itu dulu saat aku masih terlalu banyak menghakimi tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu."

Kemudian mereka kembali diam. Hening yang nyaman. Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Jujur ia masih tidak bisa menerima keputusan Jungkook begitu saja. Ia pikir, melanjutkan kehidupan di kota lain dengan alasan menyusul orang lain bukanlah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan. Akan tetapi, tetap saja, Taehyung tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia sebenarnya merasa senang bukan main.

"Seram sekali, tersenyum seperti itu." goda Jungkook ketika melihat lengkungan bibir Taehyung yang tampaknya terlalu sulit untuk ditahan.

Bibir Taehyung spontan mengerucut. "Ejek aku sekali lagi, kupastikan kau tidak akan melihatku bahkan sampai di Seoul."

"Hyungiiiiieeeee, kau jadi kejam sekali, sih!"

"Itu harga yang kau harus bayar, Jeon Jungkook."

"Kalau begitu akan kubayar bahkan hingga ke Seoul. Jangan khawatir."

Dan hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukan ketika hujan adalah membiarkannya hujan. Mungkin sekarang, hujan tak lagi begitu buruk untuknya. Untuk mereka berdua. Sebuah pelajaran untuk mulai mencintainya. Bagaimana hujan melembutkan semua hal disekitar mereka, melunakkan hati yang sempat tersulut, menjadikan dunia sedikit lebih kabur dari biasanya lalu berhasil membuat sepasang insan itu meleleh kedalamnya.

Terjebak dicuaca dingin. Mungkin itu salah satu hal yang membuat Jungkook sedikit pening. Dia berantakan, dalam dan luar. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa kembali benar selain memiliki Taehyung.

Merasakan bagaimana Taehyung mencintai, akan menjadi hal yang sangat hebat.

"Hyung."

Wajah itu tertuju kepadanya sekarang. Jungkook telah jatuh cinta lama bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Kemudian Taehyung berkedip. Jatuh sangat dalam ke kedua mata sahabatnya itu, Jungkook menahan nafas. Jika ia sudah mencintai mata Taehyung, maka habislah sudah. Karena mata tidak akan menua, Jungkook bisa berada dalam cinta selamanya.

"Boleh aku mencium bibirmu?"

Berharap Taehyung mengijinkannya seperti menginginkan hujan mengubah sekitar mereka menjadi lautan. Tapi Jungkook bisa gila kalau tidak menyentuh bibir itu cepat atau lambat. Ada kesempatan yang ia harus ambil bagaimanapun juga.

Dengan mata yang melebar, Taehyung menunjukan keterkejutannya. _Oh, apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Taehyung yang manis. Aku ingin menerkanya, memeluknya._

"Aku takut, Kook."

Sesungguhnya, mereka berdua sama takutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukainya?"

Mendengar itu, Jungkook ingin sekali berteriak. Berseru ke langit dan bertaruh ia akan memenangkan malam ini.

"Sederhana, hyung. Jangan lepaskan." Suaranya rendah dan hampir berbisik. Bertolak belakang dengan badai yang sedang menggejolak dihatinya. Jungkook tidak ingin lagi membuang waktu lebih banyak.

Semua yang terjadi malam ini, akan tersimpan baik-baik didalam memorinya. Tangannya yang dengan penuh keraguan meraih pipi Taehyung, menariknya dengan halus. Wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat, hampir bersentuhan. Udara yang mereka bagi satu sama lain. Nafas Taehyung yang menderu dan membelai lembut dipipinya. Menakjubkan.

Jungkook akan melepaskan apapun demi memiliki kecupan ini selamanya.

Ia telah membagi tawa dengan orang ini selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mereka melewati apapun bersama. Membagi rasa sakit dengan Taehyung. Bahkan air mata. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Jungkook bisa kehilangan Taehyung dan tidak hancur berkeping-keping.

Satu-satunya yang ingin Jungkook lakukan sekarang adalah membagi semestanya, memberikan asterik dan membagi kekacauan miliknya hanya dengan Taehyung.

Ia harap ciuman itu sama berartinya untuk Taehyung. Ia harap sentuhan bibir mereka ini bisa mengekspresikan seberapa buruk Jungkook membutuhkan Taehyung.

Ditengah ciuman, bibir Jungkook membentuk senyuman.

Disinilah, pada akhirnya, Jungkook sampai di titik dimana ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

BREATHE

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

/

HAIIII,! GIMANA KABAR KALIAN SEMUA?!

Syudah lama yaaa sampe rambut JK udah merah aja wkwk

Update yang sudah kalian minta, aku penuhi baru sekarang :-(

Huft, aku baru balik dari olimpiade kedokteran, ujian, college stuff lainnya, so this has been stressing me out lately dan akhirnya jadi writer block yang lama banget.

Shout out to all my lovely readers dan beberapa reader yang udah mensyen dan dm aku ditwitter, so sweet sekali. I love you guys so much !

RnR bisa kali ah, ntar aku kasih cium


End file.
